


A Single Step

by tufano79



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, F/M, Novella, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 49,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufano79/pseuds/tufano79
Summary: Isabella Biers had it all. A loving husband, two adorable children and the dream job. One night, however, changed everything. Bella had a spinal stroke, paralyzing her from the waist down. Bella's husband tried to be there for her, but caring for a wife who was an invalid proved to be too much for him. He divorced his wife, unable to cope with her long recovery.Despite being abandoned by her husband, Bella was determined to not let her disability define her. She wanted to walk again. Enter her physical therapist, Edward Cullen. With the perfect combination of humor, patience, stubbornness and love, can he help her in her endeavor in walking again? Will he open her heart after it was shattered by the man who vowed to be with her, in sickness and in health?
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75
Collections: Twilight All Human, Twilight FanFiction, Twilight FanFiction Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor will it ever be. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I just like to play with Edward and Bella.**

**Additionally, this is a work of fiction, inspired by a video I saw on my timeline on Facebook. I’m not sure if the relationship between the two main characters is ethical, but it was so freaking romantic. Finally, thank you to those of you who gave me help when it came to rehabbing spinal injuries, especially Nina, Kat, Kelly, Sherry, and Belizabetty.**

**Summary: Isabella Biers had it all. A loving husband, two adorable children and the dream job. One night, however, changed everything. Bella had a spinal stroke, paralyzing her from the waist down. Bella's husband tried to be there for her, but caring for a wife who was an invalid proved to be too much for him. He divorced his wife, unable to cope with her long recovery.**

**Despite being abandoned by her husband, Bella was determined to not let her disability define her. She wanted to walk again. Enter her physical therapist, Edward Cullen. With the perfect combination of humor, patience, stubbornness and love, can he help her in her endeavor in walking again? Will he open her heart after it was shattered by the man who vowed to be with her, in sickness and in health?**

**It all begins with _A Single Step ..._**

_ A Single Step _

**“The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.”  
Lao-Tzu**

**Chapter One**

Sitting in her wheelchair, Isabella Biers watched helplessly as her husband packed his bags. She was confused, angry. It wasn’t her fault that her spine decided to implode; that her doctors told her to deal with the loss of her mobility; that the physical therapy hadn’t worked. “Riley, what about our vows?” she asked, trying to keep the tears out of her voice.

“Bella, I can’t,” Riley grumbled. “I married you, a complete woman. Now? I can’t be what you need me to be. I’m not your nurse.”

“Do you think I like this? Do you think that I planned for my spine to …?” Bella yelled. “I’m working my ass off to walk again!”

“It’s not enough,” Riley answered coldly. “Get a lawyer, Bella. I won’t fight you on anything. You can keep the house … with your medical bills, I’m not certain you’d be able to get a new place. You’ll need it.” He looked down his nose at his wife, hating that it had come to this.

“I hate you, Riley,” Bella sniffled, turning and rolling out of their bedroom. “When I need you the most, you leave.”

“I tried, Bells,” Riley spat, following her out of the bedroom. “I want a wife that can share in our responsibilities. I do not want to wipe your ass.”

Bella let out a scream, grabbing the closest thing to her hand. It was their wedding photo and she whipped it at his retreating form. It barely grazed his shoulder and crashed into the wall, covering the ground with wooden and glass shards. “Get out! I don’t need you. I don’t want you. Now that I know who you truly are, I never want you in my life again! You’ll never see our children again!”

He pursed his lips. “We’ll see, Isabella,” he scoffed, stepping over the mess. With an unsympathetic shake of his head, he opened the door and left.

A year ago, Isabella and Riley Biers were the _it_ couple. They were young, beautiful and lived the dream. Married right out of college, Riley was a well-respected architect and Bella was a middle school English teacher. They had two children, Jake, who was in eighth grade and Seth, who was in third grade.

Then, one night, Bella woke up in terrible pain, radiating just below her sternum. Riley called Bella’s parents and they stayed with the children while Bella was transported to the hospital in an ambulance.

Bella had a spinal stroke.

She was now paralyzed from the waist down.

However, she was still able to feel everything in her legs, but she couldn’t get them to move. She couldn’t walk. The connection from her brain to her legs was frayed. She was confined to a wheelchair and was trying her hardest to get better. She worked with physical therapists to build up her upper body strength. She was able to maneuver herself and could feel everything, including the pressure when she needed to go to the bathroom. She was never incontinent, except for when she was in the hospital and at the long-term rehab center, for a few weeks.

She also thought she’d have the support of her husband.

Apparently, not.

He was a selfish, self-serving prick. He was there for her for the first month of her recovery, at the hospital and the rehab center. He doted on her, bringing their children and bending over backwards for her. Then, he turned cold, distant. He would barely help Bella when she tried to come to grips with her diagnosis and prognosis.

_Partial paralysis …_

_Unlikely be able to walk …_

_Confined to a wheelchair …_

Bella didn’t want to believe it. Her parents were supportive in helping her and encouraged her to get a second opinion. Riley just grew more and more distant, culminating in asking for a divorce and handing Bella paperwork a few moments ago. She took a deep breath and scowled at the mess near the front door. Rolling into the kitchen, she picked up a broom and dustpan. She bent down, sweeping up the glass and the wood into the pan. She balanced it in her lap and picked up the photo. With a huff, she tore it up and went back to the kitchen, tossing the rubbish into the garbage.

“Mom?” called her older son, his voice deep and reminding her so much of the man she’d shared her life with – up until an hour ago.

“In the kitchen,” Bella responded. He galumphed into the kitchen; his nose wrinkled. “What’s with the face?”

“What happened near the door?” Jake asked, sitting down at the kitchen table. “There’s a huge hole in the wall.”

“Your father and I had a disagreement,” Bella answered.

“Where is he?” Jake pushed. His lips had thinned into a tight, angry line. “Did he leave?”

With a heavy sigh, Bella nodded. “He asked for a divorce, Jake.”

“Asshole!” he snapped, clenching his hands into tight fists.

“Language, Jacob William,” Bella snapped back. “You do not use that language in this house!”

“It’s what he is, Mom,” Jake grumbled, stomping to the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of water. “I’m not blind, Momma. He was awful to you. The first few weeks after you had your stroke, he was great and then, he turned away from you. Seth didn’t notice it. I did. I’m sorry.” He put the water bottle down and threw his arms around his mother’s neck. Bella could feel his tears as he clung to her. “I love you, Momma.”

“I love you, too, Jake,” she cried, scratching his long, curly and somewhat unruly locks. He pulled back and she gently wiped his tears away. “You’re getting so tall. I remember when I could hold you in my arms.”

“I’m as tall as you, Momma,” Jake snickered, sitting down at the table. Bella sighed, knowing it was the truth. However, being in the chair, reduced her to half her size. “Seriously, though. Did Dad leave?”

“He packed a bag and he left, Jake,” Bella answered, picking up his hand. “Your father and I are getting a divorce. He can’t handle _this_. As he said, he’s not my nurse. But, I expected it. I saw it coming.” She squeezed his fingers. “I’m sorry, baby.”

“I’m sorry for you. I know you don’t like it, but he’s an asshole. You deserve better,” Jake snapped. “He may not be your nurse, but he should be your partner.”

“He’s also your father,” Bella argued.

“Biologically, yes,” Jake growled. “But, if he truly was my dad, he’d stay. I’m sorry, but I can’t believe he’d abandon you.” He crossed his arms, his deep grey eyes swirling in anger. “I’m going to get Seth from the bus stop. Should I tell him?”

“No and we’ll tell him tonight, after dinner,” Bella muttered. “When he gets home, both of you need to work on homework. I need to call Nana and Poppa. We’ll have pizza tonight since I don’t want to cook.”

“I don’t blame you, Mom,” Jake said, kissing his mother’s cheek. He held her tightly and tried to get his temper under control. His anger was simmering under his skin, blistering with hatred for his sperm donor. If he ever saw his father again, there would be hell to pay.

Riley Biers truly was an asshole.

**A/N: This is the first chapter of my submission for the Babies at the Border Compilation. The completed story was submitted and I’ve divided this into chapters. It’s prewritten. I will be posting updates on Wednesdays and Saturdays, with teasers on Mondays and Thursdays. So, I’ll be posting a teaser _tomorrow_ with the next update on Saturday. **

**You can also find picture teasers on my blog. The link for that is on my profile. I’m on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Addiction. I’m on twitter, too: Tufano79. Leave me some loving!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor will it ever be. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I just like to play with Edward and Bella.**

**Also, thank you so much for your support for my writing. It means to me more than words can say.**

**_“You need to be content with small steps. That’s all life is. Small steps that you take every day so when you look back down the road it all adds up and you know covered some distance.”  
Katie Kacvinsky_ **

**Chapter Two**

Six months went by and Isabella Biers was divorced, reverting back to her maiden name, Swan. Riley held true to his word and didn’t fight her on the house. He paid her child support and alimony, requesting that he get shared custody of their children. Seth missed his father and was eager to spend time with him. Jake, who had seen how horrifically he treated his mother, adamantly refused to spend any time with him.

Riley _hated_ that.

Jake did not want to spend time with the man who’d said vows in front of their friends and family, promising to stay by his mother’s side in sickness and in health, only to walk away when the going got tough. Instead, Jake focused his attention on his studies in high school and sports, playing baseball, football and basketball.

Riley tried to get Jake to come over to his condo in downtown Seattle, even going so far as contacting his attorney. After discussing it with his lawyer and the judge, Riley dropped the case. Jake was old enough to make his choice. He could not be forced into a decision, making his son resent him any more than he already did.

Instead, Jake chose to ignore his father. As far as Jake was concerned, he didn’t have a father. Riley was _nothing_ to him. Jake even asked if he could change his last name from Biers to Swan, in deference to his mother’s pain. Bella refused the change because for better or worse, Riley was still Jake’s father.

In addition to the divorce, Bella met up with her new neurologist, Dr. Jasper Whitlock. He looked over her case and ordered a slew of new tests. She’d stagnated in her physical therapy and her previous neurologist was a cold-hearted, uncaring man. He essentially said that Bella was stuck in that chair and that she needed to accept that reality.

Her doctor never realized that Bella was stubborn. She wouldn’t just roll over and accept his prognosis. She was going to walk again.

Damn it.

Her ex-husband, the initial prick-of-a-doctor nor her frayed spinal cord were not going to stop her.

Sitting in Dr. Whitlock’s office, Bella twisted her hands anxiously. Her mother, Renee, was with her, praying that her daughter would get some good news. Her father, Charlie, was with her boys, taking them fishing in order to keep their minds off Bella’s appointment.

“Breathe, baby girl,” Renee Swan said, taking Bella’s hand. “I have a good feeling about Dr. Whitlock. And he’s cute!” She thrust a pamphlet into Bella’s hand, showing her a photo of a handsome blonde man with sparkling cornflower blue eyes, in his late thirties, early forties.

“Mom, I’m not looking for any sort of relationship,” Bella grumbled. “Plus, I believe he’s married.” She pointed to a photo on his desk. Dr. Jasper Whitlock was wearing a handsome tuxedo, standing next to a beautiful, petite woman with spikey black hair and violet eyes.

The door burst open and a tall man with sandy blonde hair and warm hazel eyes walked inside. “Mrs. Biers?”

“Recently divorced, Dr. Whitlock,” Bella said, turning and holding out her hand. “Please call me Bella Swan.”

“A pleasure, Ms. Swan. And, call me Jasper. Most doctors love the title, but I think it’s pretentious,” he chuckled, sitting down on the couch. He held a thick file. “I looked over your results, from your initial diagnosis over a year ago to your most recent tests a month ago.” He smiled at her. “We’ve got some good news.”

“Good news?” Bella asked, shifting in her chair.

He placed his hand on her knee. “Can you feel this?”

Bella nodded. His hand was warm and heavy on her knee. “I never lost _feeling_ in my legs. They just don’t work anymore. I try to move them, but they won’t move.”

“Close your eyes, Ms. Swan,” Dr. Whitlock commanded gently.

“Bella, please,” she encouraged. Dr. Whitlock smiled and pointed to his eyes. With a sigh, Bella complied, sliding her lids closed and he reached out, moving Bella’s pant leg up. He used a Wartenberg wheel along her shin. Bella’s leg jerked back. Her eyes flew open. “Did I just move my leg?”

“You did,” Dr. Whitlock smiled. “Bella, your original neurologist was correct in that your connection from your brain to your legs is frayed, but there is _still_ a connection. I think with the proper physical therapy and support; you will be able to walk again. The fact that you can still feel sensations in your limbs indicates that you still have a nerve connection to your legs.”

“So, you think I can walk again?” Bella whispered.

“With time, patience and a kick-ass physical therapist, you will be doing more than just walking, Bella. My wife, Alice, is a physical therapist and she’s got the best in the business. I think if you work with her and her team, you will be able to regain most of your mobility,” Dr. Whitlock said quietly. He handed Bella a card, along with a script for physical therapy. “I want you to start a medication regimen of aspirin. It’s a blood thinner.”

“I’ve been taking a daily aspirin since this was diagnosed,” Bella shrugged. “Do you know the cause?”

“From your history, I do not. You were the picture of health prior to your stroke,” Dr. Whitlock said, flipping through the paperwork. “You ran daily, ate a healthy diet and aren’t obese or suffering from diabetes. Did you drink?”

“Occasionally, but I never really ever got drunk,” Bella answered. “I usually was the designated driver, to be honest.”

“We do have a history of heart disease and high blood pressure in our family, Bella,” Renee said. “Your grandfather on your father’s side died of a heart attack and your maternal grandmother had a stroke. Your father is on medication for blood pressure and has been since you were in college.”

“That could be the reason, but your tests indicate you’re normal,” Dr. Whitlock said. “Low blood pressure and stellar cholesterol readings. It could be just a fluke, Bella. Your body just protested and the result was the ischemic stroke in your spine. I’m just hopeful that with the right therapy, you can fully recover from this.”

“I hope so,” Bella breathed. “I’ve coped with being in this chair, but I hate not living my life. I miss running. I miss sex! Not that I’m having any … fucking ex-husband.”

“He is an asshole,” Renee spat. “Vows meant nothing to him, Dr. Whitlock. He left her high and dry.”

“His loss,” Dr. Whitlock growled. “I hate partners like that.”

“He was never a partner. Not after what he did to my daughter. He wasn’t there when I wiped her tears, feeling inadequate over everything,” Renee said, tucking a curl behind Bella’s ear. Renee saw tears shimmering in Bella’s chocolate eyes. When she came over to see her daughter and grandsons, she noticed Bella just giving up. Her once dark hair was limp, with gray hair littered along her scalp. Her pale skin was translucent and drawn. Her eyes lost their sparkle. “Riley deserves a special place in hell for what he did to my baby girl and her babies.”

“Mom! I’m certain that Dr. Whitlock doesn’t want to hear about my marital issues,” Bella sighed. “My apologies.”

“Don’t apologize, but I think you may want to meet with a therapist to discuss your diagnosis and your issues with your ex-husband. You suffered a loss with your stroke and I’m certain you never really worked through that loss,” Dr. Whitlock murmured, arching a brow over his chic glasses. He handed her a card. “Rosalie McCarty is one of the best therapists for patients like you. She gets what you’re experiencing.”

“How so?” Renee asked.

“Car accident,” Dr. Whitlock answered. “She had a spinal injury and is paralyzed from the waist down. She was not as lucky as you. Her entire spinal cord was transected by a piece of shrapnel. Her husband, Emmett, is one of the physical therapists in my wife’s practice.”

“At least her husband stuck around,” Bella said bitterly.

“She met him while she was learning to cope with her new body. Emmett saw her for who she was and not her injury,” Dr. Whitlock smiled. “They are happy and disgustingly in love. The last I heard was they were having a baby via a surrogate, or at least trying.”

“See? Not all men are like your asshole ex,” Renee sneered.

“No, they’re not,” Dr. Whitlock said. “I’m sorry that you had to deal with that. I think that with my wife, her team and Rosalie, you’ll be able to start your life again.”

Bella held out her hand, shaking Dr. Whitlock’s. “Thank you, doctor.”

“I’m not going to lie, Bella. It will be hard, arduous work,” he said, enfolding her hand with his. “You’ll probably want to kick my ass, but you will be able to, in time. I’m certain of it. Meet with Alice and I’ll see you in a month. Perhaps you’ll be walking by then. You never know.”

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I’m blown away by your support. Pictures of Bella’s home, Dr. Jasper Whitlock and Renee Swan are on my blog. You can access that from a link on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

**See you on Monday for your teaser!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor will it ever be. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I just like to play with Edward and Bella.**

**Also, thank you so much for your support for my writing. It means to me more than words can say.**

**_“Great things are not done by impulse, but by a series of small things brought together.”  
Vincent Van Gogh_ **

**Chapter Three**

“Seth, get your stuff! Your dad will be here in a few minutes,” Bella called.

“I’m going for a run,” Jake said angrily, stuffing his feet into his running shoes. “I don’t want to see his ugly face. Give Dad the finger for me.” He scowled at his little brother as he walked out of his bedroom. Seth frowned as he watched his older brother stomp past him. With a scoff, Jake sprinted out of the house and down the street, leaving his confused little brother in his wake.

“Why does Jake hate Daddy?” Seth asked, putting his backpack on the couch.

“Jake is angry at your dad because he left,” Bella answered. “He left us when I was sick; when we needed him the most, Seth. I understand that he made that choice, but that doesn’t mean that I’m not angry at him. He couldn’t handle me being in this chair.”

“Why? You’re so strong, Mommy,” Seth murmured, clambering onto Bella’s lap. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, bug,” Bella said, kissing his forehead. Her cell phone vibrated on the cocktail table. “Grab that for me, will you?” He got off Bella’s lap and handed the phone to her. She saw a text from her ex-husband while Seth sat on his knees on the couch, looking for his father.

_Can’t pick up Seth. I have other plans. And having him around would be a challenge. Give him a hug and a kiss. I’ll see him next weekend – Riley_

With a growl, Bella sent him a response. _You just NOW realized that you had plans that did not include your son? He was looking forward to seeing you. Call him and explain WHY you cannot have him this weekend, Riley. I will not be the one to break his heart. – Isabella_

_I’m busy. I’ve got meetings. I’ll make it up to him – Riley_

Bella reached out to him, wanting her ex-husband to call her. She dialed him, but it went straight to voicemail. With an angry sigh, she looked at her younger son. “Seth, my little love bug, come here.”

“Where’s Daddy?” Seth asked, scampering off the couch and sat down on the chair next to his mother. “He was supposed to be here forever ago!”

“I just got a text from your dad, bug,” Bella muttered. “He can’t spend time with you this weekend. He’s got plans, a big work project.”

“Why can’t he spend time with me?” Seth whimpered, his eyes welling with tears. “I miss him, Mommy. We play outside, throwing the ball and chasing each other at the park. We can’t really do that …” He looked at his mother’s worthless legs. With a scoff, he pushed away from his mother and stomped to his bedroom.

Bella felt helpless, scowling at her body and picking up her cell phone. She typed a scathing text to her asshole husband. _We may need to reevaluate this custody agreement, Riley. You broke a promise to your son and he’s shattered. You’ll be hearing from my attorney. – Isabella_

After speaking her mind, she called her attorney and unfortunately there was not a lot that could be done. The only way they could amend custody agreement would be if Riley’s behavior became habitual. Bella’s attorney did say that she would send a letter, explaining that if visitation needed to be changed or amended, that Bella needed at least forty-eight hours prior notice. It seemed only fair. Dropping the ball, last minute, was unfair to Bella and cruel to Seth. Her attorney promised to have the letter first thing Monday morning.

With Riley’s last-minute cancellation, Bella called her parents and they came over for the weekend. Seth was outside throwing a baseball with Charlie while Bella and Renee ate a light lunch on the porch.

When Jake returned, he was surprised that his little brother was still at home. He walked over to his mother and grandmother. “Why is Seth still here? I thought that Riley would pick him up?” he sneered.

Bella sighed, looking at her older son. “He’s still your dad, Jake,” she argued, half-heartedly.

“No, he’s an asshole and an asshole who obviously doesn’t care about me, Seth or you,” Jake snapped. “Where is he?”

“Busy,” Bella answered. “That’s why Nana and Poppy are here.” She arched a brow at her son. “Come here, Jacob.”

“I’ll get you something to eat, kiddo,” Renee said, kissing Jake’s sweaty cheek.

“Thanks, Nana,” he mumbled, sitting down in the chair she just vacated. “I’m sorry about being so cranky.”

“You have every reason to be, Jake,” Bella breathed, taking his hand. “I know that you’re pissed off at your dad. It will be a long time before I can forgive him, if ever, but Seth still has that relationship with him.”

“It must kill you to talk to him to arrange Seth’s visits,” Jake spat. He held his mother’s delicate hand, so tiny in his. However, Jake knew that she wasn’t delicate. She was stronger than anyone he’d ever known. He traced the veins on her hand. “Do you resent him?”

“I resent what he did to our family,” Bella explained. “I resent that he threw away a relationship with you because he couldn’t cope with the fact that I’m in a wheelchair.”

“He didn’t throw it away. I did, and by choice,” Jake argued. “I don’t want to have a relationship with a man like that.”

“You’re a better man than your father, Jacob,” Bella sighed, squeezing his fingers. “I love you and I’m proud of you.”

“Jake! Poppy said he got tickets to the Mariners tonight! A friend of his couldn’t go and gave them to him. You want to go?” Seth asked, running over to his brother. “Can we go Momma?”

“Have fun,” Bella snickered. “Be good for Poppy.”

“They’re tickets for a box, Bells,” Charlie said. “You could come with us.”

“Dad, even when I could walk, I don’t like baseball. I think Mom and I are going to have a girl’s night in,” Bella smirked.

“A complete spa day,” Renee breathed. “I’ll go make those arrangements. Take care of my grandchildren, Chief.”

“I always do, woman,” Charlie laughed. “Jake, son, I love you, but go shower.”

“Yes, sir,” Jake chuckled. He darted inside. A half hour later, he was dressed in a pair of shorts and a Mariners jersey. Seth was his brother’s clone, save for a Mariners t-shirt, not a jersey. “You copying me, squirt?”

“It’s the highest form of flattery, Jacob,” Renee said from her perch at the counter. She was typing on a laptop. She stopped, reaching into her purse. “Come here, boys. Nana has some money for you.”

“Mom,” Bella grumbled.

“It’s a grandmother’s prerogative to spoil her grandchildren,” Renee retorted. She held out two fifty-dollar bills. “Have fun, boys. Don’t spend it all in one place.”

“Thanks, Nana,” Seth sang, hugging his grandmother. He skipped over to Charlie, taking his hand.

Jake kissed Renee. She laughed, ruffling his hair. Jake walked over to his mother, kissing her forehead. “Love you, Momma.”

“Keep a close eye on your brother,” Bella smiled. “And have fun.”

Charlie, Jake and Seth clambered into the SUV. With a wave, they drove off.

“Now, for that girl’s night in,” Renee said. “I’m thinking manis, pedis and a complete makeover. It’s just what the doctor ordered. What do you think of red hair?”

“For me?” Bella snickered. “That would be a no. For you, maybe.”

“Regardless, it’s also my prerogative to spoil my only daughter,” Renee said, plucking the keys to the modified van to accommodate Bella’s wheelchair. “We’ve got an appointment at the salon that you used to frequent before your stroke.”

“Mom,” Bella sighed. “I don’t think so …”

“I disagree. Sweetheart, I love you, but I see you fading away. Yes, you’re adamant on getting your legs back. But, what about you. Self-care is important, baby girl. Let me do this. We have the time and you deserve it.”

“You know what? I think I agree with you,” Bella said, a slow smile spreading over her face. “But, I’m not dying my hair red.”

“Blonde?” Renee quipped.

“Fuck. No.”

**A/N: Further proof that Riley is a ginormous bag of douche. Seth clearly still loves his father, but … yeah, bag of douche. Anyhow, pictures for this chapter are on my blog. You can find a link to that on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m on twitter, too: tufano79.**

**Teaser on Thursday! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor will it ever be. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I just like to play with Edward and Bella.**

**Also, thank you so much for your support for my writing. It means to me more than words can say.**

**_“It is better to take many small steps in the right direction than to take a giant leap forward only to stumble backward.”  
Old Chinese Proverb_ **

**Chapter Four**

Bella was sitting in the van, glowering at the gym that Jasper had sent her. It was the bottom floor of a medical complex. “Do you think they’ll help me, Mom?” Bella asked.

“I have a good feeling, Bella,” Renee answered.

“I’m afraid, Ma,” Bella whispered. “Jasper gave me something that I haven’t had in a long time … hope. Hope that I can walk; that I can take control of my life again. I miss my freedom … I miss teaching. I miss living.”

“You could go back,” Renee offered. “To teaching, you know.”

“I could, but I don’t feel like I’d have any authority. Not from the chair. I know that there are teachers who do this from a chair, but I’m not strong enough. It’s a mental thing. But, I can’t just ignore it,” Bella sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear. At the spa a couple of weeks ago, Bella was spoiled with a complete makeover. Her toes were painted a brilliant pink and her hair was cut, styled and dyed a rich, chocolate brown, with caramel highlights, hiding the grey that had sprung up since her spinal stroke. She looked like the Bella from her memory and not the shattered woman who’d had her life thrown into upheaval. “Being a book editor is much more flexible for the amount of physical therapy that I need. I can work on the books when I can’t sleep. It’s also a bit more lucrative than teaching. Not by much, but my salary is better than when I worked at the middle school.”

“I would suggest maintaining your credentials. Just in case, baby girl,” Renee said. “Now, shall we meet Alice?”

Bella nodded and released her chair from the back of the van. Pressing a few buttons, the door opened and she eased down the ramp. Renee walked beside her as they entered the facility. Bella introduced herself and she was led to a private room by the receptionist. With some assistance, Bella settled on a table and filled out the insurance paperwork. As she was finishing, the door opened and petite woman walked in. Bella recognized her from the photo on Jasper’s desk.

Trailing behind her was the most beautiful man Bella had ever seen. He was well over six feet tall, with broad shoulders, slender waist, pale skin, with a smattering of freckles across his nose and along his hairline. His hair was a cross between red and chocolate brown, appearing to almost bronze in color, with many multifaceted colors of blonde, caramel and light brown. His eyes captured Bella’s attention. They were crystalline, bright green, swirling with concern and genuine warmth.

“Isabella Swan?” chirped the woman. Bella waved her hand. “I’m Alice Whitlock. This is one of my best physical therapists, Edward Cullen.”

“Please, call me Bella,” Bella smiled, shaking Alice’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet both of you. This is my mother, Renee Swan.”

“Nice to meet you,” Alice said, shaking Renee’s hand.

“A pleasure, Ms. Swan,” Edward said softly, taking her hand in his. Bella shuddered, feeling a shock radiating through her arm. “Are you alright?”

“Just a chill,” Bella laughed. “I’m okay. Thank you, though.”

Alice sat down on a stool and took out a tablet. “I received your file from my husband. I also took the liberty of contacting your previous rehab center. They sent over your progress; from the moment you entered the residential center until you were discharged a few months later.”

Renee huffed, crossing her arms over her chest with disdain.

“Do you have something to add, Mrs. Swan?” Edward asked, arching a brow at Renee.

“That place never helped her in her goal of wanting to walk again,” Renee scowled. “They just taught her out to handle the wheelchair, getting in and out of a car, and building up her upper body strength. Bella was determined to walk again. Her muscles worked. She felt her legs. They never listened to her.”

“We will listen to her,” Alice said quietly. “However, Edward and I would like to talk to Bella. We also have to do a preliminary examination. It’s easier without an audience.”

“Bells?” Renee asked.

“I appreciate you taking me here, but you know I hate feeling weak in front of anyone,” Bella said, reaching for her mother’s hand. “I love you …”

“I love you, too, baby girl,” Renee said, kissing her cheek. “I’ll be thinking positive thoughts.”

“Give us about an hour to do our examination,” Edward said softly, giving Bella a crooked smile. “We will need your help with her exercises at home.” He offered Renee his arm. She blushed, taking it and they ducked out of the room.

“I know that your recovery has been a challenge. How much of what you put out is a front?” Alice asked.

“Almost all of it,” Bella sighed. “I’m frustrated. My legs haven’t worked properly since that night. The first time I moved my legs was when your husband used that wheel thingy on my shin. On top of that, my ex-husband gave up on me and my sons are still struggling with his absence and the changes in the house.”

“That was a bullshit move,” Alice sneered.

“You’re telling me,” Bella grumbled, shaking her head.

Edward knocked and came back into the room. “My apologies,” he said. “Your mom went to go get some coffee. A treat after your first appointment.”

“It’s been hard on her,” Bella muttered. “It’s been hard on all of us. And it’s all so senseless. I don’t understand why this happened to me.”

“Why don’t you tell us about your physical activity level prior to your stroke?” Alice asked.

“I was very active. A few months prior to the stroke, I had just completed a half marathon,” Bella said. “I’d always been active. I worked out to compensate for being clumsy. I found that if I exercised, I wouldn’t stumble over my own feet as much.”

“With you being in such good shape prior to your stroke, it should make things easier with your therapy,” Edward said. He sat down in the chair that Renee had vacated. “After discussing it with Alice and Jasper, I’ll be handling your case. I worked closely with another spinal injury patient and we got some excellent results. If you don’t mind, of course?”

“I thought I’d be working with Alice,” Bella spluttered. “Dr. Whitlock said …”

“Your type of physical therapy is very intense and requires a great deal of strength,” Alice said, giving her a soft smile. “With my own condition, I’m taking a more administrative role in my practice.”

“Are you ill?” Bella asked.

“Pregnant,” Alice grinned, pressing her hand to her flat belly. “We just passed into the second trimester.”

“Congratulations,” Bella breathed. Blinking to Edward, she gave him a sheepish grin. “I’d be more than happy to work with you. I’m sorry about …”

“It’s not a big deal, Ms. Swan,” Edward chuckled. Bella arched a brow. “Bella …”

“If I remember correctly, the movements can be relatively intimate,” Bella blushed. “I’d prefer you call me by my first name, Edward.”

“By all means,” he grinned crookedly.

For the next half hour, Bella told both Alice and Edward of her stroke, the therapy she’d endured and her frustrations with her body. They also delineated a plan of attack for their physical rehabilitation. With that, Alice left and Edward ran some tests on her body. He tested her upper body strength and was shocked at how strong she was. Where she lacked strength was in her feet, legs, and hips. She had good range of motion, but the muscular atrophy was quite apparent.

“So, what’s the plan?” Bella asked as she settled back into her wheelchair. She bent down to pick up her shoes, but Edward gently lifted her leg. “I can do that, Edward.”

“I know,” he said, his eyes crinkling. He guided her leg into his lap and slipped on her sock, followed by her sneaker. “In regard to the plan, we need to get your spine speaking to your lower limbs. We also need to work those muscles.” He picked up her other foot, still bare and he chuckled. “Pink … I like it.”

“My mother picked out the color,” Bella blushed. “I would have gotten something more sedate.”

“It suits you,” Edward beamed. “Can you try something for me?”

“I can try, but that may not necessarily happen,” Bella quipped.

Edward captured her big toe. “Wriggle this,” he said.

“I’ve been trying to wriggle my toes, roll my ankles, bend my knees … none of it works,” Bella snapped. Angry tears welled in her eyes and she gripped the handles of her wheelchair.

“Hey,” Edward said, moving closer and his legs were on either side of her chair. “Your body went through a trauma. You need to reteach it how to do the basics.” She looked at his polo shirt, tears brimming in her chocolate eyes. A drop fell onto her cheek and Edward gently wiped it away with the back of his knuckles. The motion was comforting and intimate. “Look at me, Bella.” Her eyes fluttered shut and more tears fell. She wiped them away before looking at him. “’The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.’” He flipped his hand, showing her a tattoo on his forearm, written in Chinese characters. “Wriggling your toe is the first step to your next marathon.” He rolled back and picked up her foot. “Can you feel my hands on your foot?”

“Yes,” Bella nodded.

“Describe it,” he commanded.

“They’re warm, soft and big,” she blushed.

“Well, your feet are tiny, Bella,” Edward snickered. “Now, focus your attention on your big toe. Take a deep breath and allow your muscle memory to work.” Bella gave him a scowl. “Think positively, Bella.”

“It’s hard to think positive when your life went to hell in a handbasket, Edward,” Bella grumped. Edward gave her a wry smile. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Bella. Move your toe,” he said simply. “Mind over matter.”

“You’re not going to make me read self-help books, are you?” Bella snorted.

“Not yet,” Edward laughed. “Toe? I’m waiting. I’m not going to let you leave until you at least try.”

With an adorable scowl, Bella glowered at her toe. The bright pink nail polish glimmered against her pale skin. Edward’s hands surrounded her foot. She wanted to feel more of his hands on her skin. With a huff of breath, her toe wiggled, brushing against Edward’s wrist. “I did it.”

“Yes, you did,” Edward beamed. “One more wriggle?” Bella nodded and her toes pointed, making her cry out in happiness. He put her sock on and her toes moved freely. When he tied her shoe, he gently lowered her leg. “Now, we’ll start easy. I would like you to try to point and flex your toes ten times before you go to sleep and ten more times when you wake up.”

“When will I come back?” Bella asked.

“For now, we’ll go every other day,” Edward said, standing up and opening the door. Bella rolled her chair past him. “Does this time work for you?”

“My schedule is flexible,” Bella replied. “And I can drive myself. I have a modified van.”

“I’ll put you on the schedule,” Edward smiled as he strolled next to her. He plucked a card from the counter, scribbling on the back and handed it to her. “If you need to reschedule or cancel, just let us know as soon as you’re able. If it’s after hours, you can text me. I’ve included my cell phone number on the back.”

“One question,” Bella mumbled. “Will I work in that room with you or out in the gym?”

“At first, we’ll work in the room. I want to manipulate your legs and get those muscles going. When you get stronger, we’ll move out to the gym. We also have a pool and an aquatic treadmill.”

“Aquatic treadmill?” Bella asked. “What’s that?”

“Exactly what it sounds like,” Edward smirked. “A treadmill, under water. It allows you to strengthen your legs, build your resistance, but at a low impact. You’re reteaching your body how to move, how to walk. It’s important to make it as less stressful as possible.”

“Okay,” Bella nodded. “I trust you. You’re already doing more than my other rehab facility.”

“Excellent!” Edward said. “I’ll see you in a couple of days. Don’t forget to wriggle those toes. Slow and steady, that’s what wins the race.”

“I hope so,” Bella sighed.

Edward squeezed Bella’s shoulders and gave her a deliciously crooked grin. “Remember that feeling when you wriggled your toe. You can do this, Bella. You will be running a half marathon again.” He squeezed her shoulders again. “I’ll see you in a couple of days.”

“Bye, Edward,” Bella said, waving as he walked back to the gym.

My mom came up behind Bella, holding a cup of coffee. “Oh, he’s cute!” she squealed.

“Mother, really?” Bella deadpanned.

**A/N: So, Edward and Bella have finally met. I like this Edward … he’s a hard ass, but with a heart of gold and schmexy tattoos. A picture of his tattoo, among other things, are on my blog. You can find a link for that on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m also on twitter, too: tufano79.**

**I’ll see you in a couple of days! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor will it ever be. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I just like to play with Edward and Bella.**

**Also, thank you so much for your support for my writing. It means to me more than words can say.**

**I’m unsure if you’d heard, but one of our beloved fandom family members passed away this weekend. Dee Creston, lovingly known as FangirlinGrandmaDee, died peacefully and surrounded by family. This chapter is dedicated to one of the kindest, warmest and friendliest members of our TwiFamily. Her love of fic and her encouraging words will be missed, tremendously.**

**From me to you, Dee, {GIANT TUFANO HUGS AND SMOOCHES} … always and forever.**

**_“If a man does not keep pace with his companions, perhaps it is because he hears a different drummer. Let him step to the music which he hears, however measured or far away.”  
Henry David Thoreau_ **

**Chapter Five**

“Edward, can I have a word with you?” Alice asked, sitting at her desk. It had been a couple of weeks since Bella began her physical therapy. She gestured to the chair next to her desk. “How are things going?”

Edward sat down, stretching his legs out. He took a few sips of water. “It’s very slow going. I looked at her scans and her body should be healing. The damage is minute.”

“I think a lot of it is mental,” Alice murmured. “Are you going to take her to the pool?”

“Not yet. The muscles in her legs are not strong enough. We’ve been working them. Her toes are working and she’s able to point and flex her foot.”

“That’s more than she’s done before,” Alice smiled.

“The first time she moved her foot, Bella started crying,” Edward breathed. “At first, she was quiet, but then she just lost it.” He blushed, looking at his boss. “I hate to see women crying. Hell, anyone really.”

“You hugged her, didn’t you?” Alice asked, an understanding look on her face.

“I held her, Alice. I picked her up and held her in my lap as she cried,” he sighed, scrubbing his face. “During our sessions, she told me about what her ex-husband did to her. Her parents are supportive and her kids are great, but she’s been weathering this storm on her own. I wanted to make it a little better.”

“She let her guard down around you?” Alice said. Edward nodded, his face turning a brighter red. “Good, that’s what I was hoping for.”

“What?”

“I see a lot of Rosalie in Bella,” Alice smirked. “Tough as nails, dealing with their disabilities, for the most part, on their own. Emmett brought something out in Rosalie that made her even stronger. She felt supported for the first time.”

“What you’re suggesting goes against everything I learned in my classes, Alice,” Edward said, pursing his lips. “Bella is a beautiful woman, but she’s my patient. A relationship with her is unethical.”

“That’s almost exactly what Emmett said about Rosalie,” Alice laughed. “Within a month, they were a couple. Rosalie also asked to work another therapist. She didn’t want to blur the lines.”

“That’s why she switched to work with Liam,” Edward murmured. “I wondered why she made the switch. It makes sense now.” He looked at Alice. “I don’t want to lose her as a patient. I like seeing her improve with each session. I like seeing her smile.”

“You are _already_ drawn to her, Edward,” Alice said. “Do you need me to reassign Bella to another therapist?”

“No, I don’t,” Edward answered, shaking his head. “I … I want to be a support to her. I don’t want her to think that I’m giving up on her, like her ex-husband.” He checked his watch. “Speaking of which, Bella should be here in a little bit. She’s bringing her oldest son with her so he can learn the exercises that I do with her. I notice a slight regression over the weekend, when she’s not at the center every other day. With her son’s assistance, she can keep trekking forward.”

“Good idea, but be careful. If her son does something that her body can’t tolerate, it may hinder her recuperation,” Alice said.

Edward nodded and got up from Alice’s desk. He walked out to the waiting area. Bella was in her chair, wearing a pair of black workout pants and a pretty blue tunic. Next to her was a tall boy, with light brown hair and pale skin. “Edward,” Bella grinned. “This is my oldest son, Jake. Jake, this Mr. Cullen. He’s been helping me with my physical therapy.”

The boy stood up and he was nearly as tall as Edward. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen. You’ve really helped my mom a lot. Thank you,” he said, holding out his hand. Jake’s voice was higher than Edward anticipated, but the subtle tones of masculinity were swirling in his raspy voice.

“It’s been a pleasure helping your mom,” Edward said. “She’s an amazing woman.”

“That she is,” Jake agreed, grinning at his mother.

“Both of you, stop it,” Bella laughed. “You’re making me blush.” She rolled past the two of them and to the room where she’d done most of her work with Edward. Locking her wheelchair, she slid onto the table and removed her shoes and socks.

Jake watched her with his eyes wide. He’d seen improvement in his mother’s movements, but seeing her maneuver her way onto the table without any sort of assistance was amazing. “Mom, you … how?”

“Edward has showed me how to advocate and move for myself. I also have more control over my lower limbs. I can’t stand, but I can use my feet to push off,” Bella explained, giving Edward a warm smile.

“I’ve helped you, but you’re putting in the hard work, Bella,” Edward said. “Now, on your belly. I want to do some soft tissue massage in your calves.”

“Oooh, thank you,” Bella breathed. “My legs have been tight.”

“That’s because you’re working muscles that have been dormant for over a year,” Edward said, rolling up her pant legs. He picked up some lotion and warmed it in his palms.

“What does the massage do?” Jake asked as Edward began working her calf muscles.

“It’s to lessen muscle tension and alleviate pain,” Edward said. “The more relaxed your body is, the faster the body can heal itself.”

“That explains why after a game, the trainers massage my arm,” Jake said. “I’m the quarterback for my school’s football team. My arm gets tight.”

“Football, you say?” Edward smirked. “I played in high school, but I found that I loved rugby in college. I played until my senior year.”

“Why did you stop?” Bella asked.

“I tore my ACL at one of our last games of the season. I loved the game, but I wasn’t getting any younger,” Edward snickered. “I was already in school for physical therapy and so I used my rehabilitation as on-the-job training.”

“And your knee?” Jake questioned.

“It’s fine. I know when it’s going to rain,” Edward laughed. “But, I can do nearly all the things I could do prior to my injury. I’m actually training for the Ironman.”

“No way!” Jake breathed. “That’s insane! Mom, didn’t you do an Ironman?”

“I ran a half-marathon, Jacob William. I don’t think I could do the swimming portion,” Bella snorted. “Or anything, right now.”

“The swimming part is actually the easiest,” Edward said. “For me, I struggled with the bike ride. The repetitive motion of riding the bike aggravates my knee.”

“Are you designated as an Ironman?” Jake asked.

“Not even close, but I do it to improve my times,” Edward smirked. “I came close the last time I ran the triathlon, missing it by a half hour. I doubt I’ll repeat that. I hadn’t trained as hard as I probably should. I’ve been working a lot.”

“I’m sorry,” Bella said quietly. “If we need to …”

“Bella, stop,” Edward murmured. “We had a physical therapist put in her notice. She was accepted in a doctoral program. Alice hasn’t hired someone to replace her. Also, with Alice not really working on patients due to her pregnancy made us short-handed for the time being. I made a promise to you that I would help you walk. I’m not reneging on that.”

“You’re doing more than my dad,” Jake spat under his breath.

“Jake,” Bella sighed.

“Sorry,” Jake grumbled. “Is there a bathroom in here?”

“Go out the door. It’s across the gym, in the back,” Edward said. Jake nodded, shooting up and darting out of the room. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No. It’s not you, Edward. Jake is very pissed off at his father,” Bella explained. “First, Jake’s irked that Riley gave up on me. Now, he’s is giving up on his family.”

“What do you mean?”

“Jake has made it abundantly clear that he wants nothing to do with father. Seth, my younger boy, still wanted to be with him. Riley is Seth’s hero,” Bella mumbled. “Well, he was Seth’s hero. He’s missed the past three weekends with Seth, saying that he had other plans.” She looked over her shoulder. “I saw him with his _other plans_.”

“He was with another woman?” Edward asked.

Bella nodded. “I was out to eat with a few of my former coworkers, Angela, Jessica and Mike. We were at Pike’s Place and I saw Riley walking down the street with a redheaded woman. It was quite clear that they were more than just friends.”

“And this upsets you?”

“It does, but not for me. I’ve made my peace with his decision to leave. Not many people can handle this type of situation. Hell, there were moments where I wanted to give it all up. Just live with the hand that I was dealt,” Bella muttered. “What pisses me the fuck off is how Riley is handling our boys.” She pushed up, turning to face Edward. “Yes, _our_ relationship ended, but he is still their fucking father. He doesn’t see the light diminish in Seth’s eyes when I get an email or a text, cancelling their time together. He’s not there to pick up the pieces of our shattered son because he’s too _busy._ He doesn’t see the anger of his older son, the hatred and rage building inside. Selfish douchebag.”

“Have you spoken to your attorney?” Edward murmured.

“She’s gotten copies of every single text and email. One more missed weekend and we’re going back to court to modify the custody agreement,” Bella sighed. “I’m sorry for unloading. I talk to my parents and to Rose, but … would you do that to your kids? If you had any … do you have any?”

“I would _never_ do that to my children. At one point, you and your ex-husband loved each other. Your children came from that love,” Edward said quietly. “Walking away from that would be so difficult. They are precious gifts …”

“They are,” Bella whispered, staring at Edward and trying to not cry.

“And I don’t have any children,” Edward whispered back. “I had a few relationships, but nothing serious.”

“I’m surprised,” Bella chortled, wiping her face and giving Edward a shocked smirk. “You’re a handsome man. You probably have women falling at your feet.”

“I do … because I’m a physical therapist,” Edward deadpanned. “But, I catch them before they get hurt.”

“Funny.”

“To be honest, I’m really picky about the women I spend time with,” Edward shrugged. “On your belly, Bella. I need to continue your massage.” She pouted. “I’ll still tell you about my lackluster love life.” She giggled, rolling her eyes and was back on her stomach. He felt his face flush and he worked on her calves. “I have very little patience for fake people. I dated a woman in college that was by my side and I thought she was the one. Then, I got injured and she decided I wasn’t enough. After that, I had a few casual relationships, but nothing serious. I’m focused on my job and helping people, like you.”

“That woman sounds a lot like my ex-husband,” Bella snorted derisively. “Maybe she was the chick on my ex-husband’s arm, with her tongue down his throat.”

“A redhead, you say?” Edward asked. Bella nodded. “Could be. Victoria had bright red hair.”

There was a quiet knock and Jake came back in. The rest of the appointment was spent finishing up Bella’s massage. Then, Edward showed Jake the stretches and exercises. Jake was terrified of hurting his mother. However, Edward saw that Jake adored her.

Edward also recognized that he was starting to adore her … just as much … maybe more?

**A/N: Edward and Bella are building _something_. We also learned a little more about Edward. I just love this guy. He’s so freaking sweet. And sexy as all hell. **

**And can I just say that Riley is a bag of dicks? I hate that guy. He abandons his wife, divorces her and ignores his fucking kids? What the hell?**

**Anyhow, pictures are on my blog. You can access those from a link on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79. I’ll see you all in a couple of days and thank you for reading! I appreciate your comments and support through everything. Hugs to you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor will it ever be. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I just like to play with Edward and Bella.**

**Also, thank you so much for your support for my writing. It means to me more than words can say.**

**I’m unsure if you’d heard, but one of our beloved fandom family members passed away this weekend. Dee Creston, lovingly known as FangirlinGrandmaDee, died peacefully and surrounded by family. This chapter is dedicated to one of the kindest, warmest and friendliest members of our TwiFamily. Her love of fic and her encouraging words will be missed, tremendously.**

**From me to you, Dee, {GIANT TUFANO HUGS AND SMOOCHES} … always and forever.**

**_“Each step you take reveals a new horizon. You have taken the first step today. Now, I challenge you to take another.”  
Dan Poynter_ **

**Chapter Six**

Bella was at her therapist’s office. She was looking at her legs and shocked at how much they’d grown in the three months since she started working with Edward. He was talking about possibly using the bars to start walking. It terrified her. Could she walk again? Would her legs work for her?

“Bella?”

“Coming,” Bella said, turning her chair and rolling into Rose’s office. “Hey, Rose. How’s the baby?”

Emmett and Rose had had a baby girl, via surrogate. “She’s good. Just started rolling over. I can’t believe she’s three months old. How’s your physical therapy?”

“Edward mentioned that we may try walking at my next appointment,” Bella said, giving Rose a smile. “I’m terrified that it won’t work. The muscles in my legs are getting stronger. I have more control in my limbs, but what if I can’t … what if this is all for naught?”

“Bella, you will fall. You’re rebuilding muscles that had not been used in over a year. It’s never easy,” Rose said. “However, you can’t let that slow you down. Your recuperation has been slow and steady …”

“It’s what wins the race,” Bella murmured, smiling gently at Edward’s tender voice when he first mentioned this.

“Now, there’s a face I’ve never seen before,” Rose sang, a coy grin spreading over her face. “Did someone catch your eye?”

Bella’s cheeks flamed. She hid behind her hands, shaking her head harshly. “Maybe, I’ve got some Florence Nightingale thing going on for my physical therapist.”

“Florence Nightingale was a nurse, Bella. Not a physical therapist,” Rose snickered. Bella gave her a hard look, arching a brow at her shrink. “Okay, okay. I’ve met Edward Cullen. He’s easy on the eyes and he pushes for his patients.”

“I agree,” Bella blushed. “I may have a teensy crush on him. There are moments where I feel like there is this connection. I feel more comfortable with him than I did with my ex-husband. Edward has been the rock that I expected from Riley, but he’s kind, strong and loyal.”

“And your ex wasn’t kind?” Rose asked.

“He had moments of kindness, but he was very self-centered and narcissistic,” Bella shrugged. “I loved Riley when I was with him. Our beginning was sweet. Our middle was rocky, at times. Especially after Jake’s birth … and again after I had a C-section with Seth.” Rose arched a brow. “With Jake, I suffered from post-partum depression. Riley disagreed with my need to see a therapist. He thought I was just overtired, but it was more than that. We had a huge fight and he moved out for a month. Both of our parents spoke to him about how real my issues were. I started anti-depressants and immediately felt better. Riley saw that and we went to couple’s counseling.”

“What did that incident tell you about your ex-husband?” Rose asked.

“That he was self-centered. He also was worried about appearance. If I went out not fully made up, he’d get upset. Me having depression, impacted people’s perception of him. Or at least, that’s what he believed. We talked about it, but he never really changed,” Bella huffed. “It’s why I kept up with my physical appearance, running and staying healthy. It was something that he’d never get over. One less rift to contend with, I guess.”

“And then you had your stroke and you were confined to the chair,” Rose muttered.

“To think I was shocked when he asked for a divorce. I wasn’t, really. I saw a bit of this behavior after Seth’s birth.” Bella grumbled. “With my paralysis, I wasn’t the picture-perfect wife anymore. I was this broken thing.”

“You are not broken, Bella,” Rose spat, rolling closer to her and taking her hands. “If anything, Riley is the broken one. He threw away your fifteen-year marriage without a care. He destroyed his relationship with Jake and Seth.”

“I hate that he abandoned our children,” Bella sniffled. “I could handle the end of our relationship, but to casually toss our children to the side. That’s just fucking cruel!”

“Your boys have bonded with Edward, right? They come to your physical therapy sessions?”

“Jake, yes. I think Jake believes Edward is the second coming,” Bella snorted. “Seth is a bit standoffish. That’s understandable. Seth’s vision of his father had been shattered and now this new guy comes into the picture? Even if is my physical therapist, he’s still wary. I do appreciate your suggestion with the therapist for the boys. I do see an improvement in them.”

“Good. I’d like to see them again. If you want to bring them to your next appointment?” Rose suggested. “I know you’re going back to court regarding your custody agreement.

Bella nodded. “That should be the best. They need to know that regardless of what the judge says, that I’ll always be there for them. I hate that my sons are being abandoned by their father. Asshole.”

“I completely agree,” Rose snorted. “But, I think your sons are getting a better role model in your physical therapist.”

“Perhaps,” Bella smirked. “I don’t know.”

“Just go with the flow, Bella,” Rose laughed.

“I’ll try.”

They spent the rest of the hour talking about Bella’s physical improvements and Edward’s plans to get her to walk at her next physical therapy appointment. Rose also asked for Bella’s advice about handling a colicky newborn who refused to sleep in her nursery.

As Bella was wrapping her up her appointment, her cell phone rang. “That’s weird. It’s Seth’s school.” She slid her finger across the screen. “Hello?”

“Mrs. Biers, I’m afraid I need you to come in as soon as possible. Seth was involved in a fight today.”

“What?” Bella growled. “I’m on my way.” She hung up her phone, looking at Rose. “I …”

“Go. Text me when you want to come in. If you want, I can come over to your place,” Rose said.

“Thank you so much.” Bella waved and left. She made her way to Seth’s elementary school, Highland Park Elementary, parking in one of the handicapped spots. She entered the school, showing her driver’s license and was ushered into a conference room. Seth was inside, sitting next to his counselor. He had a black eye and his knuckles were covered in bruises. Bella rolled to her son, taking his face in her hands. “Who did this to you?” Bella asked.

“James Hunter,” Seth clipped, his voice seething with anger. The boy that Seth mentioned was a known bully and had picked fights with a lot of children. “He said that his new daddy was my old one.”

“What?” Bella breathed.

“Mrs. Biers,” said the counselor, a young woman named Kate Lawrence. “James has been picking on Seth since the beginning of the school year.”

“And you haven’t felt the need to tell me?” Bella snapped. “This is my son, Miss Lawrence. If he’s being picked on, I should have been informed. Immediately.”

“That was an oversight on our part,” Kate muttered.

“Seth, tell me what’s going on, bug,” Bella said, taking Seth’s hands.

Scowling at Kate, Seth huffed out a breath. “James in my class. He’s been teasing me. Making fun of me and making fun of you, being in your wheelchair. I usually ignore him. Today, he said something about my dad and he showed me a picture of his mom kissing Dad. There was another picture of Dad crouching next to James in his soccer uniform. I was supposed to be in soccer! We couldn’t do it because of this thing.” He kicked the tire of Bella’s wheelchair.

“Hey, stop that,” Bella snapped. “Now, what did you do after you saw that photo? Where was it?”

“On his phone,” Seth sneered. “I threw his phone across the playground. He pushed me and I punched him back. We got into a fight and we were pulled apart by Mr. Adkinson. I was brought here while James is in Mrs. Evans’ office.”

Bella pursed her lips. “Have you called James’ mother?” she asked.

“She’s speaking to Mrs. Evans,” Kate answered. “Both boys were wrong.”

“I agree with that statement, but this James is cruel. I want to speak to James’ mother and if what James said is true, I will be speaking with my ex-husband,” Bella replied coldly. “I also want my son to be removed from that class. I do not want Seth to be in the same room with that boy. How could he be so cruel?!”

“I could ask that about your son, Mrs. Biers,” said the principal, Mrs. Evans.

“I’m no longer Biers. It’s Swan,” Bella said sharply. “And did you even speak to my son about what James did to him?”

“Not yet,” Mrs. Evans sighed. “Both boys are in a lot of trouble.”

“I have no doubt. Violence is never the answer, but James has been picking on my child for months. Not ONCE did I get a phone call or an email. That is unacceptable. From what my son told me; James was rubbing his face into the fact that my ex-husband is now dating his mother. He showed him pictures.”

“I don’t see that as a reason to fight, Mrs. Biers,” Mrs. Evans said snootily.

“On weekends when my son was supposed to spend time with his father,” Bella snapped. “I don’t condone how Seth behaved, but what James did was cruel.”

“Now, James neglected to mention that,” Mrs. Evans sighed.

“This is a very delicate situation,” Bella muttered. “I’ve already told Miss Lawrence my requests regarding Seth. My son deserves the punishment for fighting, but the other boy was not right. He deserves a punishment, as well.”

“In light of this new information, I tend to agree,” Mrs. Evans nodded. “I will have that conversation with Mrs. Hunter. For now, we need to discuss Seth’s punishment. We have a zero-tolerance policy on violence. It’s an automatic ten-day out of school suspension.”

“Ten days?” Seth wailed. Tears streaked down his pink cheeks, shattering Bella’s heart.

“However, with the new information and James’ behavior toward Seth, we will lessen it to five days,” Mrs. Evans explained.

“I also want Seth in a different class,” Bella said. “Away from that boy.”

“We’ll switch James. Seth is not the only one James has teased,” Mrs. Evans said, giving Seth a smile. “I’m sorry, Seth.”

“He tortured me, Mrs. Evans,” Seth cried, bolting out of the room. Kate left, following him.

“No child should be _tortured_ , Mrs. Evans,” Bella clipped. She pushed back from the table. “Is Mrs. Hunter still here?”

“She left,” Mrs. Evans answered, grimacing at Bella’s clenched fists. “I will be speaking to her about James and about switching his class. I also feel that you should bring Seth to a therapist for his anger issues.”

“I have been bringing him to a therapist for a few months,” Bella retorted. “Now, if you excuse me, I have to help my son in understanding that his father is an asshole, replacing him with another little asshole.” Mrs. Evans puffed up her chest. “Do not take offense, Mrs. Evans. That’s what James is and what he’ll always be, just like my ex-husband. My son is no angel, but he would never be deliberately cruel.” Bella rolled out of the conference room. She got her son from Kate’s office and they left the elementary school. Bella drove them back home and Seth ran out of the car.

It took her a few moments to get out of the car. When she did, her son’s sobs tore at Bella’s heart. She picked up her cell phone and dialed her ex-husband at the office.

“Riley Biers,” he said brusquely.

“You asshole,” Bella spat.

“Isabella, now is not a good time,” Riley said.

“No, it’s the perfect time. That woman you’re seeing? Her son is in Seth’s class. He showed him a picture of the two of you. Nice of you to throw away your children for another little prick,” Bella screamed.

“Fuck,” Riley spat. “James … he said that he and Seth were friends.”

“No, Riley. James is your son’s tormentor, not that you care. You tossed Seth aside for James,” Bella cried. “I hope you know that your custody is gone. Done. You cut your children out of your life, just like you did with me. I can handle it. My children? You’re breaking them. Your selfishness broke them. When our children look back on you, they’ll see an egotistical, self-serving jerk who threw them away.”

“Bells,” he whispered. “I love the boys. I can’t _not_ see them.”

“It’s been nearly a year since you’ve seen Jake and months since you’ve been with Seth. You _really_ do love them,” Bella sneered. “I’ll see you in court and you will never see your sons again.” She hung up her phone, blocking Riley’s work number and rolling into Seth’s room. She found him on his bed, crying and clinging to a stuffed animal that Riley had won at a local carnival. Bella locked her wheelchair and she slid into bed, curling Seth to her chest. He gripped her, squeezing her waist tightly as he cried.

_Damn Riley Biers to deepest pits of hell!_

**A/N: Riley has to be the douchiest of all ex-husbands I’ve ever written for Bella. He’s awful. Throwing away his children for a new family? Yep, douche.**

**Anyhow, pictures are on my blog. You can access that on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m also on twitter: tufano79. I’ll see you in a couple of days. Thank you so much for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor will it ever be. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I just like to play with Edward and Bella.**

**Also, thank you so much for your support for my writing. It means to me more than words can say.**

**I’m unsure if you’d heard, but one of our beloved fandom family members passed away a couple of weekends ago. Dee Creston, lovingly known as FangirlinGrandmaDee, died peacefully and surrounded by family. This chapter is dedicated to one of the kindest, warmest and friendliest members of our TwiFamily. Her love of fic and her encouraging words will be missed, tremendously.**

**From me to you, Dee, {GIANT TUFANO HUGS AND SMOOCHES} … always and forever.**

**_“Every setback means you’re one step closer to seeing the dream come to pass.”  
Joel Osteen_ **

**Chapter Seven**

“And these are the bars where you’re going to, hopefully, take your first steps,” Edward said, following Bella in chair. She’d been distant and barely paid attention throughout her appointment. She also seemed unbearably sad. “Bella?”

“First steps, right,” she said, her voice flat and her gaze looking out the window.

He stopped her, crouching in front of her. “What’s going on, Bella? You’ve been distracted and so sad.”

Bella’s eyes swirled in tears and she buried her face in her hands. Edward maneuvered behind her and rolled her back to the room where he’d worked on her leg muscles. Closing the door, he picked her up and held her in his lap. Her tears soaked his polo shirt as he cradled her to his chest. He wasn’t sure how long he held her, but her tears slowed and she pulled back. “I’m sorry, Edward. I should have just canceled my appointment today. I’m worthless, to be honest.”

“I disagree, Bella,” Edward said, wiping an errant tear away beneath her eye.

“Today, I mean,” she said, looking around and seeing that she wasn’t in her chair. “Did you … how did I … I’m in your lap?”

“Hugging you in the wheelchair hurts the knees,” Edward said. “And with your tears, I think you need more than just a simple hug.” He looked at her, he gave her a tender smile. “What happened? You can talk to me, Bella.”

“I had a court date yesterday,” Bella sighed, idly tracing the symbols on Edward’s forearm. “My ex-husband had been missing visitations with my son, Seth. He, apparently, was playing daddy to his girlfriend’s son, who also happened to be in Seth’s class. The boy showed Seth photos of Riley with him and those photos shattered Seth’s heart. James and Riley snuggling and playing soccer together. Riley promised Seth that he’d sign him up for soccer, but obviously that didn’t happen. My son got into a fight and suspended for five days. I called my ex.”

“What did he say?” Edward asked, anger coursing through his veins.

“I honestly don’t remember, but suffice it to say that I told him that his time with his kids was done,” Bella sneered. Her hands were in fists, but Edward relaxed her, threading his fingers with hers. Bella calmed down and tried not to enjoy Edward holding her hand too much. Blowing out a breath, she continued. “We had our court date and Riley lost all visitation rights. He still needs to pay child support and alimony, including extra money for therapy appointments because of his level of assholery.”

“Assholery? I like it,” Edward snorted. “Did he fight it?”

“He tried, but the judge got in his face regarding his actions toward his children,” Bella said. “Suffice it to say, I got some bonus money because the judge hated my ex and his choices. I’m angry at Riley, but my heart is shattered for my sons.” She bit her lip and looked at Edward. “I’m sorry about unloading on you.”

“I’d like to think that we’re more than just therapist and patient. I consider you a friend, Bella,” Edward whispered.

 _I feel more than that, Edward, but I can’t exactly say that, now can I?_ Bella though snarkily. “You know what? I need my physical therapist right now. I want to walk,” she said.

Edward checked his watch. “The center is closed,” he murmured.

“Oh, well, never mind,” Bella sighed.

“No, we’re going to get you to walk, Bella,” Edward said. “I think this might be better. No audience. Just you and me.”

He gently picked her up and placed her back into her wheelchair. She wriggled her toes as they rolled out to the gym. Locking her chair behind the parallel bars, Edward stood in front of her. Bella put her hands onto the bars after the foot rests were pushed away. Bella had been able to stand, but for a few seconds before her body gave out. Edward was there, catching her with ease. Each time she stood up; she could do it for longer periods of time.

“You ready, Bella?” Edward asked. She nodded, grasping the bars and heaving her body to a standing position. Edward braced his hold on her hips. “That was really smooth,” he murmured.

“Jake has been helping me,” Bella smiled, adjusting her hold on the bars. “I’ve been standing for five minutes at a time. My father and oldest son have set up a pair of bars and mats in our garage.”

“You ready to take that next step?” Edward asked.

“I’m ready to take any steps,” Bella snorted.

“Let’s start simple. Try shifting your weight from foot to foot,” Edward said. “Sway your body.”

“What if I fall?” she asked.

“You won’t. I won’t let you, Bella,” he said, squeezing her hips.

Bella felt a jolt of energy from his hands. His thumbs were just above the waistband of her leggings, caressing her skin and making her jittery, turning her on. She shifted weight on her feet. The muscles protested and she whimpered. She closed her eyes, focusing her attention on moving.

“Try picking up your foot as you sway, Bella,” Edward commanded.

“Okay,” she whispered, lifting up her right foot. It was heavy, but it moved at her request. She tried with her left foot, but it wouldn’t lift. “Damn it.”

“Your left side is a bit weaker than your right,” Edward said. “We’ll get them on even ground, Bella. I promise.”

“Can I try to walk?” she asked.

“Right foot first, Bella,” he said.

Bella nodded, shifting her weight again and taking a tiny step with her right foot. She gasped, smiling widely and blinking up at Edward. The grin on his face was beautiful as he encouraged her to repeat the action with her left foot. It didn’t work and she began to stumble. She caught herself on the bars, shaking her head. Readjusting her grip, she took a more confident step with her right foot. With a groan, she stepped with her left foot and again, she stumbled. This time, she wasn’t as quick and Edward caught her. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as he held her tiny body against his. “You did it, Bella,” he whispered.

“I did it,” she breathed, a wide smile spreading over her face. She hugged him tightly and he buried his nose into her neck, smelling her subtle perfume. He pulled back, caressing her cheek. Bella’s eyes darkened and she licked her lips. Edward inched forward, wanting to taste her. Her fingers moved from his neck to his hair, twisting the strands tightly. “Edward …”

“Tell me no,” he said, barely audible.

“Please?” she whimpered.

He couldn’t deny the sound of her voice. With a low growl, he pressed his mouth to hers. Her lips were so soft and pliant against his. He nipped at her lips. She gasped and he slid his tongue between her lips. He twisted his body, gently lowering Bella to the mats. He held her to his body as he lay down next to her. Their kiss was fiery, with sighs and whimpers. Bella nibbled on his lower lip as his hands moved down her ribcage to lay on her ass. Bella lifted her right leg and allowed him to slip his thigh between her legs. Bella ground against him, feeling alive for the first time since her back decided to implode.

Edward pull back because his lungs were on fire. He looked at Bella. Her lips were swollen and the emptiness in her eyes was gone. “I shouldn’t have done that, but I can’t wait to do it again.” He leaned down, brushing his lips over hers. She smiled against his mouth. “I don’t know if I have the power to stay away from you, Bella. We’ve crossed this bridge. I’ve felt your lips against mine, your body tucked to me. I want you. I want this.”

“Me, too,” Bella whispered, her fingers tracing his lips. “You see me as a woman and not a mistake or something broken.”

“You’re a beautiful, vivacious woman and you were bruised. Never broken, Bella,” he said, cupping her cheek. He kissed her again, desperate to feel her lips against his. She melted into his arms, clinging to him and trying to move even closer to him. He chuckled. “You are far too tempting, Beautiful Bella.”

“Says the most handsome man I’d ever met,” Bella quipped.

“And we’re doing this in the wrong order,” Edward chuckled, sitting up and pulling Bella with him. She struggled to balance, but Edward lifted her into his lap. “Better?”

“Yeah. My back is not as strong as it should be,” Bella chuckled.

“We’ll work on that,” Edward said. “We’ve been focusing on your legs and not so much on your back when you’re not in your chair.”

“Only when I’m sitting without any sort of back support, but I don’t want to talk about my recovery. I want to talk about this,” she smirked, kissing him and sucking his lower lip between her teeth. Edward groaned, tasting her and losing himself in her kisses. He pulled back, pressing his forehead to hers. “You’re really good at this.”

“I’m inspired by you,” Edward said. “You’re just so kissable.” He kissed her again before moving back but balancing her in his arms. “What I was saying is that we’re doing this backwards. Usually a first kiss happens after a date. We haven’t had a date.”

“Are you asking me out?” Bella asked.

“Yes,” he nodded, giving her his deliciously crooked grin. “Isabella Swan, will you go out on a date with me?”

“Edward Cullen, I’d be honored,” she smirked.

**A/N: Can we just … wow?! I love this Edward. He’s so sweet and kind, but virile and sexy. Imagine Robert Pattinson in those sexy shirtless pictures from the latest Dior ad. That’s my inspiration for this Edward. Yummy … pictures from that ad campaign will be used as picture teasers in upcoming chapters.**

**Anyhow, pictures from this chapter are on my blog. You can find a link for that on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

**Leave me some loving!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor will it ever be. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I just like to play with Edward and Bella.**

**Also, thank you so much for your support for my writing. It means to me more than words can say.**

**I’m unsure if you’d heard, but one of our beloved fandom family members passed away a couple of weekends ago. Dee Creston, lovingly known as FangirlinGrandmaDee, died peacefully and surrounded by family. This chapter is dedicated to one of the kindest, warmest and friendliest members of our TwiFamily. Her love of fic and her encouraging words will be missed, tremendously.**

**From me to you, Dee, {GIANT TUFANO HUGS AND SMOOCHES} … always and forever.**

**_“Take small steps every day and one day you will get there.”  
Unknown_ **

**Chapter Eight**

“Mom, can’t you come to my game?” Seth asked. He was dressed in his soccer uniform. After hearing what Riley had done, Jake and Charlie worked out a deal to find a new soccer club for Seth. He was playing with a travel team out of Tacoma. Bella was able to attend, as well. They were indoor games, with easy access for Bella’s wheelchair. “I’m the starting right wing today!”

“Seth, bug, I’d love to come, but I have plans,” Bella said. “You knew about this. I told you on Monday.” Seth growled and stomped to his room. “Seth Michael Biers, do not slam your …” _SLAM!_ “Door.” Bella pinched her nose and smoothed her skirt. She rolled toward the living room when the doorbell rang. She checked her watch. Edward was early. She opened the door and smiled at Edward. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and black dress shirt, with a black leather jacket over it. “You’re early.”

“I am. Alice noticed how antsy I was and she sent me home,” he laughed, holding out a bouquet of lavender roses. “For you, Bella.”

“Please, come in,” Bella said, gesturing into her home. “Thank you for the roses. It’s been a long time since I got flowers.” He stepped inside. “I will need some help. My vases are above my head and I don’t feel confident enough to stand without the bars.”

“Of course,” Edward replied. They walked to the kitchen and Bella pointed to a crystal vase above the sink. Edward tugged it down and filled it with water. Bella arranged the roses, putting the vase on the kitchen table.

“Mom?” came the deeper voice of Jacob. “When is Poppy coming?”

“I don’t know,” Bella answered. “Check my phone. It’s charging in my bedroom.”

Jake came into the kitchen, smiling when he saw Edward. “Hey, man! I didn’t expect to see you. I thought we’d be on our way to the field for Seth’s soccer games,” Jake said, shaking Edward’s hand.

“You’re not playing tonight?” Edward asked. “Isn’t it sectionals for the football team?”

“It is, but we sucked,” Jake laughed. “We weren’t eligible. So, I’m watching over my little brother with my grandpa, if he ever gets here.” He handed Bella her phone. “Well?”

“Damn it,” Bella snapped. “One of his deputies is out sick and he needs to work.”

“Deputies?” Edward asked.

“My dad is a police chief in the town where I grew up, Forks,” Bella answered, with a heavy sigh. “Technically, he’s semi-retired. The new police chief will be starting after the first of the year.” She gave him a frown. “How do you feel about going to a soccer game instead of what you had planned?”

“It’ll be fun,” Edward nodded.

“Really?” Jake asked. “You’re not going to throw a bitch fit like my asshole father?”

“Why would I? I get to spend time with you, your brother and your mom,” Edward said. “Jake, not every man is like your dad.”

“I know that. I see that with Poppy and with how you treat my mom. But, is it normal for a physical therapist to bring flowers to his patient?” Jake asked, a smirk spreading over his face.

“Smart ass,” Bella laughed. “I told you I was going on a date with Edward.”

“I know,” Jake snickered, but sobered quickly. “I’m sorry that our plans messed up your date.”

“Go get your brother. I’ll change out of this and then we’ll go,” Bella said, shooting Edward a wry look. When Jake darted down the hall, Bella twisted her hands. “I’m so sorry. If you want to go …”

“I want to see Seth play,” Edward said, taking her hands and smiling at her. He caressed her cheek and bent down to kiss her. “Is there anything I can do to help you?”

“If you want to grab the bag and toss it in the back of the van, that would be great. I just need to put on some jeans,” Bella answered, pointing to a large bag near the doorway. “Thank you for being so flexible.”

“I get to spend time with my girl,” Edward purred.

“Your girl?” Bella asked, arching a brow.

“If you’d like to be. I know that I’m having feelings that I’ve never felt before, Bella,” Edward said lowly, trailing his fingers down her arms and linking his hand with hers.

Bella blushed, running her thumb over his knuckles. “I’d like that. A lot.” She giggled. “I’m hardly a girl, though.”

“I’m no spring chicken either,” Edward laughed. “Age doesn’t matter to me. Though, I’m older than you.”

“No way,” Bella breathed. “You look like you’re in your mid-twenties.”

“I could say the same for you, Beautiful Bella,” Edward replied. “I’m thirty-seven and will turn thirty-eight in June.”

“You are older than me,” Bella snickered. “I turned thirty-six in September.”

“Mom, we’ve got to get going,” Jake said, dragging Seth into the living room.

“Five minutes,” Bella breathed, holding up her hand. She scurried back into her room and the door closed.

“Why are you coming with us?” Seth asked, his brown eyes hard and angry. “I didn’t invite you.”

“I did, punk,” Jake said, cuffing his brother’s head. “Be nice. Mr. Cullen has been helping Mom get her feet back. If your head hadn’t been buried so far up your ass, you’d see Mom standing and getting stronger.”

“She actually took her first steps last week,” Edward said, picking up the bags and slinging them over his muscular shoulders.

“She did?” Seth asked.

Edward’s face flushed as he remembered the events _after_ her steps. The hottest, most amazing kiss he’d ever had. He was rock hard for hours after Bella had left. He enjoyed some erotic fantasies, involving Bella’s mouth, his hardness and a very cold shower. “It happened after hours, but she walked.”

“More like shuffled,” Bella snickered. “I’m still working on it.”

“Can you walk now, Momma?” Seth whispered, looking at his mother.

“Stand, yes. Walk, no,” Bella answered. “I still need a lot of support and my balance is nonexistent.” She checked her watch. “Shit, we need to go.” Jake and Seth grabbed their coats, clambering out of the house. Bella tugged her purse into her lap and Edward slid her jacket on. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, Beautiful Bella,” he smiled, opening the door.

They drove the half hour to the indoor soccer field in Tacoma. Bella grumbled when she noticed that all of the handicapped spots were taken. “I’ll drop you all off and then park in the back.”

“I’ll stay with you,” Edward said. “It’s dark out and I want to make sure you have enough room to maneuver out of the van.”

“Thanks, Mr. Cullen,” Jake beamed. “At least someone is taking care of Mom. She needs it.”

Bella stopped the car and the boys clambered out, walking inside. Bella turned her van down an aisle and searched for a spot with an opening on the passenger side so she could get out of her car. “Damn it,” she spat.

“Bella, just park the car and I’ll help you out,” Edward said quietly.

“I know you’re capable, but it pisses me off that people are so ignorant.” She stopped the van, pointing to a horrifically parked SUV. “He’s taking up three spaces. Could they be more selfish? As someone who’s had their mobility dramatically affected, I try to be as self-sufficient as possible. You won’t always be with me and my father can’t lift me. Well, he can, but he bitches. A lot.” Her eyes were welling with tears. “I need to be independent, Edward and these assholes …”

“This is more than just the parked cars, isn’t it, Bella?” Edward whispered. Bella nodded jerkily. “Please park the car and talk to me? There’s a line behind us.”

“Oh, right,” Bella said, wiping her face and parking in the first available spot. She turned off the car, gripping the steering wheel angrily.

“Bella?”

“After tonight, I won’t bring this up anymore. I want to explore what we have, without the ghost of my ex-husband haunting our fledgling relationship,” she said. “When we rode to the hospital in the ambulance, the night of my stroke, Riley made so many promises to me. ‘I’ll never leave you. You’re so strong. Stronger than I could ever be. I love you, so much. Stay with me.’ All empty. Within a few months, he was moving out and saying that he couldn’t handle my paralysis and recovery.” She sniffled and reached for a tissue. “After that, I worked my ass off to regain my independence. I didn’t want to rely on anyone.”

“You can’t do everything alone, Bella,” Edward said.

“The one thing I learned from Riley’s decision was that I could only rely on myself,” Bella said, her voice taking on a cold, angry tenor. “Shortly after I got my new license and this van, I was determined to go grocery shopping by myself. I was able to do it, but someone had parked too close to me, in the handicapped spot. I couldn’t leave. I couldn’t get into my vehicle. I waited until the person came out to back out their car. I went off on them, explaining that the extra room in a handicapped spot is necessary. This girl couldn’t be bothered that my groceries were going bad in the back or that I couldn’t leave.”

“What happened?”

“A Desert Storm Vet named Peter grabbed the manager. He’d been in a similar situation when he’d returned from his tour. He lost his legs and hadn’t received his prosthetics,” Bella sighed. “The manager called the cops and the woman got a ticket, a pricey ticket, and was banned from the store. All of my groceries were replaced and I made a friend, but I felt so helpless.”

Edward reached across the console and threaded his fingers with hers. “You have every right to be angry at Riley for abandoning you. I’m angry at him for abandoning you and giving up on your children. You _are_ stronger than anyone that I know. That is not an empty vow or worthless compliment. But, letting people in is also important.”

“I’m better than I used to be,” Bella sighed. “I let you in. I feel like I have more of a support system than I ever did while I was married to Riley.”

“I’m glad you let me in,” Edward smiled. “I think I knew that you did so when you broke down the first time and you let me comfort you.” He unbuckled his seatbelt. “I also have a hell of a white knight syndrome. Give me a chance to rescue you, and I’ll gladly do it.”

“Well, my white knight, can you rescue me from the driver’s seat of my van?” Bella giggled.

“With pleasure, my lady,” Edward said with an awful accent.

“Don’t quit your day job, Edward,” Bella said, her giggles moving to full-blown laughter.

“So, my future as an actor is not a wise decision?” Edward asked with a cheeky grin, opening the door and jogging to the driver’s side. With ease, Edward lifted Bella’s chair out of the van and to the rear of the vehicle. He locked the van.

“When do you think I’ll be able to get rid of that thing?” Bella asked, taking the keys from Edward. “I had an SUV before, but with the chair, I had to get the van to accommodate the ramp and the adjusted controls.”

“I think you could probably drive now,” Edward said as they walked to the indoor soccer fields. “You can point and flex your feet.”

“But, I can’t get in and out of the car, nor move my leg across to press the brake,” Bella grumbled.

“I beg to differ,” Edward said. Bella arched a brow while he held open the door. “At your next appointment, we’ll go out in my car in the parking lot. I want you to try.”

“I don’t want to ruin your car,” Bella squeaked.

“I trust you, Beautiful Bella,” Edward said. “Now, let’s watch some soccer.”

For the next hour, Jake, Bella and Edward watched Seth play soccer. He was really good, flying across the field and shooting the game-winning goal. The angry look on Seth’s face dissipated as he laughed and played with his teammates. When he finished, Seth beamed widely. “Did you see, Mom?”

“I did, bug,” Bella said, tugging on his hand and pulling him to a sweaty hug. “I’m so proud of you, Seth.”

“Mom, you’re being all mothery,” Seth whined, snuggling closer.

“Meh, I’m your mom. I’m entitled to be mothery. It’s my one joy in life,” she quipped, kissing his forehead. Seth stood up, tugging on his jersey. “I bet that you’re starving after shooting that winning goal, hmmmmm?”

“Beyond starving,” Seth said.

“Me too, and I was just watching,” Jake snickered.

“You breathe and you’re starving,” Bella deadpanned. “You’re going to eat me out of house and home.”

“Well, I’d like to take all of you out for dinner to celebrate your win,” Edward said. “Seth, where you do want to go?”

“I get to choose?” Seth asked. “Even after I acted rude to you?”

Edward looked at Seth. “Look, kiddo, I know that you’ve been dealing with some bullshit,” he said honestly. “Your mom told me about your dad and you have every right to be mad. Just like her, your life has been thrown into turmoil. As far as you know, I’m another jerk who could hurt you, your brother or your mom.”

Seth tugged on Edward’s hand and he crouched down. Seth looked at him. “You’re not a jerk, Mr. Cullen. I’m sorry that I was.” He threw his arms around Edward’s neck. Edward’s eyes bugged out, but he returned Seth’s embrace. Seth stepped back. “Can we go to Shake Shake Shake?”

“We need some good grease,” Edward smirked. “And enough with the Mr. Cullen. Please, if it’s alright with your mom, call me Edward.”

“As long as you are respectful,” Bella said. Jake nodded, shooting a bright smile to Edward. Seth slid his hand into Edward’s and gave him a more tentative grin.

“I don’t know about you, but I want some ‘good grease’ with a side of a delicious shake,” Jake said. “Can we go?”

“It’s a date,” Edward laughed.

**A/N: A bit of fluffiness and sweetness with the budding family. Not many men would be that understanding, but this Edward is the shit … the perfect man, in my eyes.**

**Pictures from this chapter are on my blog. You can access that from a link in my profile. You can also find the link in my Facebook group: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m also on twitter, too: tufano79. Please leave your thoughts and I’ll see you in a couple of days. Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor will it ever be. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I just like to play with Edward and Bella.**

**Also, thank you so much for your support for my writing. It means to me more than words can say.**

**I’m unsure if you’d heard, but one of our beloved fandom family members passed away a couple of weekends ago. Dee Creston, lovingly known as FangirlinGrandmaDee, died peacefully and surrounded by family. This chapter is dedicated to one of the kindest, warmest and friendliest members of our TwiFamily. Her love of fic and her encouraging words will be missed, tremendously.**

**From me to you, Dee, {GIANT TUFANO HUGS AND SMOOCHES} … always and forever.**

**_“Success is a sum of small efforts, repeated day in and day out.”  
Robert Collier_ **

**Chapter Nine**

“Mother fucker!” Bella yelled, falling down and catching herself on her hands. “Why can’t I do this?”

Edward crouched down, helping her back up and carrying her back to her chair. “Bella, you’re doing great.”

“I’m not,” she snarled. “I can’t walk. Yes, I’ve taken steps. I can drag my feet with the help of the bars, but as soon as I pull my hands away, I fall. I’m clumsy and awkward. I hate this.”

“Gravity is hindering your recuperation. You need to get your gait back,” Edward said. “You need to remember how to move your legs.”

“How can we do that?” Bella asked.

“The aquatic treadmill. You’ll have the buoyancy and freedom to get your groove,” Edward suggested. “I think for now we’ll massage your back and work on your strengthening exercises. Tomorrow, we’ll meet at the pool and do some exercises in there, followed by the treadmill.”

“Okay,” Bella sighed. She rolled herself to the rear of the center. When she arrived at the table, she locked her chair and stood up.

“You should be proud that you’re able to stand so easily,” Edward said, moving behind her as she shuffled to turn and slid onto the table. “You’re improving.”

“Just not quickly enough for my opinion,” Bella muttered, pulling her leg up to take off her shoes and socks.

“Prior to your stroke, did you ever have a serious injury? You were an athlete, a runner,” Edward asked.

“Nothing too serious. The most serious thing that happened to me was having a C-section for Seth because he was born breech,” she shrugged.

“Breech?”

“Ass first. It’s bad for the baby, running the risk of cutting off their oxygen supply, so they performed surgery to take him out,” Bella answered, rolling over onto her stomach.

“And how long did it take before you felt better? After your C-section?” Edward questioned, lifting her shirt. Her began massaging her lower back, kneading the knots surrounding her spine.

“How long until I was ‘healed?’ Technically, I was all better after eight weeks. I didn’t feel like myself until I … well, I never felt like myself since the C-section,” Bella answered honestly.

Edward heard sadness in her response, but he wouldn’t press her since they’d moved from the private room. They’d moved on Bella’s suggestion. She said that if they were in that private room, she’d want to do naughty things to Edward. The horny male in Edward wanted to do those naughty things. The consummate professional, however, agreed with his girlfriend and they continued their physical therapy out in the open. “Bella, I know that you want to snap your fingers and everything will be perfect. You were confined to a wheelchair for over a year and a half. The connection from your spinal cord to your legs is frayed, but healing. What did your first doctor say?”

“That I’d never walk again,” she said, wrinkling her nose.

“You’re walking. You’re standing. You’re defying _his_ expectations,” Edward said. “It’s not going to be smooth sailing. There will be setbacks, but you need to power through them and don’t let those setbacks bring you down.”

“With you as a cheerleader, it’s hard not to,” Bella smiled. “Thank you, Edward. You’ve been so much … _more_.” She looked back at him, giving him a loving look.

“I want to kiss you so badly,” he whispered, staring back at her.

“You can. Later. You’re coming over for dinner, right?” Bella asked.

He nodded. “I’ll be there by six.”

After dinner, Edward and Bella were settled on the couch. Seth and Jake were in the basement, playing on their gaming system. Bella was leaning against Edward while he idly played with her hair as they watched television. They’d been a couple for over a month, dating and learning about each other.

Bella had learned that Edward was an only child of an older couple, Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle was a doctor, a general practitioner, and his wife was a retired interior designer, but dabbled when inspiration struck. They retired to Jacksonville, Florida, closer to Esme’s sister, Elizabeth, who recently lost her husband, Edward’s namesake. Edward said he knew he’d do something with medicine, but he knew that didn’t want to be a doctor. He grew up in Chicago, but moved to Portland when he was in high school with his parents. He went to school, attending UDub, getting his degree in physical therapy, with a masters in kinesiology.

Bella told him about her teaching career and her decision to resign after her stroke, not feeling comfortable in a school setting in a wheelchair. She knew she could still teach, but her heart wasn’t in it. She shared about her childhood in Forks, also attending UDub, but a couple of years after Edward. They probably crossed paths while on campus.

“I’ve been doing some writing,” Bella said. She hadn’t told anyone, not even her parents. “With my job as a copy editor, I kind of got inspired.”

“Writing?” Edward asked, looking down at her.

Bella nodded, sitting up and turning to face him. “I’ve been keeping a diary about my recovery. When I sent back my latest books that I’d been assigned, I must have sent my boss my diary. Some of my earlier entries …”

“Let me guess … they want to publish you?” Edward smirked, brushing a few errant curls from her face. Bella blushed and nodded. “What you’re going through, it’s raw. It’s real.”

Bella looked at him, picking up his hand and idly playing with his fingers. “Would you read it?”

“Me?” Edward asked. “Don’t you want your parents …”

“Edward, you’ve become very important to me. I value your opinion. You make me laugh. You’ve been a rock, supporting me with each step forward and encouraging me if I fall.” Tears began to brim in her eyes. “I feel closer to you than I ever did to the man I was married to for fifteen years.” She cupped his cheek. Clumsily, she moved so she was straddling his legs, sitting on his lap. “I feel like a woman with you. You look at me like I’m _me_ and not some cripple in a chair.”

“Hey,” Edward said, wiping her tears away. “You’re not a cripple. You are the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever met, with a warm heart, a beautiful smile and a sharp wit. The love you have for your sons is so blinding and they’re so lucky to have you as their mom.” He pulled her closer so she was inches away from him. “You are so important to me, too. I will always be by your side when you fall. You are my best friend and the woman who showed me how to use this.” He took her hand and pressed it to his heart. “You’re in here, Bella. You’ve burrowed your way into my heart, my soul, in a way that I never expected.”

“I love you, Edward,” Bella whispered.

He smiled, his own eyes starting to fill with tears. “I love you, too, Bella.” She let out a tiny laugh before moving in to kiss him, caressing his lips with hers. She tangled her fingers into his hair and he held her tightly against his muscular body. He felt his own body react to feeling her warmth over him and he wanted nothing more than to carry her to her bedroom to show her how much he loved her.

“Mom?” Seth called.

“Shit,” Bella squeaked. Edward moved her so she was off to the side, but still somewhat on his lap. “Yeah, bug?”

“Don’t forget. I need that permission slip signed. It’s on the table,” he said, poking his head out from his room. “I’m going to bed. Jake is on the phone with his _girlfriend_.”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Jake yelled from the basement.

“She’s not now,” Edward snickered.

“He’s texting her. Calling is so _old school_ ,” Bella quipped. “Or InstaSnapChatGramming. I don’t know. I barely use text and Facebook.”

“Mom, the permission slip?” Seth asked.

“It’ll be signed,” Bella nodded. “Jake! Stop texting and go to bed!”

“Fine,” Jake grumbled, galumphing back up the stairs. “I’ll be late tomorrow. Basketball away game. Paul’s giving me a ride home.”

“Call me when you leave school,” Bella said. “Or text me.” Jake gave her a thumbs up and went to his room, closing the door with a dull thud. “Talk about a bucket of cold water.”

“I felt like I was in high school, getting caught by my parents,” Edward chuckled.

“I didn’t want to stop,” Bella sighed. She looked at him, a coy look in her eyes. “Stay? Please?”

“I need to leave early so I can go home and change for work,” Edward answered, his hands moving up her legs. “But, I really don’t want to go.”

“I know that our relationship hasn’t been very traditional. We haven’t progressed further than kissing and heavy petting,” she blushed. “I miss sex. There’s no denying that.”

“I’ll wait for you, Miss Swan. Right now, it would be a challenge. I would get in my head, not wanting to hurt you and I want you to enjoy every moment,” he purred, nuzzling her neck.

Bella’s eyes rolled back while he kissed her neck. “I could …” she breathed, sliding her hand down his abs to his belt buckle. He stopped her hand, pulling it to his mouth and kissing her palm. “What?”

“As much as I’d want to feel your mouth on me, I’m a firm believer in equal opportunity. Bella, I want to make love to you. I want to taste every inch of your skin, but not until you’re in a better place in your recovery. Until then, I can survive with a lot of lotion and plenty of cold showers. If you taste me, believe me when I say, I’ll want to do the same,” he said. “Which kind of brings me to something you brought up during our appointment … what did you mean when you never felt like yourself after your C-section?”

“I felt ugly,” Bella answered. “I had this gnarly scar and Riley, he never really touched me after Seth’s birth. We had the obligatory anniversary sex, but nothing beyond that. I felt undesirable, to be honest. My body had served its purpose of incubating two little humans and Riley was done with me. At least, sexually. I kind of gave up after that. I mean, I worked out and stuff, but I didn’t put on makeup or get my hair cut. The weekend before you met me? My mom spoiled me with a day at the spa. Manicure, pedicure, facial, haircut, color and all new makeup. My mom had a belief that my appointment with Jasper and working at your rehab facility would be a changing point in my life.”

“Your mom is wise beyond her years,” Edward snickered, picking Bella up. Normally, she’d want to be placed in her chair, but having this perfect man take care of her didn’t cause her anxiety, like usual. “It was a changing point.”

“I agree. It brought me to you,” she said, hugging his shoulders as he carried her to her bedroom.

“And now that I’ve got you … I’m not letting go, Bella,” Edward whispered, kicking the door closed.

**A/N: Sorry about the cockblock. Kids … you know? Besides, Bella is not in the right place in her recovery to really enjoy anything sexually.**

**Not very many pictures with this one, but the ones that are on my blog. You can access that by clicking on the link in my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

**Thank you for reading!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor will it ever be. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I just like to play with Edward and Bella.**

**Also, thank you so much for your support for my writing. It means to me more than words can say.**

**I’m unsure if you’d heard, but one of our beloved fandom family members passed away a couple of weekends ago. Dee Creston, lovingly known as FangirlinGrandmaDee, died peacefully and surrounded by family. This chapter is dedicated to one of the kindest, warmest and friendliest members of our TwiFamily. Her love of fic and her encouraging words will be missed, tremendously.**

**From me to you, Dee, {GIANT TUFANO HUGS AND SMOOCHES} … always and forever.**

**_“Develop an attitude of gratitude, and give thanks for everything that happens to you, knowing that every step forward is a step toward achieving something bigger and better than your current situation.”  
Brian Tracy_ **

**Chapter Ten**

Months went by. Edward became a regular fixture at the Swan household, spending the night frequently. So often, he had brought over a fair amount of clothing, most of which hung in Bella’s closet. He celebrated Thanksgiving and Christmas with the family, and was unofficially adopted by Renee and Charlie.

In addition to opening his heart to Bella, Edward also opened his heart to the boys. Jake accepted Edward easily and gained a new male role model and friend. Seth was still cautious, having been burned by his father, but he grew to like Edward and gobbled up his attention along with his knowledge about sports.

Bella’s recovery was slowly improving after a month-long stall. She still struggled with balance, but she was able to walk smoothly in the aquatic treadmill. Edward also had her work on a recumbent stepper to get her leg strength back. She could walk, but required the use of a walker for balance. Bella hated it, vowing to never use one when she reached the age of eighty. Regardless, she was walking more and using her wheelchair less and less.

During the boys’ spring break, Edward took Bella to visit his parents in Jacksonville. Jake and Seth wanted to spend time with Nana and Poppy, going fishing and camping. Bella was more than happy to have her sons go with her father to do their outdoorsy things. It had been a cold and wet winter. When Edward suggested the trip to Florida, Bella readily agreed, eager to get out of Seattle. She hadn’t had a vacation since she started working for the publishing house.

As they flew over the country, Edward read Bella’s diary entries. She was watching a movie on her iPad while Edward read her inner-most thoughts on her laptop. She knew it was tough for him, reading about the pain she endured. He held her close, kissing her forehead and crying during her lowest parts of her recovery. At one point, Edward closed her laptop.

“What?” Bella asked, tugging out her ear buds.

“Your ex-husband is a douchebag,” Edward sneered.

“Keep in mind that I was writing these as if no one would read them,” Bella snickered. “Obviously, I need to do some major editing …”

“No, they need to know about how _not_ to treat someone who had a life-altering medical event,” Edward huffed. “He’s so cold! What did you ever see in him?”

“When we met, he was good and kind, treating me with love and affection. We got married relatively quickly. I was pregnant with Jake. He was a drunken debacle baby, but we loved him from the moment we found out I was pregnant. Anyway, we were still in college. I had Jake in June between my junior and senior years of college and I was back, student teaching in August. Riley’s parents helped a lot,” Bella said.

“You don’t talk about them, in your diary,” Edward said.

“They both died, around our five-year anniversary. Car accident,” Bella frowned. “William, Riley’s dad, fell asleep at the wheel and crossed four lanes of traffic before wrapping his car around a telephone pole.” Bella sighed. “Riley was a mess after that, fell into a deep depression. He bounced back, returning to the sweet, affectionate man I married and Seth was conceived. After Seth’s birth, Riley just shut off. We lived together, but we weren’t _together_. It wasn’t a marriage. Then, I had my stroke and his true colors came out.”

“You mentioned in here that you thought he was having an affair?”

“Oh, he was. It started about a year after Seth’s birth. It’s the same woman I saw him with, the redhead. He admitted it after he handed me the divorce papers, while we were meeting for mediation. He moved in with her and is playing daddy to her kid, James,” Bella snorted. “Didn’t you mention that you dated a redhead?”

“I did, but I ran into her when I was at the conference in San Diego …”

“Longest three days of my life,” Bella grumped.

“Agreed,” Edward laughed. “Anyway, Victoria … well, things didn’t work out between us because … I don’t have the right parts. I needed to have breasts and a vagina.”

“She’s a lesbian,” Bella surmised.

“Yeah. She’s married now. Her wife, Maggie, had me over for dinner where I met their children. Siobhan was carried by Maggie and Victor was carried by Victoria,” Edward said. “Anyway … I’m sorry that Riley was so stand-offish toward the end.”

“When we had that court date, suspending his visitation rights, we talked. It was really weird. We were at each other’s throats in the courtroom, but when the judge sided with me, he just deflated. Packing up my stuff, I rolled out and found my ex-husband sitting outside of the courtroom. He told me that he regretted what he did to me and to our family,” Bella said.

“Let me guess, his girlfriend dumped him?” Edward asked.

“No, they were still together, but he hated that he put the needs of her and her asshole son before our family,” Bella murmured. “He just realized what he’d done, alienating our children for his own selfish purposes. He was upset that he lost his relationship with both boys and he hates himself because of it.”

“He should. Jake and Seth are amazing boys,” Edward growled. “He tossed them aside without a single thought to their well-being. He will pay for that for the rest of his life.”

“He will, but he said that he would like, when the boys ask, to see them again. I told him not to hold his breath,” Bella deadpanned. “But, if they ask to see him, I won’t stop them.”

“You’re a better person than me,” Edward snorted. “He’s made his bed …” Bella caressed his cheek and gently turned his face to her. He stared at her, lost in her elegant beauty. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips over hers. “I love you, Bella.”

“I love you, too, Edward,” she sighed, snuggling closer. “And trust me when I say that it took a lot of power not to rub Riley’s mistake in his face. If he’d pulled this bullshit sooner, when I was still bitter, I would have been arrested for assault and backing over my ex-husband with my wheelchair. Right over his dick.”

“Ouch,” Edward laughed, crossing his legs. “Please don’t threaten manly bits.”

“I won’t threaten _your_ manly bits. I’d like, very much, to be intimately acquainted to your manly bits,” Bella purred.

“That’s the nice thing about this trip. A private hotel room,” Edward smirked, draping Bella’s leg over his. “I still don’t want to …”

“I’m not made of glass,” Bella said, wrinkling her nose.

“I know, but trust me?” Edward asked. “I may not want to make love, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to make you feel good. I’d like to experiment, Beautiful Bella.” His nose traveled along her neck, peppering her skin with soft kisses.

“I’m not opposed to that,” Bella replied breathily.

Three hours later, the plane landed and they made their way out of the airplane. Much to Bella’s chagrin, she used a wheelchair provided by the airlines since her stamina was nonexistent. At baggage claim, Edward picked up their suitcase and Bella’s walker. When he walked back to Bella, his eyes widened. “Mom? Dad?”

Turning in her chair, she saw an older couple. The woman was small, like Bella, with caramel hair and alabaster skin. The man was tall like Edward, with a slight belly, but relatively lean. His hair was greying and he wore glasses over his ice-blue eyes.

“You wouldn’t think I’d let my only son and his lovely girlfriend take a taxi, do you?” the man laughed. Edward hugged him and kissed his mother.

“This is my girlfriend, Bella,” Edward said. She grabbed Edward’s hand and he helped her to her feet. “Bella, these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen.”

Esme walked over to Bella and hugged her. “You’re so lovely, Bella,” Esme beamed. “It’s such a pleasure to meet you.”

“You, too, Mrs. Cullen,” Bella grinned.

“Call me Esme, sweetie,” she chuckled.

“And I’m Carlisle.” He walked to her and kissed her cheek tenderly. “Edward hasn’t stopped talking about you.”

“He’s very important to me, Carlisle,” Bella breathed. She stumbled and Edward helped her back into her chair. “I’m still working on my stamina and my balance. Being on the plane for over six hours has been a struggle.”

“Dad, we appreciate you being here, but we’d made arrangements for a limo to the hotel,” Edward said.

“Hotel? Why don’t you stay with us?” Esme suggested.

“Stairs,” Edward sighed. “Your home has stairs and … Bella can’t go up them.” He caressed her cheek and she smiled up at him. 

“Oh, right,” Esme frowned. “Can’t you just carry her up the stairs?”

Bella flushed and hid behind her hair, hating that Esme was talking about her like she wasn’t there. Tears welled in her eyes and she reached for Edward’s hand. He squeezed her fingers, eager to get her out of this uncomfortable situation

“Es, I think that we should let them keep their own plans,” Carlisle said tersely. He blinked to Bella, seeing her embarrassment. “Why don’t you all get settled and we’ll have dinner tomorrow?”

“That sounds perfect,” Edward breathed. “It’s been a long day.”

“It was nice to meet you both. Thank you for the invitation to stay with you, but …” Bella said, glowering at her useless legs.

“We’ll call you tomorrow,” Edward said, nodding to the airport employee to push Bella. They went outside and there was a waiting limo. Edward helped Bella into the backseat and tipped the employee before they drove off to their hotel. Bella was turned away from Edward, curled up on the seat. “Bella … I’m sorry about my mother.”

“It’s attitudes like hers that made me abhor being in that fucking chair,” Bella spat. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Bella. It’s not your fault,” Edward said, reaching for her hand. She took it, but still stayed turned away. He sighed, moving closer. Bella turned and leaned her cheek against his bicep. “I work with people with disabilities all the time. For doing this for all of my professional life, I see past the disability and see the person. My mother, while wanting to spend time with us, insulted you. I should have told them the reason why we were staying at the hotel. This is my fault.”

“No, I’m just being irrational,” Bella muttered. “And I’m overtired.”

“I think that once we get to the hotel, you can take a nap and relax,” Edward said, kissing her temple. “While you’re sleeping, I’ll pick up a rental car and get some dinner.”

“Sounds good,” Bella said quietly. “I’m still sorry for being an over-emotional female.”

“No more apologies, Bella,” Edward chided gently. She nodded, wrapping her arms around Edward’s torso. A half hour later, they pulled up to the Omni Hotel and they slowly made their way into the lobby. Bella refused to sit in another chair until they got into their suite. After checking in, they rode up to their room and settled in. Bella collapsed on the bed, sprawling on the king-sized mattress. “Comfortable?”

“I’m sore, to be honest,” Bella grumbled. “I hate to take anything stronger than ibuprofen …”

“I think, after the flight and the walk from the limo and to the room, you can take something stronger than ibuprofen,” Edward said, opening up their bag and taking out her toiletry bag. She sat up, finding her pain killers and Edward came back with a glass of water and a protein bar. “I’ll be back in an hour or so.”

“I’m going to take full advantage of this wonderful bed,” Bella said, eating the protein bar and taking her medication. “Chinese food sounds good, if you don’t mind.”

“I’ll speak to the concierge before I leave,” Edward smiled, kissing her and tucking her into the bed. “Call me if you need me. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He turned off the lights and watched as Bella curled away from him. Picking up his wallet, cell phone and the room key. He ducked out, heading to the lobby. He spoke to the concierge and they made arrangements for a rental car. They also gave him the name of several Chinese restaurants nearby. With a smile, he got into the car and drove to his parents’ home. Ringing the doorbell, he waited on the doorstep.

“Edward!” Carlisle said, his eyes wide. “I didn’t expect you until tomorrow.”

“I wanted to talk to Mom,” Edward said tersely.

Carlisle nodded, opening the door and leading his only son to his mother in the kitchen. She was scrubbing the pristine granite counter tops. Edward cleared his throat and she looked up. “I’m surprised you’re here, Edward.”

“Don’t be like that, Mom,” Edward snapped.

“I haven’t seen you since _last_ Christmas and all I want is for you to stay with me and your father. So, we have stairs? You could carry Bella. She’s tiny,” Esme said, narrowing her eyes.

“Mom, listen to me. Two and half years ago, she had a stroke that paralyzed her. She worked her ass off to gain back her independence. That off-handed comment you made about me carrying her? It went against everything she worked for. Yes, I could carry her. She is very tiny. But, that’s not the point. You didn’t see the woman I love. You saw the chair. You saw her disability; a disability she’s pushing against and proving to every doctor who said she couldn’t stand, walk, be independent, proving them wrong. I work with people who are fighting to make their lives better after illness, accidents and debilitating events, like the stroke Bella had. They don’t want their entire identity to be associated with their failings, with their disability. They want to be known as the people they are,” Edward seethed. “You could never understand. You’re perfectly healthy.”

“Edward …”

“I got a glimpse of what Bella has to deal with when I injured my knee,” Edward said. “It was small and I was laid up for a year, but I was relatively mobile. Bella had to relearn how to do everything. She was lucky that she never completely lost the feelings in her limbs. The connection from her brain to her legs was frayed. Yes, she can walk, but with the assistance of a walker. Can she climb stairs? As her boyfriend and as her physical therapist, I think not; her abilities nor her strength are quite where they should be. You talking about her like she wasn’t there? The worst insult to anyone who has a disability.

“We came to Jacksonville for you to meet her. Bella and her children, I love them so much. I see a future with her. We’ve been together for six months and I …” Edward huffed. “I was ashamed at how you acted. I told Bella about you and Dad and we were excited to spend some time here with both of you and Aunt Elizabeth.”

“Edward, you please let me speak?” Esme asked. He blinked up, seeing his mother crying.

“Damn it,” he spat. “Mom … I didn’t want you to cry.”

“No, I should. I never realized …” she sniffled. “I just hadn’t seen you in so long. I was being selfish.”

“Yes, you were. You didn’t see Bella’s eyes deaden,” Edward said, pinching his nose. “You didn’t hold her while she cried, embarrassed and upset that she was keeping us apart. Dad got it!”

“I’m sorry, Edward. I can see how much you love her and I never intended to cause her any pain or embarrassment. I’m so happy that you met someone that adores you,” Esme whispered, moving closer to her son and reaching for his hand. He took a step back, holding up his hands. “Edward …”

“I think he’s well within his rights to be upset, Es,” Carlisle said, walking into the kitchen. “I’ve had patients who have expressed the same feelings to me regarding recuperation and recovery after a debilitating injury.”

“Mom, I won’t have her be upset like that,” Edward said, running his hands through his hair. “We can spend time with you and Aunt Elizabeth, after you’ve apologized to Bella for minimizing her feelings. Or, I can spoil my girlfriend to a vacation in the sun and warmth of Florida, not visiting you.”

“No! Please, Edward, I … I didn’t mean to,” Esme sobbed, scurrying to her son and wrapping her arms around his waist. “I’m sorry for what I said. I think Bella is a lovely girl.”

“I agree, but I’d understand if she doesn’t want to talk to us after today,” Carlisle said. “Edward, please extend our apologies. I hope that we can meet up for dinner and try again.”

“Bella is not like that,” Edward said. “I just wanted to talk to you about your actions, and educate you about people with disabilities. Their disabilities do not make them who they are. Their disabilities are not the sole portion of their personality. Now, like Bella, I’m exhausted. She’s taking a nap. I want nothing more than to curl around her, after picking up something to eat.”

“Drive safely, Edward,” Carlisle said, shaking his son’s hand.

“I will,” Edward replied. He gave a stiff hug to his mother. With a wave, he left the house and drove to the restaurant. He ordered their meal to go and made his way back to the hotel. Parking the car, he grabbed their food, riding up to their floor and walking to their room. Unlocking the door, he saw the lights were still off and the drapes were drawn. Placing the food into the refrigerator, he walked into the bedroom. Bella was still curled up, but her sleep wasn’t restful. Her cheeks were damp with tears and her brow was furrowed. “Oh, Beautiful Bella …” Toeing off his shoes, he crawled in behind her and pulled her into his arms.

She woke up, sighing and sliding her hands along his chest. “I’m okay. It just rocked me a bit,” she whispered.

“What do you need, Bella?”

“Just hold me, Edward,” she said. “You say I’m strong, but every so often I just need to crumble.”

“And I’ll be here when you fall, Bella,” Edward vowed. “Always.”

**A/N: Edward is so protective. I love that about him. He’s amazing. I want one, just like him.**

**Pictures from this chapter are on my blog. You can access that from a link in my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m on twitter, too: tufano79.**

**Leave me some loving!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor will it ever be. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I just like to play with Edward and Bella.**

**Also, thank you so much for your support for my writing. It means to me more than words can say.**

**I’m unsure if you’d heard, but one of our beloved fandom family members passed away a couple of weekends ago. Dee Creston, lovingly known as FangirlinGrandmaDee, died peacefully and surrounded by family. This chapter is dedicated to one of the kindest, warmest and friendliest members of our TwiFamily. Her love of fic and her encouraging words will be missed, tremendously.**

**From me to you, Dee, {GIANT TUFANO HUGS AND SMOOCHES} … always and forever.**

**_“Some people only ask others to do something. I believe that, why should I wait for someone else? Why don’t I take a step and move forward.”  
Malala Yousafzai_ **

**Chapter Eleven**

A couple days later, Bella and Edward drove to a French restaurant, Restaurant Orsay, to meet up with Carlisle, Esme and Esme’s sister, Elizabeth. Bella shifted in the passenger seat and tried to cover her legs with her skirt.

“Stop it, beautiful,” Edward said, reaching across to hold her hand. “You look ravishing.”

“My legs look like toothpicks,” she grumbled. “When we get back, we need to work on making my legs look like legs and not like sticks.” She lifted her slender leg and poked at it. “And they’re so white.”

“We had a rainy, nasty winter,” Edward snickered. “I’m just as pasty, love.”

“Well, right now, you’re more _red_ than pasty,” Bella giggled.

“Shut it,” he growled. “The pool and the waves and the weather … it was so relaxing. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“I thought you had enough sunblock. I’m sorry,” Bella said, threading her fingers with Edward’s. “When we get back to the hotel, I’ll put more aloe on your back. I promise.”

“Thank you, Bella,” he said, lifting her hand to his lips and brushing his mouth along her knuckles. “You know, if you feel uncomfortable … with my mother’s actions and her comments … we can leave.”

“I’ll be fine,” she breathed. “I took your mother’s words too seriously. It didn’t help that I was overtired from the long journey. I was far too sensitive, to be honest.”

“She didn’t see _you_. She saw the chair,” Edward argued, his own temper flaring. “She needed to be educated …”

“Edward, I don’t want to cause a rift between you and your family,” she frowned, rubbing his arm soothingly.

“Dad was on my side,” he snickered, pulling into the restaurant and stopping at the valet station. Edward darted to the passenger side, helping Bella to stand. “Do you want your walker or …”

“I want to try, holding onto you,” Bella said, gripping his arm. Edward smiled, sliding his arm around her waist. They walked slowly into the restaurant. They were led to a semi private room.

“Edward! Bella!” Carlisle said, walking over to them. “I’m so happy you’re here!” He hugged his son and kissed Bella on her cheek. “Have you acclimated to the heat and humidity of Jacksonville?”

“I prefer to drink my water, not absorb it,” Bella snickered. “But, it’s a welcome change from the weather we’ve had in Seattle: wet, rainy and dreary.” Carlisle pulled out a chair and Edward helped Bella to sit. “Thank you.”

Edward sat down next to her, taking her hand. “I like the warmth of Florida, but I miss the mountains.”

“Me, too. It’s the one thing I miss about living in Florida … no mountains,” Esme said. “Bella, I’m so glad that you came. It gives me a chance to apologize. It was never my intention to minimize your recovery. My son told me about you defying your doctor’s expectations. You must have a great deal of pride in how far you’ve come.”

“I have come a long way, thanks to Edward, but I still have a long way to go. I still need assistance to walk great distances and my stamina is not there,” Bella chuckled. “I need to rebuild the muscles in my legs.”

“Well, my nephew can work miracles,” said another woman, sitting opposite of Carlisle. She looked a lot like Esme, but with silver hair and bright green eyes. “I’m Elizabeth and I’m Esme’s older sister and Edward’s godmother. He’s simply over the moon about you, Bella. You are quite lovely and you have a lot of fire.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Bella snickered, taking a sip of water. “More like I’m a pain in the butt.”

“But, you’re my pain,” Edward smiled, kissing Bella’s temple. “How are you, Aunt Lizzie? Have you settled into your new place?”

“I’m happy to be in a smaller place. My home was too big for just me and my kids are far too busy to visit their elderly, widowed mother,” Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes. “I also don’t miss stairs.” She blinked to Bella. “I had a knee replacement about ten years ago. Me and stairs are not good friends.”

“And you’d be surprised the number of places that don’t have wheelchair accessibility,” Bella murmured. “I was lucky. After I had my stroke, I already owned a ranch house. I do have a finished basement, but that is solely my sons’ domain. I trust them to clean it. I make my older son, Jake, take photos to prove that it’s decent. There’s no foul smell coming from down there, so, I assume my boys are keeping it clean. Where do your children live?”

“I have three. My oldest, Felix, lives in Boston, working his ass off as a lawyer to the rich and corrupt,” Elizabeth smirked. “He’s married to his job, but he is a handsome devil.”

“Felix and I are the same age and we were often mistaken as twins,” Edward said. “The difference was that Felix had browner hair and hazel eyes.”

“Plus, the worst attitude known to man,” Elizabeth chuckled. “I love him and I’m proud of his achievements, but I wished he would get married and give me more grand kids.”

“Felix is also a lot like her late husband, Edward,” Esme explained. “Both men were so driven to the point of madness.”

“My Edward was also an attorney, but he worked for the state as a district attorney,” Elizabeth smiled. “He was a workaholic until he retired. Unfortunately, ninety days after he tried his last case, he had a massive heart attack and died before he even fell to the ground.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I can’t even imagine, Elizabeth.” Elizabeth waved her hands and gave Bella a warm smile. “Did you always live in Jacksonville?” Bella asked.

“Oh, no. We lived in New York. Jacksonville was our retirement plan,” Elizabeth said sadly. “I just couldn’t leave here after my Edward died. We came here numerous times as a family for vacation. We planned on living the rest of our lives here. I decided that I would fulfill my husband’s dream. Though, in a smaller house than the giant McMansion my husband bought for us.”

“Again, I’m so sorry for your loss,” Bella frowned. “To lose someone you love that way … my heart is breaking for you.”

“It’s unfathomable,” Elizabeth whispered, her eyes staring at the flickering candle. “Your life changes in an instant.” Blinking to Bella, she gave her a tender smile. “You get it, don’t you?”

“I do,” Bella breathed. She reached across and squeezed Elizabeth’s hand. She gave Bella a warm, understanding look.

The server picked that moment to arrive and Carlisle ordered a bottle of wine for the table, while everyone chose an appetizer to share, along with salads. Elizabeth told Bella about her other children, a pair of twins, Alec and Jane. Jane followed in her uncle’s footsteps and became a doctor. She worked in a level one trauma center in Chicago as a trauma surgeon. She had a little boy, Demetri, from a previous marriage. She was pregnant with her second child, a girl, with her boyfriend, an anesthesiologist who floated to her hospital. Alec was a free-spirit, working as a photo journalist with his long-time partner, Amun. They were in Africa, at the moment, and talking about adopting a baby girl from a refugee camp.

Bella felt more comfortable with Elizabeth, than Esme. They were kindred spirits, bonding over nearly unbearable personal losses; Bella with the loss of her mobility and Elizabeth with the loss of her husband. However, Bella made a concerted effort to show Esme that she held no ill will toward her off-the-cuff comment upon her arrival. Regardless, Esme felt guilty and probably would continue to do so for the foreseeable future.

After dessert, Elizabeth insisted that Bella spend the day with her and Esme. They wanted to get to know the woman who had stolen Edward’s heart. With a few phone calls, a day of relaxation was planned while Edward and Carlisle would go golfing. Edward explained that they needed to be mindful of Bella’s limitations, but Bella smacked at him. “I’ll be fine. I’ll bring my walker and if I need to, I’ll call you. I know my limitations better than all of you combined.”

“Quit being a mother hen, Edward. Be her boyfriend,” Elizabeth teased. “Now, go back to your hotel and have some great hotel sex!”

“Elizabeth!” Esme gasped.

“What? Sex in a hotel is amazing,” Elizabeth snickered.

“I think you broke the illusion that I was still a virgin, Aunt Lizzie,” Edward deadpanned as he helped Bella to her feet. “Sorry, Ma. I ain’t no virgin.”

“Trust me. I know,” Esme sighed. “I found the condom wrapper in your room after your eighteenth birthday.”

“At least, I was responsible,” Edward shrugged. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“As you can see, he’s eager for the hotel sex,” Bella said, winking over her shoulder. Elizabeth cackled while Esme groaned in embarrassment. Carlisle just shook his head in disbelief, with a smile on his face. “Am I right, Edward?”

“Hmmmm, you have no idea,” Edward said, sliding his arm around her waist and helping guide his girlfriend out of the restaurant and to the lobby.

**A/N: Will we see some hotel sex? And even though I’ve been single for the better part of a decade, I remember that having sex in a hotel room is so much more _exhilarating._ Makes me want to find a guy to bone in a hotel room. **

**Pictures of the restaurant and Aunt Lizzie are on my blog. You can access that through a link on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m on twitter, too: tufano79. Leave me your thoughts and I’ll see you in a couple of days! Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor will it ever be. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I just like to play with Edward and Bella.**

**Also, thank you so much for your support for my writing. It means to me more than words can say.**

**I’m unsure if you’d heard, but one of our beloved fandom family members passed away a couple of weekends ago. Dee Creston, lovingly known as FangirlinGrandmaDee, died peacefully and surrounded by family. This chapter is dedicated to one of the kindest, warmest and friendliest members of our TwiFamily. Her love of fic and her encouraging words will be missed, tremendously.**

**From me to you, Dee, {GIANT TUFANO HUGS AND SMOOCHES} … always and forever.**

**_“The one thing you learn is when you can step out of your comfort zone and be uncomfortable, you see what you’re made of and who you are.”  
Sue Bird_ **

**Chapter Twelve**

It had started raining while they were out to dinner and Edward didn’t want Bella falling on the slick ground. The rental car pulled up to the entrance and Edward helped Bella into the passenger seat, kissing her lips. “Maybe not hotel sex, but experimentation?” he suggested.

“As long as I get to touch you …” Bella breathed. “Kiss you …”

“Fuck,” Edward panted. He closed the door and sprinted to the driver’s side. He tipped the valet as he slid into the driver’s seat. With hard, loving kiss, Edward put the car into gear and drove back to their hotel. Bella’s hand glided along Edward’s thigh as she smiled seductively at him. “You’re killing me, beautiful.”

“I don’t want you to die, Edward. I’m just building anticipation,” Bella giggled.

“Trust me, my _anticipation_ is about to force open my pants,” Edward groaned. He pressed his foot to the gas, needing to get to the Omni Hotel as soon as possible. The drive was a blur, a haze of sexual frustration and the promise of _more._ He’d had sex. But, what he would do with Bella was not going to be sex. He wanted to lavish her body with kisses and make her feel nothing but pleasure.

It would be more.

So much more.

Arriving at the hotel, they made their way up to their suite. Edward, as much as he wanted to let Bella use her own steam, lifted her into his arms. “What about my independence?” Bella quipped, giving Edward a sexy grin.

“Bella, I love you more than words can describe. However, I’m _aching_ for you. Besides, I wanted to sweep you off your feet,” he quipped, striding to their room. “Back pocket. The key to our room is in my wallet.”

Bella smirked, sliding her hand down his back to his ass, squeezing it. He growled as she massaged his rear before retrieving his wallet. Opening it, she plucked out the key and unlocked the door. Edward pushed open the door, placing Bella on the bed. She smiled seductively as Edward put on the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door and locking it with a flick of his wrist. He made his way back to Bella, caging her with his body. She smirked, tugging on his shirt and kissing him deeply. Edward wrapped his arm around her body, moving her back onto the pillows. His mouth was hard and insistent. “What are you going to do to me, baby?” Bella asked as his lips moved down her neck.

“Strip off your clothes and taste every inch of your alabaster skin,” Edward purred. “I want you to feel nothing but pleasure, Bella. No pain. Just waves of ecstasy.” His hands moved to the hem of her shirt. Bella smiled, kissing him as he dragged it up and off her body. He tossed it haphazardly to the side while Bella made quick work of the buttons of his shirt. Her hands traced the ridges of his abdomen as she eased it off his shoulders. Shrugging it off, he gripped her hips and carefully rolled them so she was straddling his hips. “You okay?”

“I’m about to explode,” she whispered, reaching behind her back and unclasping her bra. With a roll of her shoulders, she eased the straps off and she held it off to the side while she covered her breasts. Dropping the bra, Edward moved her arm and cupped her breasts, harshly rubbing her nipples. “Yes …”

“So beautiful,” Edward murmured, looking at her naked torso unabashedly. Bella blushed, feeling desired for the first time in nearly ten years. She went to cover her nudity. Edward captured her arms. “Don’t.”

“I’m not a pert college coed,” Bella chuckled blandly.

“You are beauty personified, Bella,” he whispered reverently. He kissed her, tracing his fingers along her spine. She shuddered, feeling every subtle caress on her overheated skin. He devoured her, tasting her mouth and learning every curve of her body. With his hands, he traced her collarbones. Moving his mouth down her jaw, he braced her back as he cupped her breast. Bella moaned, tangling her fingers in Edward’s bronze hair. Her hips were moving over his growing hardness.

“I feel like this is my first time,” Bella murmured against his forehead.

“It is the first time of many, Bella,” Edward breathed, capturing her nipple with his mouth. He flicked it with his tongue and Bella gasped, arching against him. Edward rolled them again and he kissed her body, teasing her to the brink with his mouth and tongue. His fingers glided along her belly. Her legs moved, but they were sluggish. “Just feel, love.”

She whimpered, nodding as he inched further down her body and removing her skirt along with her panties. “Edward …” she groaned.

He crawled up her body, kissing her swollen lips. “Just feel …”

“You’re still dressed, baby,” she quipped. “I’m decidedly not.” Edward smirked, sitting up and reaching for his buckle. Bella sat up, arching a brow. “You unwrapped me like a present. I want to do the same to you.” She made quick work of his belt and pushed his dress pants and boxer briefs over his hips. His cock bobbed, thick, long and leaking. He kicked his pants off and Bella wrapped her hand around his length, plunging her mouth onto him.

“Oh, fuck me,” Edward growled. “Bella …”

She didn’t respond verbally, only taking him deeper into her mouth. Her hand cupped his balls as she bobbed her head, coating him with her saliva and making him even harder. She hummed, lost in his taste and his athletic, lean body. He called her beautiful, but he was the beautiful one. His heart was so kind and so loving. He was patient, loyal and protective. She loved him more than words could even express and she prayed that he knew how much she adored him.

He was the perfect of example of how the outside beauty matched the beauty within.

“Bella, I’m … so good. I’m going to …” Edward babbled. Bella just continued her sensual assault on his body. Her fingers rolled his balls and she teased between his legs. He gripped the headboard as he unraveled. “Bella!” He tensed as he exploded in Bella’s mouth, sending streams of his release down her throat. Bella cleaned him, releasing him with a pop and a smug grin. He panted, sitting down next to her. “You didn’t …”

“I wanted to,” she said, caressing his jaw. “Edward, you’ve given me so much. Ever since we became a couple, you’ve bent over backwards to meet every one of needs.” She kissed his lips. “I love you and I wanted to show you. I know that we can’t make love. Not yet. I don’t feel confident …”

“I love you, too, Beautiful Bella,” he murmured, kissing her again. He could taste his essence on her lips and he wanted to taste hers. He cradled her body as he pressed her to the pillows. “Remember what I said?”

“Just feel?” Bella replied against his mouth.

He nodded, moving his hand down her lithe body. She tensed when he reached the top of her mound. “What?”

“Scar …” she whispered. “It’s ugly.”

“A scar where you gave birth to a wonderful boy is not ugly,” he murmured, feeling the smooth skin above her pubic bone. She shivered. “Nothing about you is ugly. You are beautiful. So incredibly beautiful.” He moved his fingers down, finding her folds. “You’re so wet, Bella.” She moaned. “Does sucking my cock make you wet?”

“Holy hell, that mouth,” Bella whimpered.

“You haven’t heard anything yet,” Edward cooed, making a slow circuit of Bella’s folds, to her clit and just to her entrance. “I can’t believe how wet you are.” She just responded with a kiss and he slid a finger inside, making her grip his shoulders even tighter. “You had your taste, beautiful. I want mine.” He kissed her again, moving down her body. He teased her breasts before he gently spread her legs. “You alright?”

“I’m about to explode, Edward,” she whimpered.

“No exploding, just pleasure,” he said, blinking down and seeing her glistening sex. He also noticed the scar and it was not ugly. It was a part of her and, like everything about her, was beautiful. He pressed soft kisses to her scar. Bella looked down at him. He smiled up at her. “Like I said, everything about you is beautiful, exquisite, gorgeous.” He trailed his fingers along her inner thighs and she trembled. “Just feel, love.”

Leaning forward, he ran his tongue along her slit. Bella fell back and gripped his hair, tangling her fingers into the messy, but soft strands. Her flavor was beyond exquisite, salty and earthy, with a bit of spice mixed in. He reveled in her wetness, her arousal. It spilled out of her and Bella’s breathy moans urged him to flick her erect clit with his tongue. He traced her lower lips with his fingers. “Inside, Edward.”

He eased two fingers into her as he swirled his tongue over her clit. Bella’s hips rocked with each thrust of his hand. His movements were deliberate, filling every inch of her body. She was tight and her wetness increased as he feasted on her.

Bella was lost in the feelings, the forgotten feelings of arousal, that Edward was pulling from her. His tongue teased her clit, bringing her to the brink and then he’d slow down, focusing his attention to his fingers twisting in her body. He curled his fingertips just right, tightening the coil. “Oh, Edward … I’ve never felt so good.”

He smiled against her and redoubled his efforts. He wanted her to lose all control. Feeling ‘good’ wasn’t good enough. With each twist and thrust of his hand, he sucked on her clit and her wetness coated his palm. She was so responsive and so sweet. She babbled as her body began to cum. He could feel the muscles quiver inside her. She was even wetter, her arousal spilling onto his tongue and chin. Bella yelled as the coil broke, waves of pleasure pulsing through her with each heartbeat. He slowed his thrusts until her body calmed and he removed his fingers from her core. He got up from the bed while Bella panted. He went into the bathroom, swiping a washcloth and he gently cleaned between Bella’s legs.

“It’s been so long …” Bella whispered, looking up at him, her eyes still dazed. He looked at her sharply. “You seem surprised.”

“So long?” he asked. He helped Bella under the covers and he tossed the washcloth into the sink in the bathroom after washing his hands and face. “Bella, when was the last time …?”

“I had a man go down on me?” she quipped; her voice filled with trepidation. “Or had sex?”

Edward slid in between the covers and brushed her hair from her face. “Tell me what you feel the most comfortable with, Bella.”

“I had sex about four years ago, on my wedding anniversary,” Bella said. “And Riley didn’t like oral sex. He enjoyed receiving it, but rarely gave it.”

“Your ex was a selfish jerk, Bella,” Edward grumbled, pulling Bella into his arms. He kissed her forehead. “Oral sex … hmmm … it’s so intimate, erotic … Kissing you, loving you, tasting you directly from the source of your arousal is beyond anything. And my love, you taste divine.”

“It doesn’t disgust you?” Bella asked.

“No, Bella,” he answered, his fingers moving back down her still naked body and to her swollen lower lips. “This was far more satisfying than dinner. I loved tasting your pussy.”

“Oh, fuck, that mouth,” she moaned.

He chuckled, idly circling her clit. “I think clothes should be optional whenever we spend the night together. I like this all-access pass to your delectable body … your perfect tits … your wet, needy pussy.”

“I take it we’re not sleeping much tonight?” Bella asked.

“We opened Pandora’s Box and now, I want to explore,” Edward said, kissing her as he put two fingers inside her once again.

 _Pandora’s Box_ indeed …

**A/N: Bella and Edward finally moved past the polite stage. Mouths and tongues … not to mention fingers and orgasms. How do you like them apples? Or, should I say lemonade?**

**Not many pictures with this one. The one picture that was the inspiration for this chapter was a manip made by my dear friend, Clo. It’s HOTT! A perfect example of PTWard. Thank you, Clo, for your digital talents!**

**Leave me your thoughts!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor will it ever be. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I just like to play with Edward and Bella.**

**Also, thank you so much for your support for my writing. It means to me more than words can say.**

**I’m unsure if you’d heard, but one of our beloved fandom family members passed away a couple of weekends ago. Dee Creston, lovingly known as FangirlinGrandmaDee, died peacefully and surrounded by family. This chapter is dedicated to one of the kindest, warmest and friendliest members of our TwiFamily. Her love of fic and her encouraging words will be missed, tremendously.**

**From me to you, Dee, {GIANT TUFANO HUGS AND SMOOCHES} … always and forever.**

**_“Where the senses fail us, reason must step in.”  
Galileo Galilei_ **

**Chapter Thirteen**

Their trip to Jacksonville had been a turning point in their relationship and in Bella’s recovery. Shortly after they got back to Seattle, Edward went back to his condo and he hated how empty it was and how much he missed Bella’s loving presence and the boys’ energy. While working on strengthening Bella’s legs, they decided that he would move in to Bella’s home, but they discussed possibly purchasing a larger home. As soon as that was decided, Edward put his condo on the market and moved in, leaving his bachelor pad furniture in his condo and only bringing his clothing and personal effects.

Bella pushed herself at therapy, walking in the aquatic treadmill, building up her strength and working on her balance and form. However, she knew that she couldn’t have Edward be the one to push her.

“Edward, I love you, but you are so focused on not hurting me,” Bella said after she had a rough session. She was sitting on a heating pad because her back was have muscle spasms. “I need to push further. I’ve come far with you and you got me walking again. Instead of being my trainer, I want you to be my workout partner. I want to have fun with you.”

“But, I hurt you today,” Edward said, gesturing to the heating pad.

“No, this was me. I was tense because I wanted to go further and I didn’t want to upset you,” Bella said. “I’ve already talked Ms. Beach Ball and she agreed with me.”

“Alice hates to be called that,” Edward snorted, sitting down on the table.

“It looks like she swallowed one. She’s so little that it’s how it is,” Bella snickered. “I looked very similar with both pregnancies. I was tiny everywhere but the belly. Out to here, I swear.” She held her hand out to over her knees.

“Who do you want to switch to?” Edward asked.

“Alice thinks that Marcus or Heidi would be a good fit for me,” Bella answered.

“Hmmm, Marcus is a better physical therapist, very professional. Heidi can be distracted and she … let’s just say that when I take over for Alice when she goes on maternity leave, I’ll be having a long conversation with Heidi about her future at the rehabilitation center,” Edward said, arching a brow.

Bella looked at him, wriggling her fingers eagerly. “Gossip?”

“I’ll tell you when I get home,” Edward deadpanned. “And you’re right about our relationship. I don’t want to hurt you. It hurts me to even think about causing you pain, Bella. I love you too much.”

“Jasper said that I’m doing great. I just need to get my stamina and strength back,” Bella smiled. She placed her hand on his and smiled coyly. “He also said that we could …” She trailed off suggestively, licking her lips.

“Hmmmm, now that is good news,” Edward said, looking around before dropping a quick, sweet kiss to her lips. The timer went off and Bella sat forward as Edward removed the heating pad from her back. “Okay, when you get home, take a cool shower and relax. I’ll be home by seven.”

“And you will tell me the gossip,” Bella smirked, picking up her car keys. She twirled them around her finger. She had been rid of the monstrous handicapped van as soon as she got the go ahead from Jasper and she purchased a Honda Pilot.

“Yes, love,” he chuckled as Bella stood up, grimacing. “You okay?”

“It’s still tight, but I’ll manage. I wanted to swing by Jake’s baseball game, but that’s obviously not happening,” Bella shrugged. “Cool shower and relax. That I can do. I’m looking forward to it, really. I’ll order some pizza for dinner.” Edward nodded, kissing Bella before she made her way to her car. She drove back to the house, picking up Seth from intramurals on her way. He bounded into the car, covered in dust and beaming excitedly. “Hey, bug. Why are you covered in dust and smell like you rolled around on the forest floor?”

“We played kickball and I tripped over the ball,” Seth said, patting his arms and causing a dust cloud to fill the SUV.

“Seth, I just bought this car,” Bella snorted, lowering the windows as she backed out of the space.

“Sorry, Mom,” Seth snickered.

“Yeah, you’re sorry. So sorry that you will vacuum the car this weekend,” Bella deadpanned. “And wash it, too.”

“Mom!” Seth whined. “It’s supposed to rain!”

“We live in Seattle, Seth. It rains a lot, but doesn’t mean that I don’t want a clean car, bug,” Bella smirked, looking back at Seth in the rear-view mirror. “When we get home, you will shower to get the dust off your body and then work on your homework. We’re having pizza tonight for dinner.”

“Therapy was tough?” Seth asked.

“The muscles in my back had some spasms, but I’m okay,” Bella said, turning into her neighborhood.

“Did you talk to Edward about your therapy? How did he take it? Is he leaving?” Seth asked, his eyes wide and his voice quiet with uncertainty.

Bella took a cursory glance back at her son and she saw him panicking. She raced back to her home and parked in the driveway. She got out of the car and opened the back door. “Seth, bug … everything is okay with me and Edward,” she said, brushing his hair back. “He’s not leaving, baby.”

Seth hopped out of the car and hugged his mom tightly. She returned his embrace, rocking them gently in the driveway. “It’s okay, bug. Edward loves you, sweetie.”

“So did Dad, supposedly,” Seth spat. “And we haven’t heard from him in forever. He didn’t even send Jake a birthday card. I hate him. I never want to hear from him. Not now. Not in the future. Not ever.” Bella closed her eyes, allowing a few tears to fall from his eyes. “Mom, can I talk to Miss Rosalie?”

“I’ll make an appointment for you tomorrow, bug,” Bella said, stepping back from the car so that Seth could get out. “She’s working part time after the baby. And Edward agreed with what I said. He’s transferring me to another physical therapist, Marcus.”

“And he’s not leaving?” Seth asked as they walked into the house.

“No, bug,” Bella said, kissing his hair. “Edward adores you and Jake. In fact, he’s meeting with his realtor to discuss several offers made on his condo. He’s very close to selling it.” She sat down on the couch, her body a bit tired. “Edward’s not like your dad. He’s not going to leave us.”

“How do you know?” Seth asked.

 _Long conversations in bed after I had numerous panic attacks about opening my heart up to Edward. He vowed to me that he was in this for the long haul,_ Bella thought to herself.

However, she couldn’t tell that to her emotional son. “Seth, I had the same fears as you. Edward is different. He takes his promises seriously.” She hugged him again. “He’s not going anywhere. And he loves you, just like I love you. I’d love you _more_ if you showered. Bug, you stink.”

“Okay, okay,” Seth said, kissing his mother’s cheek. “Love you, Momma.”

She smiled as he ducked down the hallway to his bedroom. “And don’t forget to pick up your towels, Seth Michael Biers!” When she heard the shower turn on, she got up and shuffled to her bedroom. Tossing off her clothes, she took a cool shower and did her stretches after she got dressed. She checked on Seth, who had taken his own shower and was working on homework in his bedroom. Jake had texted, explaining that he was going out to eat with his teammates from the baseball team. Bella reminded him of his curfew and ordered the pizzas.

Edward came home a few hours later, carrying the three large pizzas. “Honey, I’m home,” he called.

“You’re funny, Cullen,” Bella snickered, closing her laptop. “Thanks for picking up the pizzas.”

“I’m surprised that we’re only eating three. Is Jake not eating dinner with us?” Edward asked. “Seth! Dinner!”

“Jake is going out with his team,” Bella said, putting her laptop to the side and stiffly standing. Edward arched a brow. “I’m fine. Sore, but a good kind of sore.”

“Well, hopefully you won’t mind a few extra days of rest. Marcus can take you as his patient, but he can’t start until Tuesday,” Edward said, setting the pizzas on the peninsula while Bella sat down at the kitchen table. “Did you make a salad?”

“In the fridge,” she replied. “Just needs dressing.” She arched her back, grimacing. “And a few extra days off would be good.”

“I’ll massage you tonight, love,” Edward smirked. Seth ran into the kitchen, throwing his arms around Edward’s waist. “Hey bud! Thanks for the hug.”

“You’re not going,” he whispered against Edward’s chest.

“No, Seth,” Edward whispered, looking up at Bella. She mouthed that she’d tell him later. He crouched down, taking Seth’s face into his hands. “I know that you got handed a raw deal with your dad, but I’m not going anywhere. If, for whatever reason, the relationship with your mom doesn’t work out, I still want to be in your life, bud. I love you and your brother very much.”

“Do you love Momma?” Seth asked.

“More than my own life, Seth,” Edward said, tugging Seth into his arms.

Bella watched as Seth cling to Edward. She hated that her ex had caused so much damage to their sweet little boy. Edward had been more of a father to Jake and Seth than Riley, especially recently. Edward whispered something to Seth and he nodded, kissing Edward’s cheek. He padded to the fridge, pouring himself a glass of milk while Edward tossed the salad. Seth sat down next to his mom, snuggling close to her. “Did Edward say the right thing?”

“Yeah,” Seth smiled. He blinked to Edward who put a plate in front of Seth, filled with his favorite pizza. “He said the perfect thing.”

“And, what is this perfect thing?” Bella asked.

“It’s for us to know and for you to find out, beautiful,” Edward said, putting a plate in front of his girlfriend. “Beer or soda?”

“Since I had to take a muscle relaxant, water,” Bella muttered.

The three of them ate dinner and Seth prattled on about the end of the school year, excited for the summer off. He was signed up for swim lessons, a soccer camp, and playing for his travel soccer team. When he finished his dinner, Seth darted downstairs to play some video games. Edward and Bella sat at the table while he finished his beer and Bella nibbled on her salad. “So, gossip. Spill it, Edward,” she snickered.

“Okay, some background. Alice informed the staff that she was taking a year off after having her baby. She’s working up to her due date. She told the staff that I was taking over as the director after she gave birth. I’m excited for the new challenge, but not looking forward to all of the paperwork,” he sighed, scrubbing his face. “Alice has been slowly handing me more administrative responsibilities and I’ve essentially taken over for her since last week.”

“And these administrative responsibilities include evaluating your employees?” Bella asked.

“Exactly,” Edward nodded. “I was given access to everyone’s file, including my own.”

“Glowing reviews, Edward?” Bella giggled.

“For the most part. When I first started, I was an arrogant son of a bitch,” Edward laughed. “Anyway, I needed to do evaluations for five staff members, including Heidi. I read her previous evaluations and they were not great. She also has a time management problem. Consistently coming to work late, with some sort of bullshit excuse. Alice let it go because she’s friends with Heidi. As her second in command, I told her my concerns and Alice did put a letter into her file, but it was under duress.”

“If Alice and Heidi are friends, isn’t it unethical for her to evaluating her? Shouldn’t you be the one to evaluate her work?”

“Who am I to talk about ethics? I’m living with my patient. Well, as of Tuesday, ex-patient,” Edward said, giving her a wry grin. “I love you and I’ve seen you naked.”

“Good point,” Bella muttered, pursing her lips.

“I was content with letting it go, until I saw the patient comments about Heidi, which I did not have access to as a therapist, but as an administrator, I was able to see them all,” Edward sighed. “She’s been known to make _passes_ at attractive male patients. She’d offer to massage other things. Essentially, she was sexually harassing patients. Yes, _we_ flirt and touch, but we’re in a relationship.”

“And prior to us becoming a couple, you were always professional, even when I had my emotional breakdowns,” Bella said. “You still maintained a boundary. I never felt uncomfortable. I suspected you were attracted to me and that your care for me was more than therapist and patient.”

“I wouldn’t cross that boundary unless I was certain you felt the same,” Edward said. “The kiss after your first steps …”

“That was hot, and freaking emotional,” Bella murmured.

“Yeah,” Edward breathed, smiling crookedly at her. “The difference between our relationship and the situation with Heidi was she was hitting on men who were married, in relationships and who were _clearly_ not interested. So, it’s that behavior that will get her terminated from the center.”

“Just to cover your ass, have definitive proof that Alice was aware of this and copies of the patient comments,” Bella said softly. “Heidi may see this as vindictive on your part, or say that you were sexually harassing her. Has she ever flirted with you?”

“I have my ducks in a row. I also spoke with Alice about the comments and she agreed with me, backing me up on my decision. She’d never read the patient comments about Heidi and was pissed at herself that she let her friendship with her cloud her judgment,” Edward nodded. “Now, in regard to our conversation, I think I talked with Alice after you had your re-evaluation and conversation. That’s why she suggested Heidi. Though, she would not push you hard enough. Marcus is a better fit.”

“Maybe, as a physical therapist, but as a boyfriend, you are a perfect fit,” Bella smiled, getting up and sitting in his lap. “Now, speaking of massages … want to massage my other things?”

“You have no idea, beautiful,” Edward purred as he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

**A/N: Edward is moving in with Bella and the boys. It’s long overdue, in my opinion. And that moment with Seth? Love Edward for that! He’s such a wonderful guy.**

**Pictures from this chapter are on my blog. You can access that from a link on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m also on twitter, too: tufano79. I’ll see you in a couple of days! Thank you for reading!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor will it ever be. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I just like to play with Edward and Bella.**

**Also, thank you so much for your support for my writing. It means to me more than words can say.**

**I’m unsure if you’d heard, but one of our beloved fandom family members passed away a couple of weekends ago. Dee Creston, lovingly known as FangirlinGrandmaDee, died peacefully and surrounded by family. This chapter is dedicated to one of the kindest, warmest and friendliest members of our TwiFamily. Her love of fic and her encouraging words will be missed, tremendously.**

**From me to you, Dee, {GIANT TUFANO HUGS AND SMOOCHES} … always and forever.**

**_“Just try new things. Don’t be afraid. Step out of your comfort zones and soar, all right?”  
Michelle Obama_ **

**Chapter Fourteen**

“You’re doing excellent, Bella,” Marcus crowed. “I think we can have you running before you know it! Perhaps you and Edward can do the next Ironman race!”

“Watching him compete in that race was exhausting. I couldn’t even imagine participating,” Bella smirked. She blinked to Edward, who was working at his computer. He’d competed in a race in early June, improving his time slightly, but he said it would be the last Ironman he’d do. His body was too worn out and his knee was very swollen by the time he completed the race.

“Why don’t you try to do a 5K, Mom?” Jake said from a weight machine. After okaying it with Alice and Edward, the boys came to the center to work out while Bella went to physical therapy. Seth played with a soccer ball in the gym while Jake worked to build up more muscle. He was being recruited to play on the varsity football team. “Start small?”

“Do you think I could do that?” Bella asked Marcus.

“You’re getting stronger every day. Your stamina is improving and I think it would be good for you to have a goal,” Marcus said, leaning against the elliptical. “From the moment you rolled into the center, your goal was to walk. Well, thanks to my awesome boss, you are walking. And walking quite well, too.”

“I still feel clumsy,” Bella shrugged. “But, I’m walking.”

“I think that you are coming close to the end of your physical therapy, Bella. What’s your end goal? Running a 5K? Doing an Ironman triathlon?”

“I’ll just watch Edward do the Ironman,” Bella quipped as Edward walked over to them. “That was something, baby.”

“I thought I was going to die at mile fifteen of the marathon,” Edward snorted. “My legs were throbbing; my head was aching and I just wanted to lay down.”

“And who got you going again?” Jake quipped. “Come on, old man!”

“You’re a punk, Jake,” Edward laughed. “But, I appreciate you dragging my ass for a mile. I’d been slacking in my training. I’m not old! Battered beyond all recognition? Yes.”

“Mom may not want to do an Ironman, but I think it looks cool,” Jake shrugged. “Could I participate?”

“I think you should start small, too. Maybe you and Bella could do the 5K together?” Edward suggested. “Then, you can work up to longer races. Do you think I tried an Ironman my first go out?”

“Probably not,” Jake said, looking up at Edward. “What did you start with?”

“Like Bella, I needed a goal after I completed my physical therapy on my knee. I signed up for a 10K and from there, I was hooked,” he smirked.

“I think that a 5K would be a great goal,” Bella nodded. “How long do you think it will take?”

“We don’t want to push you too far too fast, Bella,” Marcus said. “Perhaps by September, October?”

“September,” Bella blurted. “There’s a race on the fourteenth.” Edward arched a brow. “I’ve missed running and this seemed like a doable date and an attainable goal.”

“Well, sign us up, beautiful,” Edward beamed.

“You’re running with us?” Jake asked.

“I want to support my family,” Edward answered simply. “You, Bella, and Seth are my family.” He looked at Marcus and he left. “Speaking of family, my parents are planning on coming to Seattle for the Fourth of July weekend. Aunt Elizabeth is coming, too.”

“Where are they staying?” Bella asked.

“A hotel,” Edward chuckled. “I love my parents, but I did not love living with them. My mother could be a bit of an overbearing shrew. Plus, she was overprotective. I was born when they were older and obviously she wanted to wrap me in bubble wrap.”

“All mothers want to do that,” Bella breathed, blinking to Jake, who was now running on a treadmill. She turned to see Marcus playing with Seth in the gym. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to protect my boys.” A flash of anger crossed her face. She shook her head. “It pisses me off that the man who helped create those boys turned into a thing I needed to protect them from.”

“Has he reached out?” Edward whispered.

“Nope. Not even a card for the boy’s birthdays,” Bella sneered. “But, he’s not in our lives. Not my concern, to be honest. I just hate that he walked away from Jake and Seth.” She moved to snuggle into Edward’s arms. “You’ve been more of a father than Riley … I know it’s not what you signed up for.”

“No, I knew exactly what I signed up for, Bella. I’ll happily be the father your boys need,” Edward whispered. He cleared his throat. “Our boys?”

“I like that,” Bella breathed. “Just so long as you handle Jake’s driving. I just got my legs back. I don’t want to be back in the chair because my son caused a car accident.”

“Done. He said that you made him nervous,” Edward snickered.

“You try driving with a fifteen-year-old,” Bella grumbled. With a sigh, she looked at him. “Can we try running tonight?”

“Works for me, love,” Edward nodded.

That night, Bella ran for the first time. She was slow and stumbled, a lot, but she managed to run around the block with Edward. She scowled at his perfect form and tight ass. “Don’t compare us, Bella. I was just as clumsy as you are now when I ran for the first time after my knee injury. I was afraid of stepping the wrong way and so I was very cautious, which impacted my gait. I looked like a newborn deer. You ran better than me, beautiful.”

“Don’t let me give up, Edward,” Bella said as they walked inside.

“You won’t. You’re too stubborn,” he quipped.

“You’ve got that right, stud,” Bella giggled. “Now, I think we have a date with our shower and your magical hands.” She stood on her tiptoes, kissing his lips. “Maybe your tongue?”

“Oh, my dirty girl,” Edward growled.

**A/N: Bella has made huge strides. She’s nearly back to her pre-stroke self. It’s taken a great deal of time for her to get there. Will she always be okay? There’s still a possibility that something could go wrong. It’s not a complete miracle, but she’s doing so well.**

**Pictures from this chapter are on my blog. You can access that through a link on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79. Leave me your thoughts! Thank you for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor will it ever be. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I just like to play with Edward and Bella.**

**Also, thank you so much for your support for my writing. It means to me more than words can say.**

**I’m unsure if you’d heard, but one of our beloved fandom family members passed away a couple of weekends ago. Dee Creston, lovingly known as FangirlinGrandmaDee, died peacefully and surrounded by family. This chapter is dedicated to one of the kindest, warmest and friendliest members of our TwiFamily. Her love of fic and her encouraging words will be missed, tremendously.**

**From me to you, Dee, {GIANT TUFANO HUGS AND SMOOCHES} … always and forever.**

**_“What saves a man is to take a step. Then another step. It is always the same step, but you have to take it.”  
Antoine de Saint-Exupery_ **

****

**Chapter Fifteen**

Carlisle, Esme and Elizabeth came to Seattle and they fell in love with Seth and Jake. Fourth of July weekend was spent barbequing, talking, laughing and having fun. Renee and Charlie came to Seattle on the Independence Day. They got along very well with Edward’s family. While they were visiting, Esme, Renee and Elizabeth began plotting to get Edward and Bella married.

Bella was embarrassed at her mother’s plans with Edward’s family. She never really considered getting married again. After Riley had thrown their vows in her face, the whole idea of being married made her an anxious mess. She loved Edward. He was _everything_ that she ever needed.

Smart.

Funny.

Loyal.

Stubborn.

Patient

Sexy.

Down to earth.

Loving.

Accepting of her children.

Protective.

Assertive in the bedroom – though, they never progressed past oral sex, even though Bella got the go-ahead from Dr. Whitlock. Edward could definitely make her quake with his mouth and his long fingers. They were not unsatisfied.

Bella and Edward continued to train and Bella’s form and stamina improved. She still saw Marcus twice a week, but only to work out the kinks and for strength training.

One day, in early August, Bella was walking to her office. She had a meeting to discuss publishing her diary about while she recuperated from her spinal stroke. She’d gone from the darkest part of her life, wishing for death to training for a 5K. Riding up the elevator, she held the hard copy of her diary that she’d printed out, along with a memory stick with a digital file.

Bella did not want to use her connection to the publishing house to get her story in print, but Edward, Rosalie and Jasper all insisted she try. Her boss remembered the entries she’d read and she asked Bella to bring it in. Arriving at the publishing company, Bella smiled at the receptionist and she was ushered into her boss’s office.

“You are looking better and better each time I see you,” said Diane, hugging her tightly. “You were using a walker the last time you came in. Now, you’re walking and you look hot, girl!”

“Thanks, Diane,” Bella grinned. “I had a lot of help.”

“Yeah, your own personal physical hottie, Edward,” Diane breathed. “How is he?” She picked up Bella’s left hand. “No ring yet?”

“The goal for every relationship isn’t a wedding, Di,” Bella snickered, pulling her hand back. “He’s happy. I’m happy. We don’t need to be married to maintain that happiness.”

“So, hypothetically, if he asked, you’d say no?” Diane asked, arching a brow while she guided Bella to the couch in her office.

“If he asked me, I’d say yes, but after what happened with my ex-husband …” Bella answered. “You’ve read what I felt.”

“Don’t let that asshole ruin the best thing in your life, Bella,” Diana argued. “You love him, right?”

“More than I could even quantify,” Bella murmured. She reached into her bag and handed the paper copy of her diary to her boss. “You can also read how much I love Edward in here, too.”

“Bella, what Riley did was abhorrent and you have every right to hate him. Don’t let his actions dictate how you live your life,” Diane said. “Live your life. Let Edward _love_ you. He’s not Riley. He could never be Riley. He loves you too much.”

“I won’t let Riley dictate my life. Not anymore,” Bella said, idly tracing on the vinyl cover of the diary. “Look, I love Edward. If he asked, I’d say yes. The only thing I wish was that he could adopt my boys. I’d have to get Riley’s parental rights terminated.”

“Something to look into,” Diane murmured, taking Bella’s hand and squeezing it gently.

For the rest of the meeting, they discussed the novels Bella had edited and the possibility of publishing her diary. Diane said she’d read it personally, giving Bella any feedback. With another hug, Bella left the office with a memory stick filled with new books to edit and she walked down to the street. Slinging her bag across her body, she made her way to the parking garage.

“Bella!”

She turned around and saw her ex-husband running toward her. She stopped, crossing her arms and glowering at him. “What do you want, Riley?”

“You’re walking?” he panted when he caught up to her. “When? How?”

“I got a second opinion and I’ve been working at it for about a year, Riley,” she said. When they had the court date, she was still in her chair. “I’m training to run in a 5K in September. Now, I repeat, what do you want? And how did you find me?”

He held up his iPhone. “I still have you on my phone. I tracked you.”

“That’s creepy, Riley,” Bella sighed, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

“Can we talk?” he asked. Bella gestured for him to continue. “Come on. Let’s go sit down. I’m horribly out of shape.”

Bella nodded and they walked to a nearby Starbucks. Riley ordered some coffee while Bella got herbal tea. She added sugar and sipped it, trying to remain calm. “Riley, why did you run across the city, stalking my phone?”

“A lot has happened, Bella. I know I made a huge mistake walking out on you and the boys. I threw away our relationship because of something that you had no control over. You didn’t ask to have that stroke. You certainly didn’t ask for me to give up on our relationship,” he breathed out, reaching for Bella’s hand.

She kept it firmly around her cup, giving Riley a glower. “You gave up on our relationship the moment you cheated on me, Riley. The stroke gave you a chance to leave our marriage and move in with your mistress. How’s that going?” Bella asked, pursing her lips.

Riley snorted humorlessly. “We broke up, a few months ago. Not long after our court date. She kicked me out because apparently, I was still in love with you.”

“Are you?” Bella scoffed.

“I’ll always love you, Bella,” Riley murmured. “I know that you don’t believe that, especially after what I did to you and the boys. I gave it all up. It’s something I’ll always regret. But, with the breakup with Bree and our issues, I needed a fresh start.”

“You’re moving,” Bella said, matter-of-factly.

“I’m being transferred to Los Angeles,” Riley said, staring at the woman who he’d willing thrown away. He hated himself and hated what he’d done to his life. Bella was beyond beautiful and she looked so happy. Happier than when they were together. 

“Do you want to see the boys?” Bella asked, her voice quiet.

“They hate me and from I’ve heard, the guy you’re seeing is being more of a father that I’ve ever been,” Riley muttered. “I love Jake and Seth. They are the best part of us, the best part of you.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. “I know that the boys will never forgive me. You said it the best in court when I threw them away. I hated what I did, but it’s something that I have to live with.” He handed Bella the envelope. “I don’t know what is going on with you and your guy, but if I know you, you want him to be a true father to the boys.”

“Holy shit,” Bella breathed. She blinked up at her ex-husband. 

“What?” he asked.

“I was just talking about this with Diane,” Bella mumbled. “I didn’t want to take that away from you, Riley.”

“I took it away myself,” Riley replied sadly. “Inside that envelope is a letter to each of the boys, along with information about a trust for them. I set it up from my parents’ life insurance policies and proceeds from the sale of their home. I will also keep paying child support until they turn eighteen.”

“You’re giving up your parental rights, Riley …” she argued. “It’s not your responsibility. Not anymore.”

“Legally, no. And my attorney fought with me about it, but it is what’s right, Bella. I was an asshole. I blamed you for something that you had zero control over. I ruined it all and I will forever hate myself for that,” Riley said. “I just ask that you give the boys the option to find me when they’re ready, if they ever accept my apology.”

“I promise,” Bella nodded.

Riley stood up, kissing Bella’s cheek. “Be happy, Bells.” He walked out of the coffee shop. Bella just sat there, in shock, at what Riley had just done. He had voluntarily terminated his parental rights. Her heart shattered for the boys, knowing that their father had given them up permanently. On the other side of the coin, she was hopeful that Edward would take on the mantle of father.

Bella didn’t know how long she sat in the Starbucks, staring at the envelope, with her name printed in Riley’s precise handwriting. She traced it, confused as to how she should feel. Her phone rang several times and she ignored it. Hours must have passed because the door opened and Edward walked in, on his cell phone. “I found her, Jake,” he replied. “I’ll call you when we’re on our way home.”

“Edward?” Bella whispered, looking up at him. His hair was a riotous mess and his eyes were swirling with concern. “What’s going on?”

“You were supposed to pick up Jake and Seth for a training session with Marcus. They both called you and you didn’t answer,” he whispered. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine, Edward. I’m so sorry,” she said, shaking her head. “How did you find me?”

“Jake tracked you with his phone,” Edward answered.

“That’s the second time my phone was tracked today. Fucking creepy as hell,” Bella muttered. Edward arched a brow. “Riley did it the first time. I’m going to turn off that GPS tracker thing.”

“Please don’t,” Edward said, sitting down. “What happened? The boys were worried.” Bella looked at Edward and she broke down, sobbing. Edward’s eyes widened and he hugged her, holding her close. “Bella, talk to me, please?”

She took a breath, wiping her cheeks and pushing the envelope to Edward. “Riley’s moving.”

“Okay,” Edward replied.

“He and his girlfriend, Bree, broke up and he needs a fresh start. So, he’s moving to Los Angeles. This is a document from the court … he relinquished parental rights on the boys,” she sniffled. “He’s still going to pay child support and he set up a trust for them, but he wants them to have a real father. A man who could be there for them.”

“He could be there for them. He could petition for visitation and actually follow through,” Edward grumbled.

“Do you think that the boys would accept him?” Bella asked.

“Not after they find out about this,” he said, pointing to the envelope.

“He saw them with you, Edward. He saw that you’re stepping up to be a dad to the kids,” Bella whispered. “He’s trying to give me what he thinks I want …”

“For me to adopt the boys?” Edward whispered. Bella nodded. “Is that what you want?”

“I know you love them, but I don’t want to push you into something that you’re not ready for, Edward,” Bella answered. “I love you …”

“I love you, too, beautiful,” Edward sighed, kissing her temple. “It’s just a lot of change for one day. And he just dumped this on you?”

“When I was walking out of the office,” Bella shrugged. “Now, you know why I was ignoring my phone. It wasn’t intentional.” She stood up, her body stiff from sitting for so long. “I’m sorry for making the boys worry. I’m also sorry for being … if this is too much.”

“I’m not walking away, Bella,” Edward said fervently. “But, I think that we should wait to tell them until we can figure out how to broach the subject.” Bella nodded woodenly. Edward stood up, wrapping his arm around her body. She melted into his side, relying on his strength. “You’re not alone, Bella. You didn’t need to try and figure this out by yourself.”

“I’m beginning to see that now,” she whispered.

“Come on, love. Let’s go home.”

“My car,” she argued.

“I’ll have Emmett come with me tomorrow to get it. I just want to make sure you’re alright. You and the boys are my priority. Always,” he vowed.

“Always …” Bella sniffled.

**A/N: Riley … oh, Riley, you’re such a mistake. A total asshole, but he’s trying to do what _he_ thinks he is right. Will Edward step up to be a father to those boys? **

**Pictures for this chapter are on my blog. You can find a link for that on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m on twitter, too: tufano79. I’ll see you in a couple of days! Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor will it ever be. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I just like to play with Edward and Bella.**

**Also, thank you so much for your support for my writing. It means to me more than words can say.**

**I’m unsure if you’d heard, but one of our beloved fandom family members passed away a couple of weekends ago. Dee Creston, lovingly known as FangirlinGrandmaDee, died peacefully and surrounded by family. This chapter is dedicated to one of the kindest, warmest and friendliest members of our TwiFamily. Her love of fic and her encouraging words will be missed, tremendously.**

**From me to you, Dee, {GIANT TUFANO HUGS AND SMOOCHES} … always and forever.**

**_“The key to realizing a dream is to focus not on success but on significance – and then even the small steps and little victories along your path with take on greater meaning.”  
Oprah Winfrey_ **

**Chapter Sixteen**

The move that Riley made had thrown Edward for a loop. Riley just took the boys’ decision away from them. That night, after he’d dropped that bombshell on Bella, as Seth was sleeping, he found Riley’s phone number and he programmed it into his own phone. The next day, he called it and was shocked when Riley picked up.

“Riley Biers,” he said curtly.

“Um, hello,” Edward mumbled.

“Who is this?”

“My name is Edward Cullen and I’ve been dating Bella for about a year now,” Edward answered.

“She told you about what I did,” Riley sighed.

“Yes, she did and it boggles my mind that you would give up so easily,” Edward muttered. “Bella was a mess after you told her and she was so upset for the boys. Do you think that they want me as their father?”

“You’re more of a father than me, Edward,” Riley answered. “I’ve seen you with them. My sons smile and they play.”

“I think you should see them,” Edward blurted. “You need to tell them. They need to understand why you’re walking away from them. Right now, they feel discarded. Seth is terrified that I’m going to leave him. A few months ago, Bella transferred therapists because I wasn’t pushing her far enough. Seth thought that I’d walk away from them, like you. They blame themselves.”

“It’s not their fault, Edward,” Riley said.

“They need to hear that from you,” Edward snapped. “You may be willing to give them up, but they need to know your decision and to hear from you. Not from me and certainly not from Bella. You need to be a man and explain to them why you’re doing this. You’re a coward to not want to see them.” Riley was quiet, obviously processing what Edward had said. “Give them a chance to say goodbye to you, if they accept what you have to say.”

“Does Bella know you’re calling me?” Riley asked

“No, and she would probably kick my ass,” Edward snorted.

“I still love her, Edward. I hate what I did to her,” Riley muttered. “What I did to my family.”

“Why did you?”

“I wasn’t strong enough to handle a woman in a wheelchair,” Riley replied. “I thought I could do it, but seeing her struggle for each movement … I just couldn’t watch her wither away.”

“As you saw yesterday, she did _not_ wither,” Edward growled, barely able to control his temper. “She still struggles with low self-esteem and fear of rejection because your little stunt, Riley. I don’t let her dwell and I show her how much I adore her every moment of every day. She is the strongest woman I know. She refused to give up, even when her doctors and her husband did.”

“You’re a smart man, Mr. Cullen,” Riley chuckled humorlessly. “Are you going to tell Bella about this phone call?”

“As soon as I get off the phone, Riley.”

“Can you make the arrangements for the boys?” Riley asked.

“No, you send me a text or call me when you’re ready,” Edward countered. “But, you have a week. The boys go back to school …”

“This Friday, at the park near the house,” Riley blurted. “At two. I’m flying out to California on Saturday, leaving Seattle and not looking back.”

“We’ll see you there,” Edward said. He hung up the phone and pinched his nose.

“You look stressed, Cullen,” Alice snickered. He turned to see her rolling a stroller in front of her. “I’ve only been gone for a few months.”

“Sorry, family drama,” Edward retorted as he stood up. He looked at Alice’s daughter. “Can I hold her?”

“You are her godfather,” Alice grinned as Edward picked up baby Nellie, named for Jasper’s grandmother. He cradled her to his chest. “Oh, seeing you hold a newborn makes women’s ovaries sing, Edward.” She took a picture. “Have you and Bella thought about children?”

“That’s a loaded question if I ever heard one,” Edward sighed, sitting back down and taking the bottle from Alice. He slipped the bottle into Nellie’s mouth and she went to town. “Bella’s ex-husband terminated his parental rights and he told Bella this while she was out meeting with her boss at the publishing house. He wrote the boys letters. _Letters!_ He wanted Bella to tell them that their father is no longer legally nor physically responsible for them. She was lost and I’m pissed.”

“Language, Cullen,” Alice chided.

“Sorry, Nellie,” Edward cooed. “I got his phone number from Seth’s phone and I called him, giving him a piece of my mind. He’s meeting us at a park near the house so he can tell the boys what he did and explain why he did it.” He looked down at the baby. “How he could walk away from this baffles me, Alice. He raised those boys. He held them, fed them, played with them and now, he’s giving this up?”

“I never met the man nor do I care to,” Alice grumbled. “It’s his decision to terminate his parental rights. I couldn’t imagine not loving Nellie. Just like you probably can’t imagine not loving Jake or Seth.” She looked at Edward, who was gazing at the baby. “Regardless of what happens with Riley, you are those boys’ father.”

“I feel like their father,” Edward said, making silly faces to Nellie. “Especially, when I’m white knuckling it while Jake is ruining the brakes on my car.”

“That bad?” Alice giggled. Edward nodded with a grimace on his face. “Now, I bet you want to know why I’m here?”

“You needed to get out of the house?” Edward smirked.

“Well, yes, but I wanted to talk to you.” She sat down on a stool and blew out a breath. “I’m not coming back to the center. I love being home with Nellie and Jasper wants more children. With our age difference, we decided that I’m going to stay home until our youngest is in kindergarten.”

“How soon are you going to start for your next baby?”

“We’ve already started,” Alice blushed. “Instead of being interim director, you will be the permanent director. I would suggest finding a right-hand, a second in command.”

“When will you announce it?” Edward asked.

“I haven’t gotten that far,” Alice said.

Alice spent the next few hours working with Edward on passing the baton, formally, to him as the director of the rehab center. By the time she left, they had a timeline for the announcement and narrowed down the field for Edward’s second in command. He felt better about the work situation, but the Riley issue was a whole other can of worms. Edward drove home and waved at Seth and Jake was they worked on mowing the lawn and doing some easy yard work.

While they worked outside, Edward told Bella about the phone call to Riley. She was shocked that Edward had called, but happy that he pushed the issue. At dinner, both Edward and Bella told the boys that they would meet with Riley at the park, just as Riley requested. Jake was adamant on not going, but Bella wielded her parental power and said that he had no choice. Jake argued that he didn’t want to see Riley. He saw no point of it.

“Jake, you need to go,” Edward said sternly. “You may hate him, but it’s necessary for you to come with us. You may not see a point, but there is one.”

“What is it?” Jake spat.

“It’s best that your father explains it, Jake,” Bella muttered.

“Riley is NOT my father,” Jake yelled, shooting up angrily. “Sperm donor, yes, but not my dad.” He ran out of the kitchen and out of the house. Edward looked at Bella. She nodded minutely and Edward took off after Jake. He caught up with him just outside of an elementary school. “Back off, Edward!”

Edward sprinted in front of Jake, stopping him harshly. “I’m not backing off, Jacob. You need to listen to me.”

“Why? You’re not my dad, either. I don’t have a dad,” Jake snapped, trying to move past Edward.

“You may not have my blood flowing in your veins, but I consider you to be my son,” Edward said. Jake stopped his struggling. He looked at Edward, confused and lost. “Your dad is a jerk. I’m not denying that. He dropped something on your mom yesterday and I called him on it today.”

“What did he say?”

“He gave up his parental rights to you,” Edward said softly.

Jake roared, throwing his hand back and punching a wooden support beam of the playground equipment. He went to hit it again, but Edward caught his arm, spinning them so they were on the ground. Jake started sobbing, clinging to Edward. “He never wanted us, Edward. Never. He gave up on Mom, on me and on Seth. This is his last nail in his coffin … I hate him, Edward. I hate him so much. I never thought I could hate someone as much as I hate Riley Biers.”

“Jake, I’m not saying that I agree with how he handled things. He was a coward and an asshole,” Edward whispered. “He signed away his rights so someone else could be a father you deserve. Someone who won’t run away when things get difficult. Someone who will love you, regardless.”

“Someone like you?” Jake asked. “I know you didn’t see me grow up or change my diaper and shit …”

“Family is not bound by blood, Jake,” Edward smiled sadly, cupping his cheek and wiping his tears away. “I told this to your brother, but I’m saying it to you, too. Even if things don’t work with your mom, I still want to be in your life.”

“Things will work out, Edward,” Jake whispered. “I saw the ring …”

“What?!”

“I had to grab a pair of socks. I had none clean and it was in your drawer,” Jake said. He looked at Edward. “She’ll say yes. She loves you. I love you, too. It was like you’re meant to be in our family.” He looked down at his bruised hand, trying to clench it into a fist but it hurt like a son of a bitch. “I’d like it if you were our dad. Jacob Cullen has a nice ring to it.”

“It does, Jacob. You need to keep this quiet, Jake. I told you because you were so upset,” Edward said, standing up and wiping down his khaki pants. “Now, let’s take you to the hospital.”

“Why?”

“You probably broke your knuckles, kid,” Edward snorted.

“But, football!” Jake whined, looking down at his hand.

“If you’re lucky, you’ll get a brace. The quicker we go, the better it’ll be,” Edward said, helping Jake to his feet. The boy, who was nearly as tall as Edward, snuggled in his arms. He held Jake tightly. “I love you, son. That will never change.”

“I love you, too, Edward … Dad,” Jake whispered. Edward smiled crookedly, the love shining through his smile. “Can we not tell Mom about my hand?”

“I think the brace or cast will be a huge indication you lost your temper. Nice try,” Edward deadpanned, ruffling his hair.

**A/N: What do you think of Edward’s phone call to Riley? Leave me your thoughts.**

**Pictures for this chapter (not many) are on my blog. You can access that by clicking the link in my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m also on twitter, too: tufano79. Thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor will it ever be. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I just like to play with Edward and Bella.**

**Also, thank you so much for your support for my writing. It means to me more than words can say.**

**I’m unsure if you’d heard, but one of our beloved fandom family members passed away a couple of weekends ago. Dee Creston, lovingly known as FangirlinGrandmaDee, died peacefully and surrounded by family. This chapter is dedicated to one of the kindest, warmest and friendliest members of our TwiFamily. Her love of fic and her encouraging words will be missed, tremendously.**

**From me to you, Dee, {GIANT TUFANO HUGS AND SMOOCHES} … always and forever.**

**_“Don’t judge each by the harvest you reap, but by the seeds you plant.”  
Robert Louis Stevenson_ **

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jake, with a broken hand because of his damned temper, Seth, Bella and Edward sat at a nearby park. The same park that Jake had lost his damned temper.

_Talk about irony …_

It was almost time for Riley to come and they were all incredibly anxious that he wouldn’t show up. It wouldn’t shock Bella, but she prayed for her boys that her douche of an ex-husband would be less douchey. Jake and Seth hid their anxiety by kicking a soccer ball back and forth. Bella was obsessively checking her phone for the time while Edward maintained a cool façade, but underneath, he was brimming with anger for the boys.

Bella’s phone vibrated and she looked down at it. “He’s here.”

A sleek BMW pulled into the parking lot. “Did he always drive that?” Edward asked.

“No. He bought _that_ after our divorce,” Bella whispered. “I got that monstrosity with specialized controls for someone who couldn’t use her feet and he got a sleek, blue Beemer.”

“Well, you don’t drive that monstrosity anymore. Instead, you have a sleek Honda Pilot,” Edward quipped as he watched Riley, a tall, slender man walk out of the car. He had dark hair and pale skin, wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a polo. He obviously took care of himself, but there was something about him that Edward didn’t trust.

Jake stopped kicking the ball, holding it to his hip while Seth turned around. He ran to Edward, sitting next to him. Jake stood behind his mother and her boyfriend. Riley sat down, looking at his boys. “You’ve both grown so much. You look so much like your mom.”

“It was almost like you weren’t involved, Riley,” Jake said coldly.

“Jacob William,” Bella snapped.

“Sorry,” Jake said.

“No, you’re not,” Riley said, looking at his older son. “But, I deserve it.”

“Why did you want to see us? Are you getting back together with Mom?” Seth asked, eyeing his father dubiously. He remembered how much his mother cried because of this man. Seth didn’t want her to get back together with the man who was supposed to be his father.

“I’m not, Seth. I’m actually moving to Los Angeles. Being here is too painful, to be perfectly honest,” Riley said, looking at his sons. “I will forever hate myself for what I did when I left your mom. I was stupid and a coward. I couldn’t handle it.”

“And now, Mom is kicking ass and she’s happier than she ever was with you,” Jake snapped.

“I’m glad for that,” Riley said, looking up at his ex-wife. “You deserve happiness, Bella.”

“I have it, Riley,” Bella breathed, kissing Edward and snuggling closer to him. “Now, tell the boys why you’re here.”

Riley scrubbed his face and leaned against the table. “I’ve been an awful father. I was there for Jake more so than you, Seth. I love you both, but … I can see that you have a family with your mom and Edward.” He looked down, staring at his left hand where he wore his wedding band for nearly fifteen years. All that remained was a faded tan line where the ring had once been. “I was unfaithful with your mother. I’d been with Bree, Mrs. Hunter, since Seth was about two years old. We were together for some time, but she ended it with me.”

“Is James your kid?” Seth asked, anger bubbling underneath.

“No, Seth. James is not my child,” Riley answered. “But, I treated James like he was mine because his own father left.”

“Like you,” Jake spat.

“Yes,” Riley sneered back, frustrated with Jacob’s anger and hatred. Regardless of what happened, Riley should still be respected. Shaking his head, he would rather be somewhere else. _Fuck Edward for making me come here._ “I’ll be blunt. I’ve terminated my parental rights so you could be a family with Edward. From my conversation with him, he adores you all and will be a better father than I ever was. I’ve set up a trust for you using your grandparents’ life insurance policies. I will also keep paying child support until you both reach eighteen. I still love you both, but I won’t stand in the way of you being a true family.”

“You say you love us, but you throw us away,” Seth sniffled.

“This is something that I will always have to live with, Seth,” Riley muttered. “I hate what I did to us. I will always hate myself.”

“That’s why you’re leaving. To not be reminded of the biggest mistake you ever made,” Jake said. “Well, the feeling is the same for us. _You_ are a mistake.”

“You already knew,” Riley stated.

“When Mom and my _father_ told me that my sperm donor wanted to see us, I took it poorly.” Jake held up his broken hand. “This is on you, Riley. And after today, I will not think of you ever again. I will remember how you walked out on our family and how my real father showed me how to be a man. I love Edward and I love what he has done for our family. Have a nice life.” Jake turned and he walked away.

“We don’t need your money,” Seth snarled. “Keep it. You can’t buy us. I’m glad I’ll never see you again. Dad, can I go play with Jake? He was going to help me with my corner kicks.” Seth blinked at Edward; his eyes filled with tears. Edward nodded, kissing Seth’s forehead.

When the boys were farther away, “Your money will be paying for their therapy appointments, Riley,” Bella said coldly. “Whatever is leftover will be used for their college education. You said what you needed to say and I’m glad that Edward forced you to face our children.” Bella threaded her fingers with Edward. “It gave them closure. Now, go fuck yourself and your life in Los Angeles. I _never_ want to see you again.”

He started to open his mouth, but Bella held up her hand and left the table. She watched as Seth and Jake played on the grass. Riley got up and walking to his car. Without looking back, he backed out of the spot and drove away.

Edward got up, crossing to Bella. He slid his arms around her waist and she snuggled back into his strength. She sniffled, wiping her cheeks, “Are you okay with what the boys said?”

“I’m their father, Bella. Blood doesn’t make it so,” he whispered. “Love does. I love you and I love the boys.”

“They’re going to need that love, Edward,” Bella sighed.

“I’m not going anywhere, Bella,” Edward said firmly, kissing her lips. “Now, let’s help the boys remember that both their parents love them.”

**A/N: Riley … the douchiest father I’ve ever written … You LOVE to abhor him. No, you simply abhor him. I abhor him. He reminds me too much of my ex-husband.**

**Pictures from this chapter are on my blog. You can access that through a link on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m on twitter, too: tufano79. Leave me your thoughts. Thank you for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor will it ever be. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I just like to play with Edward and Bella.**

**Also, thank you so much for your support for my writing. It means to me more than words can say.**

**I’m unsure if you’d heard, but one of our beloved fandom family members passed away a couple of weekends ago. Dee Creston, lovingly known as FangirlinGrandmaDee, died peacefully and surrounded by family. This chapter is dedicated to one of the kindest, warmest and friendliest members of our TwiFamily. Her love of fic and her encouraging words will be missed, tremendously.**

**From me to you, Dee, {GIANT TUFANO HUGS AND SMOOCHES} … always and forever.**

**_“Do the difficult things while they are easy and do the great things while they are small. A journey of thousand miles must begin with a single step.”  
Lao Tzu_ **

**Chapter Eighteen**

“Are you ready for the race tomorrow, Bella?” Marcus asked as he massaged her back.

“I’m ready to not have to come here every couple of days,” Bella quipped.

“You love us. Admit it!” Marcus laughed.

“No, I love Edward. You, I tolerate,” Bella snickered, wriggling her finger at Marcus. “And I’ll tolerate you one more time on Monday for one more appointment, doing mainly soft-tissue massage and then sweet, sweet freedom.”

“You’re done for today,” Marcus said, throwing a towel at Bella. She laughed, batting it away. “Make sure you drink a lot of water and stretch before you run tomorrow.”

“I know,” Bella nodded.

“And if it hurts, you stop,” Marcus added.

“I know,” Bella huffed, falling back onto the table and covering her face.

“And …”

“Marcus! I know. Edward’s running with me. He’ll watch over me like a hawk, but I feel amazing,” Bella smiled, shooting up and playfully glaring at Marcus. “You sound like a broken record, Marcus. You’ve been telling me this shit since I decided to run in this 5K.”

“As you should,” Marcus grinned. He pulled out a bag and handed to her. “Happy birthday, Bella.”

“What’s this?” she asked. Marcus nudged her to open it and she pulled out a trophy. “The Best Patient Ever.”

“Regardless of how you place tomorrow, you’re a winner in our book, Bella,” Marcus said, giving her a brief hug. “Kick ass, girl. Boss man is waiting for you. Taking you out for your birthday.”

“I hope I can change,” she giggled, plucking at her workout clothes. Marcus helped her off the table and she walked to her boyfriend. Edward beamed. “Plans for my birthday?”

“Yep,” Edward smirked. He threaded his fingers with hers and they walked out of the center. They drove back to their home. They walked inside and it was eerily quiet inside.

“Where are the boys?” Bella asked.

“They’re out,” Edward answered evasively. “Seth is spending the night with a friend, going to the high school football game and Jake is at the football game. He’s hating that he can’t play, but he wants to support his team. He’s taken to being a student trainer with a great deal of vigor.”

“So, we have the house to ourselves,” she purred.

“And we have reservations,” Edward murmured, kissing her. “I’ll get ready in the boys’ bathroom.”

“I’ll say a prayer,” Bella snickered. She turned, walking to their bedroom. On the bed was a beautiful navy dress with a note pinned to it.

_Wear me! Love, Mom_

She held it up to her body and smiled. Taking the dress, she showered and took special care to shave her legs since the dress was short. She curled her hair and put on some makeup, focusing her attention on her eyes. Slipping her feet into a pair of flats, she made her way to the living room. The dining room was set with candles, flowers and the best china. Edward stepped into the dining room, wearing a grey suit. “Wow!” she breathed. “What about our reservations?”

“They’re here,” Edward said. “Your mom said that you don’t like your birthday.”

“I don’t like to make it a big deal,” Bella shrugged. Edward took her hand and helped her sit. “A quiet dinner with my favorite people is all I want.”

“I can get the boys here,” Edward said.

“No, I want this. I want us,” Bella grinned. “With the boys’ therapy appointments, the start of school and dealing with the Riley bullshit, our relationship kind of fell by the wayside. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Bella. This is real life,” he breathed. “But, I wouldn’t trade it for anything. I do miss you. I know things have been hectic. That’s why I made arrangements for the boys to spend the night with your parents after the football game.”

“The race,” Bella gasped.

“They’ll be here in the morning, I promise,” Edward vowed, holding up his hands. “Now, I didn’t cook. I ordered. Marcus dropped it off while you were in the shower.”

“So, being your second command also makes him your bitch?” Bella laughed.

“Oh, yes,” Edward snickered. “We’re carb loading.”

“So, pasta?” Bella grinned.

“Your favorites from Il Terrazzo Carmine,” Edward nodded. “Do you want some wine?”

“Maybe tomorrow. Tonight, water,” she said.

He got up, ducking into the kitchen. He returned with a few appetizers. While they ate, Bella told Edward about her boss’s desire to finally publish Bella’s diary while she recovered. Diane would act as editor and agent while Bella worked on finishing writing the diary, using the race as the ending.

As they ate dessert, Bella bit her lip. “I have a question for you, Edward,” she breathed. “Well, a couple questions.”

“What is it, love?” Edward asked.

“First, can I use your name in the book? You’re a huge part of my diary,” Bella said. Edward nodded, kissing her gently. She knew she had to edit her ex-husband’s name. He said that he didn’t mind being in the book, but didn’t want his name out there. “Second question … can I use this as the title?” She traced her fingers along his forearm, tracing the Chinese tattoo.

“That’s a long title, Bella,” Edward snickered.

“I’ll make it shorter. _A Single Step_ ,” she shrugged. “Just something I’m considering.”

“I think it would be a great title, Bella,” Edward murmured, kissing her wrist and moving his lips to her neck. Bella melted against him, temporarily losing her focus. His tongue swirled above her pulse point. 

“One more question,” she breathed.

“You said you a couple,” he snickered, his hands moving around her waist.

“Smart ass,” Bella deadpanned, moving to sit on his lap and feeling his arousal. She slid her hands up his shoulders. She leaned forward, kissing him tenderly. “Can you make love to me? It’s all I want for my birthday, Edward. We’ve explored each other’s bodies and I want to take that next step.”

“Are you done with dessert?” Edward asked. Bella nodded, untying his tie and tossing it off his body. “Good, so am I.” He picked her up and carried her out of the dining room. Edward kicked the door closed to their bedroom and he placed her on her feet. “I wanted to do this for a while, but the timing never seemed right.”

“I think right now is the best time,” Bella whispered, unbuttoning Edward’s shirt and tugging it out of his pants.

He trailed his fingers along Bella’s arms. She shivered, staring at Edward’s chest. Stepping forward, she pressed a gentle kiss right above his heart. He cupped her chin, kissing her deeply as he unzipped her dress. He slipped it off her body and he bent to pick her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her warmth to his stomach. Edward cupped her ass, walking them to their bed and pressing her into the pillows.

Bella pushed off his shirt and jacket, tossing it to the side. Edward kissed down her neck, gently squeezing her breasts through her bra before pulling the cups down. He devoured her nipples, making her squirm. Rolling their bodies, he unclasped the bra and flung it off her body so he could taste her pale skin. She whimpered in need, rubbing her soaked core against his thigh. “All in good time, beautiful,” Edward growled.

“More,” she pleaded.

He grinned against her skin as he shimmied down her body and tore her panties from her body. He spread her legs, kissing her pussy and tasting every inch of her leaking, swollen sex. Within moments, she was flying and lost in the sensation of Edward’s tongue on her clit and his fingers inside her.

It wasn’t enough.

The time of foreplay was over. She needed him.

“Edward,” she moaned. “Make me yours. Forever.”

Hearing her words made him want to get down on one knee, but it went against his plan. So, he quickly divested himself of his clothing and kissed her deeply. His hardness brushed against her wet pussy. He rolled them so they were both on their sides, Bella’s back pressed to his chest. He lifted Bella’s leg and spread her for him, leaving her lithe body completely on display. “Watch, Bella, as I fill you with me,” he whispered. He grasped his cock and rubbed it along her slit. Bella’s eyes were trained on where they would be joined. He placed the head of his cock at her entrance and he pushed in.

“Oh, my God,” Bella cried, watching him disappear. He was so much bigger than any other lover she’d had. She turned her head and kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth. He moved slowly, swiveling his hips and filling every inch of her. One of his hands cupped her breasts while his other circled her clit. “Never have I felt this way, Edward. Never.”

“Me, neither, Bella,” Edward breathed. “I love you. I’ll always love you. Forever.” Every inch of their bodies were touching. Edward’s movements were slow, measured and designed to make Bella feel amazing. “So wet, Bella,” he growled against her temple. “Who makes you this wet?”

“You, Edward. Fuck, only you,” she panted. “But, I’m not made of glass.”

“You deserve to be worshipped,” he whispered, suckling on her earlobe. “Loved.”

She turned, pushing on his shoulder. He slipped out and Bella straddled his lap. Grasping his length, she impaled herself. “I love you, Edward, but I want to feel you tomorrow when I’m running.” She rolled her hips, kissing him and tugging him to a seated position. They moved in concert and Bella could feel her orgasm building in her belly. Edward’s hands squeezed her ass as their movements grew more chaotic. “So good. So big.”

“It’s like you were made for me, Bella,” Edward said, his fingers circling her rosette. Bella shuddered kissing him hungrily. “You like this?” he purred, caressing her ass again.

“Yes,” she breathed. “Keep doing that. I’m going to come.”

“I want to feel your pussy clench around me,” Edward growled. Bella took his hand and wet his finger with her mouth. He kissed her as he circled his wet finger around her asshole. Her wetness coated his cock and he could feel her muscles shudder around his hardness. “That’s it, Bella. Come …”

She moaned against his mouth as her body shivered as her orgasm zipped through her. Her body was relaxed and he slid his finger into her ass, making her orgasm more intense. She was strangling him with her sex and he felt his cock grow harder, about to explode within her, claiming her as his. He groaned, filling her completely. They stayed connected as their breathing calmed. “Edward, I … thank you … for loving me. I love you so much and I can’t imagine you not in my life,” she said, brushing his sweaty hair away from his forehead.

“Me neither, beautiful,” he whispered, brushing his lips over hers. “Do you think you’ll be feeling me tomorrow?” He thrust his hips and she moaned again.

“In all the best ways, Edward,” she smiled. “Shower with me?”

“A wet, soapy Bella? Yes, and please,” Edward chuckled.

“I could say the same about you, baby,” Bella giggled, getting up off his lap and his release trickled down her leg. Edward’s eyes darkened. She reached between her legs, circling her hand over her lower lips. Edward groaned. She spread his release over her lower lips before sucking her fingers into her mouth. Edward nearly choked when he saw her do that. With a sexy grin, she cooed, “Now, I’m really yours, Edward.”

“And you’re going to feel a lot more of me, Bella,” he growled, pulling her back into bed and losing himself in her body again, allowing his inner caveman to take control. Seeing his seed coat the top of her thighs ignited something in him. His need to make things official was overwhelming.

But, he had a plan.

For now, though, the plan was to make love to his girlfriend. He wanted to feel her around him as much as possible.

**A/N: There was a lot of loving in this chapter. Or, as a friend says, a lot of hee-hee into the hoo-hoo. Pictures from this chapter (not of the schmexy times) are on my blog. You can find that from the link in my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m also on Twitter: tufano79.**

**Leave me some!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor will it ever be. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I just like to play with Edward and Bella.**

**Also, thank you so much for your support for my writing. It means to me more than words can say.**

**I’m unsure if you’d heard, but one of our beloved fandom family members passed away a couple of weekends ago. Dee Creston, lovingly known as FangirlinGrandmaDee, died peacefully and surrounded by family. This chapter is dedicated to one of the kindest, warmest and friendliest members of our TwiFamily. Her love of fic and her encouraging words will be missed, tremendously.**

**From me to you, Dee, {GIANT TUFANO HUGS AND SMOOCHES} … always and forever.**

**_“Big things have small beginnings.”  
Promethus_ **

**Chapter Nineteen**

“I think three times was a bit much, Edward,” Bella said as she stretched out on the ground. “My legs are on fire.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining last night,” Edward quipped, gripping his ankle while he loosened up his quad muscles. Crouching down, he nuzzled her neck. “In fact, you were the one who kept asking, _begging_ me to fuck you harder.”

Bella’s core clenched and she moaned. She smacked at him. “Behave, Cullen,” she panted. “How are you not tired? And sore?”

“Oh, I’m sore,” he laughed. “My ass hurts.”

“Why?”

“Thrusting uses my glute muscles,” he snickered. The race organizers called out for people to line up for the start of the race. He held out a hand to Bella and she took it. He easily lifted her to her feet. He adjusted his iPhone around his bicep to make sure it wouldn’t fall and he draped his earbuds over his shoulders. “You ready, beautiful?”

“Have you heard from the boys?” she asked. She checked her own phone, wrinkling her nose that her children hadn’t even responded to her texts.

“They’re not happy about being up so early, but they’re at the finish line,” Edward said. _Along with a few other important people_.

“Okay,” Bella said, pushing in her air pods. Pulling up her ‘running’ playlist, she walked with Edward to the starting line. They both continued to warm up and stretch until the race organizers shot the air rifle off, indicating the start of the race. Once they started running, Bella hit the start button on the timer. Edward ran smoothly next to her, smiling at her as she maintained a steady pace.

At the height of her health, just a month before her spinal stroke, Bella finished a 5K in just under fourteen minutes. It was her personal best. For now, she’d like to finish it within a half hour.

Edward could blink and he’d be done with the race, but he wanted to make sure that Bella didn’t push herself too hard. She was probably right in that making love three times last night was too much. But, it was like something ignited between the two of them and they were insatiable for each other. It would be difficult to keep their hands to themselves. A night without the boys had given them the freedom to be as vocal as they wanted and even made love in the kitchen. He’d taken Bella from behind because she was moaning while she ate some reheated pasta.

He just had to have her and he did, fucking her to oblivion as she screamed in pleasure. It would be a long time before they had another moment like that … in the kitchen.

“Is that your aunt?” Bella asked, elbowing his side.

“Hmmmm?” Edward replied, tugging out his earbud.

“I could’ve sworn I saw your Aunt Elizabeth,” Bella muttered, arching a brow behind her sunglasses.

“My parents and aunt said they’d come for Thanksgiving,” Edward explained. “We’re at the halfway point.”

“Really?” Bella asked. “We’re making good time.”

“How are you feeling?” he pressed.

“Feeling good,” Bella answered. “I’m sore, but not from running.” Edward just grinned goofily, earning him a smack on his arm. “I love that it was you who made me feel like this, Edward.”

“I may not have been your first, but I hope I’m your last,” he breathed.

“It felt like my first time,” Bella said. “But, so much better.” She blinked to him. “I hope you’re my last, Edward. I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“Me, neither,” he whispered.

They continued to run. Bella was getting tired, but she pushed through it. She was so focused that she didn’t see Seth and Jake cheering her on, nor her parents screaming for her to go. Edward smiled at them and as they got close to the finish line, he saw his parents. He also saw Alice, baby Nellie and Jasper. Next to them was Emmett, Rosalie, along with their daughter, Lilly. Marcus was making googly eyes at Bella’s editor, Diane, who was whistling happily.

“We’re almost to the finish line, Bella,” Edward said.

“I can see it,” she panted, gritting her teeth in determination. “I can see the end.”

With a cheer from the crowd, Bella and Edward crossed the finish line. Jake ran up and put a medal over his mother’s head while Seth bounced at Edward’s chest. Edward bent down, taking the medal from him. He also pressed something into Edward’s palm and he kissed Seth’s forehead. Bella was laughing and crying, holding her arms out in triumph. Edward hugged her, spinning her around and kissing her. “I did it,” she gasped.

“You did, beautiful,” he grinned. “You made it to the end of this journey.” He knelt down, taking her hand. “It’s the end of this journey, but the beginning of another one. Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than words can say. You are my best friend and you’ve made me complete in ways that I never imagined. ‘The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.’ Take the first step of our new journey with me, as my wife? Bella, will you marry me?”

Her hands flew to her face as he held up an elegant engagement ring glittering in the early morning sunlight. She was crying before and now she was sobbing.

“Say yes, Mom!” Seth said, bouncing in Renee’s embrace.

Bella looked around and saw her support system, her friends, her family. But, the most important person was in front of her. She knelt down and kissed him deeply. “Yes, Edward. Always, yes.”

“Forever, Bella,” he said, sliding the ring on her finger. “I will take my vows seriously. In sickness and in health, beautiful.”

“Forever,” she breathed.

**A/N: Sooooo … what do you think?!? Leave me your thoughts!**

**Pictures from this chapter are on my blog. You can access it by clicking on the link on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m also on twitter, too: tufano79. Thank you for reading!**


	20. Epilogue One

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor will it ever be. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I just like to play with Edward and Bella.**

**Also, thank you so much for your support for my writing. It means to me more than words can say.**

**I’m unsure if you’d heard, but one of our beloved fandom family members passed away a couple of weekends ago. Dee Creston, lovingly known as FangirlinGrandmaDee, died peacefully and surrounded by family. This chapter is dedicated to one of the kindest, warmest and friendliest members of our TwiFamily. Her love of fic and her encouraging words will be missed, tremendously.**

**From me to you, Dee, {GIANT TUFANO HUGS AND SMOOCHES} … always and forever.**

**_“It’s the little details that are vital. Little things make big things happen.”  
John Wooden_ **

**Chapter Twenty**

**_Epilogue One_ **

Bella signed her name on the diary with a flourish. “I hope you enjoy the book, Sami” she smiled. “Thank you for coming out today. I’m sorry about the weather.”

“I’ve read it so many times that my copy has fallen apart,” said a girl, Sami, who was a little over eighteen. She was in a motorized wheelchair. “And reading an e-book doesn’t have the same allure of holding a real book.”

“I agree,” Bella laughed. “My husband teases me that we’re going to have to buy a second house for my book collection!”

“Well, I think books are important, especially this one,” Sami said. “After my car accident, I was in a dark place. My mom was given this book and after she read it, she gave it to me. I know that I’ll never walk again and my hands are …” She held up gnarled claws that were scarred with burns. “But, reading your book helped me realize that I shouldn’t just give up.”

“I’m glad that I was able to help you. It’s why I published my diary,” Bella said, reaching over and taking Sami’s hands. “You are strong, beautiful and amazing. Don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise.” She reached behind her chair and handed the girl another book. “My second book, it’s a work of fiction, a romance, but I think you’ll like it … a gift for you.”

“Thank you, so much,” Sami cried. Bella got up and hugged the girl. Sami’s mother took a picture of the two of them and Bella asked if she could post the photo to her Instagram. Sami nodded excitedly, giving Bella her Instagram handle to tag her. She sat back down, posting the photo and waving at Sami.

Bella sat back, rubbing her neck. There was a brief pause at the book signing and she got up, looking at the books near her table. She picked up a romance novel that she’d edited, reading the blurb on the back.

“It’s an addiction, Mrs. Cullen,” Edward quipped, holding a cup of coffee and a little girl. He kissed the girl. “Go say hi to Mommy.”

“This is a pleasant surprise,” Bella beamed, crouching down to hug her three-year-old daughter, Gianna. “How are you peanut?”

“I wanted to see you, Mommy,” Gianna said, playing with Bella’s hair. “Daddy said we could.”

“Diane let me in,” Edward laughed. “I bribed her with coffee.”

“Where’s Seth?” 

“He’s flirting with some girls at Starbucks,” Edward groaned. “Gianna wanted to see her mommy.” He bent down, kissing Bella’s lips. “And I wanted to see my wife.”

“Your wife is glad you’re here. I’m almost done,” she smiled, holding Gianna in her lap. “I never expected a new cover of my diary, _A Single Step_ , would mean a book signing tour and all this publicity.”

“Bella, your diary was … it gave a lot of people with disabilities hope. Your words are powerful and poignant. Not everyone is as lucky as you, or has the support system you have,” Edward said, his fingers trailing down his daughter’s curls. “You’ve given those people another outlet of support. The social media, interactive blog and access to medical and psychological professionals? You’ve changed a lot of lives.”

After Edward’s heartfelt and beautiful proposal, nearly five years ago, they decided not to wait and got married within a few months of his proposal in January. It was an intimate ceremony, held at Canlis. Jake stood up as Edward’s best man and Bella asked Diane to be her maid of honor. Bella wore an elegant cream sheath dress, carrying a bouquet of lavender roses, reminiscent of the bouquet he’d gotten her for their first date. Edward wore a black suit, crying as he watched his future wife walk down the aisle to him, on the arm of her father.

Nine months later, Gianna Marie Cullen was born.

With her history, Bella was put under sedation for the birth of their daughter. They didn’t want to give her an epidural due to her spinal stroke and a nerve block was out of the question. When she woke up, Bella did have some sluggishness with her legs and was relegated back to the wheelchair and physical therapy after her second C-section healed. Her boys helped out tremendously, taking care of the baby and catering to Bella’s whims. Edward even hired a nanny for Gianna until Bella got her legs back.

It took a few months, but Bella fully recovered in time for them to move into their new home on Mercer Island. Suffice it to say, Bella’s career as an author had taken off. The first edition of _A Single Step_ had sold over a million copies, climbing to the top of the charts. There were also several movie studios who were eager to buy the movie rights.

With the purchase of the rights by Summit, the book was republished with a new cover, similar to the movie theme, with the actors from the movie. The negotiations took a great deal of time because Bella wanted it to be faithful to her diary, to her story. Summit allowed her creative control and worked exclusively with her in writing the script. Filming had wrapped and the movie would premiere in July.

In addition to writing, Bella worked with Jasper, Rosalie and Edward on creating an online community for men and women who had recently experienced a loss of mobility. It started out as a local endeavor, but quickly spread to be nation-wide. Bella spoke on" talk shows about her experience and was an advocate for people with disabilities, but without any sort of family support.

“Bella, are you ready for the last hour of the signing?” Diane asked.

“My ass hurts,” Bella muttered against Edward’s shoulder.

“Bad word, Mommy,” Gianna giggled. Bella tickled her daughter’s sides and she laughed. “Stop, Mommy!”

“You are a stinker, Gianna,” Bella said, kissing her daughter’s temple. “I love you, peanut.”

“Love you, Mommy,” Gianna replied, hugging her neck. “Can I get a book?”

“According to Daddy, we have too many books,” Bella quipped, winking at her husband. Edward chuckled, putting the cup of coffee on the table. “There’s never too many books, peanut. Tell Daddy that.”

“Never too many books, Daddy. Can I get a new book?” Gianna asked, jutting out her lip and batting her eyelashes at her father. Bella joined in.

“The two of you are killing me,” Edward laughed. “Come on, peanut. Let’s go find some new books.” He held out his hand and Gianna squealed happily, taking his hand. “We’ll be back in an hour, beautiful. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Bella said, sipping the coffee he’d dropped off. “Send a text to Seth. I don’t want to lose my son to a girl.” Edward nodded, picking up Gianna. She kissed her father’s face as they left, happy to get her way. Gianna truly was a daddy’s girl. He catered to her, loving her with the same level of adoration for he had for Seth and Jake. It didn’t matter that Gianna was Edward’s only biological child. He adored all of his children with every ounce of his heart.

She couldn’t dwell on her family, her beautiful daughter, her wonderfully patient husband or her growing boys. An older woman came up, holding a hard-cover copy of her diary. Bella grinned at her, picking up her pen and said, “Thank you so much for coming and battling the rain. I appreciate it so much. Who should I make this out to?”

After the book signing, Bella, Edward, Gianna and Seth rode back home. Jake was finishing up his freshman year of college at the University of Florida, getting his degree in physical therapy. He saw how much Edward loved his job and how he made a difference in the lives of the patients he saw. Jake wanted to make that same difference. He applied and he got in on a football scholarship. Bella hated that her oldest son was so far away, but she knew that he was doing what he loved to do. He also had family nearby with Carlisle and Esme. If Jake needed someone, he could call them.

Parking the car inside the garage, Seth, who was starting eighth grade, helped his sister out of her car seat. “Mom, Gianna and I are going to read in the loft,” Seth said, holding Gianna’s hand.

“Dinner will be ready in an hour, bug,” Bella said, leaning against the car. Her back was tight and her body was sore.

“Dinner will be _delivered_ in an hour,” Edward amended. “Have fun, guys.”

“Can I light a fire?” Seth asked, grinning widely. “It’s chilly out.”

“Be careful,” Bella chided. Seth nodded, lifting Gianna into his arms. She hugged her brother’s neck as they walked inside. “Sitting for that long is killer on the body.”

“Come on, beautiful,” Edward said, threading his fingers with hers. “I think a bath is in your future. I’ll have something delivered.” She nodded, leaning her cheek against bicep. They walked slowly up the stairs in the garage and Edward guided her to their first-floor suite. With a sweet kiss, he began filling the tub. “I’ll get the mail and you just relax.”

“Thanks, Edward,” she said, kicking off her shoes and rolling her head. He captured her hand and cupped her cheek. “I don’t deserve you.”

“It is I that doesn’t deserve you, beautiful,” he whispered, brushing his lips against hers. “Now, relax.” He gave her ass a swift slap. Bella squeaked, laughing as he left with a wink.

Edward unloaded a handful of books that his daughter had chosen. He also picked up a few books for his wife and one for himself. The new Cullen household was quite well-read. He smiled softly as he reminisced on the last five years. It had been filled with many joys and some moments of sadness.

He had married his best friend in a perfectly intimate ceremony, proclaiming his love for her in front of their friends and family.

They got pregnant, much to their surprise, on their honeymoon. Gianna Marie was born and there were a few moments of fear. When Bella woke up, she couldn’t move her legs. Again. She fought her way back and was able to walk again with Edward and Marcus’s assistance.

With the birth of their daughter and the difficulties with her recovery, they decided that three children were perfect. Edward volunteered to get a vasectomy, but Bella said she’d just stay on birth control and had an IUD implanted.

Shortly after Gianna’s birth and their move to Mercer Island, Jake and Seth officially became Cullen’s as well. They celebrated their adoption with a guy’s weekend camping in Forks. Edward, Charlie, Carlisle and the boys spent the weekend up in La Push while Bella, Gianna, Renee, Esme and Elizabeth stayed in a hotel in Seattle.

A year after the boys’ adoption, Edward received a phone call from his mother. She was crying hysterically and he couldn’t understand her. His father took the phone from her and he explained that Aunt Elizabeth had passed away. Edward’s heart shattered. She was older, but she still had her faculties and was relatively healthy.

Or, so they thought.

As it turned out, Aunt Elizabeth had been silently fighting metastatic breast cancer. She was tired and she stopped taking her medications a month prior to her death. She explained that she wanted to be with _her_ Edward.

They flew to New York City, where Edward and Elizabeth were originally from. She was buried with her Edward in the Masen family crypt. Esme was understandably heartbroken. She’d lost her older sister. Bella and Edward were both shocked that she had been so sick. She was always vivacious and full of life, but her illness caught up to her. While in New York, they met the Masen side of the family. Felix was, indeed, Edward’s doppelganger. The difference between the two was that Edward’s eyes held a warmth and kindness in them, where Felix was cold and detached. Jane was sweet, but obviously distraught at the death of her mother.

Alec was just lost. He was so lost that he flew back to Jacksonville with Esme and Carlisle. He said he needed to be close to family. Felix barely wanted to take the time off for his mother’s funeral and Jane was pregnant with her third child. Alec moved into his mother’s home and finally planted some roots. The loss of his mother and his breakup with Amun had shaken Alec to the core. He found a place with a magazine as a photojournalist, supplementing his income with family photos and wedding photography.

Shaking his head, Edward picked up his laptop and perused some local restaurants. Seth had said he was eager for some Mexican food. He ordered some tacos and burritos from a local taqueria, having it delivered using Uber Eats. He took out a bottle of wine, opening it and pouring two glasses. He picked up one, walking back into the bedroom. Bella was in the bathtub, sitting directly on one of the jets. “Feel better, love?” he asked, handing her the glass.

“Can I just live in the jacuzzi tub?” she quipped.

“Only if I can move in with you,” he snorted. “Naked all day with the opportunity to ravage you whenever I want? Yes, and please.”

“You are just as pervy now as you were when we first started having sex,” Bella giggled.

“And you love it,” he purred. “You love when I fuck your pussy with my tongue.”

“Stop it, Edward,” she moaned, putting the glass on the edge of the tub and sliding beneath the water. Edward laughed, sliding his hand up her leg. Even while she was underwater, she blindly kicked at him and soaked his shirt. “You are evil,” she spluttered, gasping quietly.

“I’m the devil incarnate,” Edward deadpanned, leaning forward and kissing her lips. His fingers found her folds and he circled her clit slowly. “So evil and bad …”

“T-t-t-tonight,” she panted, spreading her legs. “After the kids are asleep.”

“Mom! Dad! Jake is on FaceTime!” Seth bellowed.

Edward kissed his wife’s forehead and removed his hand from between her legs. “Your mom will be right there,” he responded. “Take your time, love.”

“I’ll be out in a few moments,” Bella said, a coy smile. “Give Jake my love.”

Edward wiped his hands and made his way into the kitchen where Seth was holding the phone in front of him and Gianna. Gianna was prattling on about her new books. Edward laughed. Gianna truly was her mother’s daughter.

“Is that the old man?” Jake asked from the screen.

“Watch who you’re calling old, punk,” Edward snickered, taking the phone from Seth. “I can still outrun you, Jacob.”

“We’ll see,” Jake chuckled. “You signed us up for that half marathon? In Chicago?”

“It’s a family affair, son,” Edward smirked. “Your mother is running, too. We’ll fly to Los Angeles for the premiere of the movie a few days after the race.”

“Watch, Mom smokes us both,” Jake grumbled.

“I wouldn’t put it past her,” Edward nodded. “How’s school?”

“I’m bored this semester,” Jake sighed. “I couldn’t get any classes in my major. So, I’m taking mainly prerequisites and my gen eds.”

“Are you working with the student trainers?” Edward asked.

“I am, but it’s not for credit. So, when I’m not in classes, or training for the half marathon, I’m working with them for the men’s baseball team or studying. Chemistry is kicking my ass.”

“Little ears,” Seth hissed, covering his sister’s ears. She wriggled in his hold, giggling happily.

“Oops, sorry,” Jake said. “But, it’s true. Balancing equations? Moles?”

“Have you considered getting a tutor?” Edward asked. “I struggled with chem, too. I partnered up with a chem major and he explained it in ways that made sense to me. My professor … well, he wasn’t a very helpful teacher. He was one of those professors who taught because it was a requirement of the job. He’d rather be in a lab, plotting to take over the universe.”

“Maybe your professor and mine are related,” Jake laughed. “You ask for clarification; he glares at you and tell you to figure it out yourself.” Bella walked out, wearing one of Edward’s hoodies and a pair of leggings. Her hair was twisted up into a messy bun and her face was free of makeup. She never looked more beautiful. “Mom!”

“Hey, baby,” Bella beamed. She looked at his face on Seth’s phone. “Have you been eating?”

“Ma, I’m fine,” Jake laughed. “And trust me, I’m eating. Grammy Esme usually gives me a ton of food when I visit over the weekend. Plus, the use of their washing machine? Sweet! The ones in the dorms are crap.”

“You don’t have to pay for Grammy’s washing machine, either,” Edward laughed.

“This is true, but I hate that Grandpa has to drive out to pick me up. Life would be so much easier if I had a car,” Jake wheedled.

“When you can purchase your own car, you can have one,” Bella countered, arching a brow at her son. The Cullen family may have had a windfall with Bella’s success as an author and Edward’s acclaim as the director of one of the most successful physical therapy centers in the state, but they refused to raise spoiled children. They encouraged hard work and paid fair allowances for the work the children did around the house, including cleaning rooms, scouring bathrooms and yard work.

There was also the money that Riley continued to pay for his children. Despite relinquishing his parental rights, he still paid child support. Riley had set up a trust for his sons with Bella as the trustee. The money that he’d paid her for child support, she put into that account. Between the two accounts for Seth and Jake, they had half a million dollars. Jake refused to touch that money. His hatred of his biological father had only grown since he was adopted by Edward, feeling unconditional fatherly love from him the moment he walked into his life.

Jake’s college education was funded by his scholarship for football, plus several academic scholarships. He also received a reduced tuition fee since he used Carlisle and Esme’s address in Jacksonville. Jake worked over the summer at the rehab center as an assistant. He worked with high school students who wanted to bulk up for their respective sports. He also folded towels, filed paperwork and answered telephones, making appointments and welcoming clients. Both Bella and Edward insisted that Jake focused on his studies during the school year and he only worked over breaks and during the summers.

“Well, I was talking to Alec,” Jake said. “Aunt Elizabeth’s car is just _sitting_ in the garage. He has his own car and he doesn’t want the car to just …”

“How much is he asking?” Edward asked.

“$1500,” Jake answered. “I think it’s too little. Aunt Elizabeth’s car is a 2017 Mercedes.”

Edward and Bella shared a look. She arched a brow and Edward nodded. “Okay, Jake, if you want to purchase the car, you can. We’ll add you to our insurance once you get the car.”

“You’ll have to keep it at my parents’ place,” Edward smiled. “They have a large enough garage. However, you’re responsible for gas, maintenance and a portion of the insurance payments.”

“Awesome!” Jake crowed. “I’ll call Alec when I get off the phone. I’ll pick it up when I visit Grammy and Grandpa. I’ll have to get a parking pass, but I think it’ll help me in the long run. When I spoke with my advisor, I may have to do some clinical hours at a rehab therapy center off campus next year. The closest one is about a ten-minute drive off campus.”

“Anything else?” Bella asked. “How are classes?”

“They’re good. Boring,” Jake shrugged. “As I was telling Dad, none of my classes for my major were offered this semester.”

The doorbell rang and Edward kissed Bella’s temple, walking to open the door. He signed the credit slip and gave the driver a tip, carrying their meal inside. Bella was on the couch with Seth and Gianna, chattering with Jake. Edward smiled tenderly at his wife and family, dishing out the food. “Jake, we’re going to go. Edward ordered dinner and it’s all ready.”

“Can I talk to him for a few minutes?” Jake asked.

“Sure, baby,” Bella smiled, getting up and handing Edward the phone. He kissed his wife.

“What’s up, Jake?” Edward asked.

“Can you go somewhere private?” Jake whispered. His were eyes wide. Edward nodded and ducked into the bedroom. “Sorry, but I needed to talk to you about … um, sex.”

“Is everything okay?” Edward pressed. “Have you had sex?”

“Not yet. I’m still a virgin. Probably the only guy on my floor,” Jake groaned, scrubbing his face. “Anyway, I’m dating this girl, Vanessa. We’ve been dating since she transferred to campus after winter break. She’s beautiful, Dad. I’ve never seen a girl more gorgeous. She’s also kind and fucking smart.”

“Language,” Edward chided gently.

“Sorry,” Jake laughed. “How do you know if you’re ready? How do you know if you’re in love?”

“Those are two very loaded questions, Jake. The first one … if you don’t feel ready for sex, don’t push it. It’s not about losing your virginity, it’s about sharing a body, physically and emotionally. Some guys just fuck around, not caring about the ramifications of their actions. They find an available hole and fill it.”

“I don’t want that. I see what you have with Mom and I know you adore her,” Jake breathed. “You love her with every movement and every kind word. I also know that you and Mom are all sorts of hella freaky.”

“Just because we got married doesn’t mean that our sex lives ended,” Edward deadpanned. “Do you think your sister was conceived out of thin air?”

“Nope,” Jake laughed. “But, I’m glad that you and Mom love each other that much.”

“I more than love her, Jake. She’s my world. All of you are my world,” Edward breathed.

“Even me and Seth? We’re not your biological sons?” Jake whispered.

“You may not have my blood, but you’re my son. I will always be there for you, Jake,” Edward said fervently. “Do you love Vanessa?”

“When I’m around her, my heart stammers and my stomach has vampire bats inside it. She makes me laugh and smile. She’s supportive when I have a hard time. I want to share everything with her,” Jake murmured. “Is that love?”

“Only your heart can tell you, but what you described is what I feel for your mom,” Edward breathed, a grin spreading over his face. “Sometimes, you just know.” He looked at his son. “Now, Jake, in regard to the actual act of making love, I would be remiss as a parent in telling you that you need to protect yourself and her. Condoms are your friend. I adore you, and as much as you call me ‘old man’, I’m too young to be a grandpa. So, is your mother.”

“Trust me. I’ve heard it from Mom, Grandpa and Pop,” Jake laughed. “No glove, no love. I’ve got condoms.”

“And what if the condom broke? Would you take responsibility for your actions?” Edward asked.

“I won’t walk away from my children like my sperm donor,” Jake said, his face sobering. “I’m not like him.”

“I know you’re not,” Edward nodded. “I’m proud of you, Jake. And I love you.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Jake said. “I can’t wait for you and Mom to meet her. She’s planning on cheering me on at the half-marathon. She’s from Chicago.”

“Excellent. I promise to not embarrass you too much by kicking your ass,” Edward snickered.

“Whatever, _old man._ Oh, and don’t tell Mom about … the sex conversation. She knows about Vanessa, but that’s it,” Jake laughed. “I love you, too. Give Mom, Seth and Gianna kisses from me. I’ll let you know when I pick up the car.” He waved, hanging up the FaceTime call.

“They grow up too fast,” Edward murmured.

“Edward, dinner’s ready!” Bella called.

“Coming, love,” Edward called back, heading out to the kitchen.

**A/N: As you can tell … we’re getting close to the end. There are two more epilogues and then this one will be marked as complete.**

**Pictures of the bookstore, Gianna, the wedding and their new home are on my blog. There’s a link in my profile to access that. I’m on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m on twitter, too: tufano79. Leave me some loving! Thank you for reading!!**


	21. Epilogue Two

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor will it ever be. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I just like to play with Edward and Bella.**

**Also, thank you so much for your support for my writing. It means to me more than words can say.**

**I’m unsure if you’d heard, but one of our beloved fandom family members passed away a couple of weekends ago. Dee Creston, lovingly known as FangirlinGrandmaDee, died peacefully and surrounded by family. This chapter is dedicated to one of the kindest, warmest and friendliest members of our TwiFamily. Her love of fic and her encouraging words will be missed, tremendously.**

**From me to you, Dee, {GIANT TUFANO HUGS AND SMOOCHES} … always and forever.**

**_“Before a brain can register a thought, a mind must think it … every step of the way is mind over matter … We override our brains all of the time.”  
Deepak Chopra_ **

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**_Epilogue Two_ **

Bella, Jake and Edward were stretching out in the early, humid morning in mid-July in Chicago. They’d arrived a couple of days ago, wanting to get used to the air and the terrain of the city. Renee and Charlie were staying with Seth and Gianna while the rest of the family would compete in the half marathon.

“So, Vanessa was gorgeous,” Bella said conversationally. “You make a striking couple, Jake. And she’s so sweet.”

“She’s amazing,” Jake said, his face blushing. “I … the feelings I have for her are so strong. I’m so happy that you liked her.”

“Well, after this marathon, we’re going out to eat with her again, right?” Bella asked. “I want to hear more about her and get to know this wonderful woman who captured my son’s eye.”

“Ma, stop with the interrogation. Let’s just run and see who’s faster. Me, or the old man,” Jake quipped.

“That would be me,” Edward sang, pushing his sunglasses up onto his hair.

“You two are too much,” Bella snickered. “For all you know, I may beat you all.”

After that, they were corralled into their starting groups. With a single gunshot, the race began. Bella knew that she’d never beat her husband or her son, but she loved to razz them. She was still relatively slow when it came to running, but she did it because she was able.

She never took any of her steps for granted. She was bound to a wheelchair for nearly two years and she hated every moment of it. Shortly after the birth of her baby girl, she was back in that chair. Her body struggled with Gianna’s delivery, despite taking precautions. Once she’d healed from her C-section, she worked with Marcus to get her legs back. Within three months, she was back to where she was prior to Gianna’s delivery, but could no longer have children. It was fine. Gianna was an unexpected, but wanted blessing. She adored her baby girl, her sweet little peanut. What she adored more was seeing Edward flourish as a father, doting on his daughter and watching them bond.

He’d walked into Seth and Jake’s life when they were older and so broken from what their biological father had done to them. While the boys had a connection with Edward, one that was special and beautiful, the link between Gianna and Edward was something _more_. Edward loved both of her sons. He supported them, catered to them and was invaluable in grooming them to be respectful young men. Regardless of what they did, Edward loved them unconditionally, even when they pushed buttons. He parented Jake and Seth with a firm hand, but was loving and respectful of their history.

Edward was gentle and tender with Gianna. Seeing him hold his baby girl tugged at her heartstrings and made her ovaries vibrate in need. She had her daddy around her little finger and she fell in love with her husband all over again.

Shaking her head, she focused on running and improving her time from the last half marathon she’d run prior to her book tour. She wanted to finish in under three hours. That was her goal. Her running playlist filled her ears and gave her a steady beat to pound the pavement for an eleven-minute mile.

At the halfway point, she saw her parents, Seth and Gianna. They were cheering excitedly, holding up a sign. Bella paused and Seth took a selfie with his mom, posting it to her Instagram. Bella laughed, feeling invigorated with seeing her family. “Have you seen Jake and Edward?”

“They ran by us about a half hour ago,” Charlie smiled. “Jake was winning.”

Bella smirked, taking a cup of Gatorade and slamming it before taking off again. The second half of the race seemed to fly by as she made her way to the finish line. The air was heavy and she was sweating. Her hair was soaked and she was eager to jump into a pool. Or the lake.

The lake sounded good, too.

Turning the corner, she saw a crowd of people. They were cheering and cowbells ringing. She saw her family off to the side and she grinned, picking up her pace to a fast run, closer to a sprint. Seeing the timer and noticing the time, she pushed herself harder. She crossed the finish line, improving her time and making her feel alive. A race organizer approached her with a bottle of water and a medal. She was led to a tent where she got some more water and a protein bar. She saw her husband and son inside, as well. “So, who won?” Bella asked. She was panting slightly from pushing herself.

Jake scowled, jutting his thumb at Edward. Edward just grinned, adjusting an icepack on his knee. “He’s still working on his technique,” Edward smirked. “He started aggressively, but got tired at mile twelve. That’s when I made my move. Slow and steady wins the race, Jake.”

“Are you okay?” Bella asked, standing next to Edward.

“Running on pavement is hard on the joints,” Edward chuckled, bending his knee with a grimace. With a crooked smirk, he continued, “I’m fine. How did you do?”

“The half marathon that I ran before my stroke?” Bella said, taking a seat. “I finished two hours, forty-seven minutes. This one? Two hours, thirty-eight minutes.” With a blinding grin, Edward hopped up and kissed his wife, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She melted against his chest, gripping his sweaty t-shirt.

“Ugh, gross. Parental units, stop making out like teenagers,” Jake groaned, covering his eyes.

They broke apart. Edward tossed a water bottle at Jake’s head, which he dodged easily with a laugh. Bella was in a daze, stunned by her sexy husband’s soft lips. “Wow,” she said.

“I’m so fucking proud of you, Bella,” Edward said, massaging her neck and peppering her face with more kisses. She smiled against his lips, caressing his sweaty face.

“Mommy!” squealed Gianna.

Bella turned and crouched down to scoop her excited daughter. “Hey, peanut,” she breathed. “Did you have fun with Nana and Poppy?”

“You ran fast, Mommy,” Gianna said, patting her cheeks.

“I did,” Bella chuckled. “Did you see Daddy and Jake?”

“Daddy beat Jake,” Gianna giggled, pointing at her oldest brother. She reached up to Edward and he scooped her onto his lap, mindful of the ice on his knee. “You’re sweaty, Daddy.” She wrinkled her nose, but still snuggled close to him.

“You did so well, Bells,” Renee beamed. “From … where you were to now … I …”

“Thanks, Mom. I couldn’t have done it without Edward and without your support, too,” Bella said, squeezing Edward’s fingers. Seth hugged his mother, beaming with pride. “Thanks for posting that picture, bug.”

“I posted it to Instagram, Facebook and Snapchat,” Seth said.

“What’s Snapchat?” Bella asked. “I have a Snapchat?”

“Yes, Mom. Diane signed you up,” Seth snickered. “Be grateful you have children who know this stuff.”

“This is true because I have no idea what a Snapchat is,” Bella laughed.

“Now, I’m starving,” Jake said. “I could eat an entire all-you-can-eat buffet.”

“You’re a walking garbage disposal, Jake,” Seth grumbled. “Is your girlfriend here?”

“I saw her at mile ten,” Jake replied. “She has to work, but wants to join us for dinner. Her parents would like to meet me and you all, too.” His face, which was red from running, grew brighter. “They made reservations at some Italian restaurant, Tuscany, in little Italy.”

“Let them know we’ll be there,” Edward said. “I think Italian food will be perfect after our race, and a nap.”

“Jake, do you need a nap?” Charlie asked.

“Not a nap, but a shower,” Jake laughed. “You want to hang with me, Seth?”

“Can we, Mom?” Seth asked Bella. “Have a guy’s day before dinner?”

“Make sure your phones are on,” Bella nodded.

“Where are you going?” Edward asked.

“Navy Pier, Millennium Park and an architectural tour,” Jake answered. “Nessie told me we needed to check those things out. She also said Lincoln Park Zoo, but I’m taking her there tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Bella said. “Be safe, Jake. And make sure that you take care of your brother.”

“I still need to shower. I’m gross,” Jake laughed.

“We’ll take Gianna with us and do some shopping. There’s an American Girl flagship store here in the city,” Mom said. Gianna squealed, bouncing to her grandmother and hugging her hips. “I knew you’d like that. Perhaps we can have Poppy get a makeover with pink nail polish.”

“Over my rotting corpse, Renee,” Charlie deadpanned. “What time are the reservations, Jacob?”

“Six,” Jake answered. “Sam and Emily, Nessie’s parents, love this place.”

After finalizing plans, Renee, Charlie left with Gianna to spend the day with their granddaughter. Jake, Seth, Bella and Edward went back to the hotel. The boys went into their shared room. Edward ducked into the suite for Bella, Gianna and himself, swiping his wallet. He handed the boys some money. He also verified that Jake had his emergency credit card, if needed.

Back in the suite, Edward and Bella took a shared shower, too tired to enjoy each other’s bodies. Bella set her cell phone alarm and dragged her husband to bed. They curled around each other, falling asleep almost immediately.

That night, they met up with Sam, Emily and Vanessa D’Amato. Sam and Emily were a little older than Edward and Bella. Vanessa was their second child. Sam was a pilot for United Airlines. Emily was a music teacher. Bella and Emily bonded over teaching while Edward was intrigued about Sam’s job, asking him about the locations he’d flown to. Jake was focused on Vanessa, holding her hand and relishing in how well both parents were getting along. Seth and Gianna were out with Renee and Charlie, going out to eat and then watching a movie.

Over coffee and dessert, Emily smiled at Bella. “I just wanted to say that I loved your book.”

“You’ve read it?” Bella asked.

“We have a book club at my school. We read it as soon as it came out,” Emily said. “Looking at you now, you’d never even think that something so tragic had happened to you. I’m curious. Have you spoken to your ex-husband since that day in the park? After he signed over his parental rights?”

“No, I haven’t,” Bella answered. “Once he signed away his rights, he set it up that his child support was automatically deducted from his account and sent to mine. From there, I put it into the boys’ trust funds.”

“Are you curious what happened to him?”

“Yes and no,” Bella shrugged. “I shared my life with him for fifteen years and he just gave it up. I hated what he did and the irreparable damage he inflicted on our children. Both boys had to contend with therapy. Jake was angry and once my ex walked away, he never thought of him again. He focused his attention on building a relationship with Edward. At first, my husband was my son’s friend first, but since then, their relationship has grown into something so special. Seth had a harder time. He still has issues with abandonment. He sees my therapist about once a month. His relationship with Edward is different, but still so loving. Riley walked away when my boys needed a father the most and Edward stepped up in a way I never expected. I’m very lucky.”

“Well, Jake is a lovely boy. He’s so respectful and treats Vanessa … like she’s his world,” Emily murmured. “Vanessa has dated other boys, but none of them are like Jake. I think he truly loves her.”

Bella blinked at Jake and saw that her son was doting on Vanessa like Edward cared for her. “I agree. I have a feeling that we will have more dinners like this in the future.”

“To the beginning of a beautiful friendship,” Emily chuckled, holding up her coffee cup. Bella grinned, tapping her cup with Emily’s.

**A/N: Pictures from this chapter are on my blog. You can access that through a link on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m on twitter, too: tufano79.**

**We have one more chapter until this story is marked as complete. I’ll see you in a couple of days. Thank you for reading and for supporting _A Single Step._ **


	22. Epilogue 3

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor will it ever be. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I just like to play with Edward and Bella.**

**Also, thank you so much for your support for my writing. It means to me more than words can say.**

**I’m unsure if you’d heard, but one of our beloved fandom family members passed away recently. Dee Creston, lovingly known as FangirlinGrandmaDee, died peacefully and surrounded by family. This chapter is dedicated to one of the kindest, warmest and friendliest members of our TwiFamily. Her love of fic and her encouraging words will be missed, tremendously.**

**From me to you, Dee, {GIANT TUFANO HUGS AND SMOOCHES} … always and forever.**

**This is it … the end of the road. Thank you to everyone who has read, left a comment, and enjoyed PTWard and WriterElla. Thank you to Clo Rodeffer for creating the story banner. Thank you to Christina Downs for betaing for me for the Babies at the Border Compilation. Also, thank you to everyone who helped me with making sure that the story was true to reality. I appreciate it all!**

**_“Faith is taking the first step even when you don’t even see the staircase.”  
Martin Luther King, Jr._ **

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**_Epilogue Three_ **

A couple of days after the half-marathon, Renee and Charlie flew back to Washington with Jake, Seth and Gianna. Bella and Edward were flying to Los Angeles for the premier of the movie, _A Single Step_. Bella was sitting in the first-class lounge, paid for by the movie studio, checking her email. “Holy crap,” she breathed.

“What?” Edward asked, putting down his book.

“Riley emailed me,” she whispered. “He saw my picture on Instagram and he … he wants to meet up. He knows that the movie is premiering this week.” Edward pursed his lips. He abhorred Bella’s ex-husband. He never lied about it. His feelings were apparent and he never denied that he couldn’t stand how he treated Bella and the kids. Bella took his hand, staring at her very upset husband. “You’re coming with me, Edward. You’re my husband.”

“And I take my vows seriously,” he said, picking up Bella’s hand and kissed above her wedding set. “Unlike that asshole.”

“He invited me to his home in the Hollywood Hills,” Bella said. Edward’s mouth thinned. “I know you hate him.”

“Hate is too kind a word,” Edward growled.

Bella threaded her fingers with Edward’s and closed her laptop. “Edward, I’m with you and I will stay with you. You’re my best friend and my personal hero. If you don’t want me to go, I won’t.”

“You’re never leaving me, Bella. Forever, right?” Bella nodded and pressed a kiss to his soft lips. “Now, what did he say?” Edward asked.

“He congratulated me on the publication of my book and the upcoming movie. He asked about Jake and Seth, asking how they were doing. He even asked about Gianna,” Bella murmured. “It was a very generic message, but he wanted to see me, see us. We have a few days before the premiere of the movie. I think it would be a good idea to see him. To rub it in his face that he lost and you won.”

“Damn right,” Edward snorted, kissing Bella’s temple and holding her to his side. “If he says one thing … anything that is disrespectful to you or to the boys, his face will become personally acquainted with my fist.”

“I have no doubt. Your protection of me is quite apparent, Edward. I love you so much for it,” she smiled, snuggling closer to him.

They got on the plane and four and a half hours later, they landed in LAX. A limo was waiting for them and drove them to the hotel, the Four Seasons in Los Angeles. Once in their suite, Edward ordered room service and they enjoyed some time alone. They would have made Aunt Elizabeth proud with all of the hotel sex they’d had. Edward wanted her to feel him when they went to visit Riley the following day.

With directions from the concierge, Edward drove to Riley’s house. He parked on the street, arching a brow over his sunglasses. “Awfully pretentious, yeah?”

“This is the man who divorced me because I was in a wheelchair,” Bella deadpanned. “He’s all about how things are perceived. He cannot look poor or display weakness.” She unbuckled her seatbelt. Edward got out, jogging to Bella’s side of the car. Threading their fingers together, they walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. A woman with blonde hair opened and she smiled. “Hello, I’m here to see Riley Biers?”

“Oh, yes,” she said. She opened the door wider and they stepped inside. “I’m Maggie, Riley’s wife. You must be Bella and Edward.” She held out her hand, shaking their hands. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You as well,” Bella mumbled.

“Riley didn’t tell you about me?” Maggie quipped. “Shocking. We just got married a few months ago. We’re on the porch.” She gestured with her hand and they walked up the stairs to the elegantly appointed outdoor space. “Do either of you want something to drink?”

“I’m fine,” Bella answered. Edward nodded in agreement.

“Hey, Bells,” Riley said. He stepped from an office and the man Bella divorced was not the man standing in front of her. He had a cane and his skin was scarred from burns on his arms and along the side of his face. “Pretty gruesome, huh?”

“What happened?” Bella asked.

He walked slowly to the couch and sat down with a grimace. “About eight months ago, I was in a car accident. Some drunk guy ran a red light and t-boned my car. It broke my pelvis and there was a fire, causing second and third degree burns along sixty percent of my body.”

“How is your recovery?” Edward asked. “Your pelvis? The walking?”

“It’s slow going,” Riley chuckled. “I won’t be running any half-marathons like you two. The doctors said it was a miracle that I’m walking at all. I have more hardware in my pelvis and hips than my computer. They were more concerned about my burns. I’ve had about twenty surgeries for skin grafts and such.”

“Why didn’t you call me? We may not have ended things on a good note, but I still care about you,” Bella said.

“Even after I walked away?” Riley asked, bitterness filling his tone. “I deserved this, Bella. This is karma coming back to kick my ass.”

Maggie came out with a couple of glasses of lemonade. She handed one to Riley, along with a pill. He grimaced, swallowing it and sipping his drink. “You okay, Riley?” Maggie asked.

“I’m fine,” he said, taking Maggie’s hand. “I was driving home, after taking Maggie out on a date.”

“They wouldn’t let me see him,” Maggie frowned. “I wasn’t family. He listed his boss as his emergency contact.”

“She should have walked away. I wouldn’t have blamed her,” Riley sighed. “I was in that fucking hospital for six weeks and the rehab center for three months, relearning how to move and walk.” He closed his eyes and tears fell down his cheeks. Maggie kissed his lips and whispered in his ear. She took his hand as Riley looked up at his ex-wife. The pain in his eyes was more than physical. It was emotional and mental, going to the very depth of his soul. “I’m so fucking sorry, Bells. I was terrified in that hospital room. I didn’t know if I was going to live. Maggie was with me, along with my boss, Jared and his wife, Kim. They stayed with me even though I looked like melted plastic and was in a wheelchair. I should have done the same with you. I should have stayed and not run away like an asshole.”

“Edward, Maggie, can Riley and I have a few moments?” Bella asked.

“Of course,” Maggie said, standing up. “Would you like a tour, Edward? Or some lemonade?”

“Thank you, Maggie,” Edward said, kissing Bella’s temple. “I love you, beautiful.”

“I love you more, Edward,” Bella whispered, cupping his face. He kissed her again and left with Maggie. Bella got up smoothly, taking Maggie’s seat. She took Riley’s hands. “This is not karma.”

“I deserve this, Bells,” Riley whispered. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I never realized, Bells. You must have been so broken and scared and I fucking walked away.”

Bella felt tears in her eyes and she gently hugged him. “No more apologies. I’m sorry that you were hurt and you didn’t feel comfortable enough to call me. I hate that you were hurt so badly.” Riley hugged her back and cried quietly against her shoulder. Pulling back, she brushed his hair back. “We shared fifteen years together. You said you still loved me.”

“I still do,” Riley said.

“There’s a part of me that still loves you, too. I hated what you did to our family and after talking to Edward, Rosalie, my therapist and my friends, I understand why you did it,” Bella said.

“I still wish I hadn’t fucked things up,” Riley spat, leaning forward and grimacing in pain. “But, you got Edward and the boys are happy. You have a baby girl.”

“Gianna’s not a baby anymore,” Bella smirked. “She’s a toddler and into everything. It’s like trying nailing Jell-O to the wall, but I adore her. She’s a blessing.” Taking his hands again, Bella smiled. “I’ve forgiven you, Riley. You need to forgive yourself. You have a beautiful home and lovely wife.”

“The fact she stayed with me, says so much about Maggie,” Riley breathed. “I just hate that I’ll never be able to give her what she wants. A family …” He sighed and shook his head. “The accident caused too much damage. Down there.”

“Maybe, in time, the boys will …” Bella began.

“They won’t ever forgive me,” Riley sighed.

“You never know. Seth asks about you from time to time. Jake, well, he can hold a grudge like nobody’s business,” Bella snorted. She smiled tenderly at him and felt sympathy for him. “You have a family, Riley. A slightly offbeat family, with more limbs on the tree than anything, but it’s still a family.”

Riley stared at her, seeing the young woman he’d fell in love with almost twenty years ago. He still loved her, but she loved another. He’d torn her apart and he would forever feel guilt for what he did after she had her stroke. However, he was thrilled that she found her happily ever after with Edward. She deserved it, more than anything. “Thank you, Bells,” he whispered.

“Is it safe to come out now?” Maggie called from inside the house, giggling.

“I like her,” Bella said. “She doesn’t take your shit.”

Riley laughed. Maggie took that as a cue to come outside. Bella got up and hugged her before sitting back down with her husband. They spent the afternoon talking and eating some lunch, reconnecting as friends. Edward was still angry at Riley for what he did to his sons, but he was sympathetic toward him in his recovery. As a sign of good faith, Edward did work with Riley and Maggie on some massage techniques to help with Riley’s pain from his pelvic injury.

They left as the sun was setting and Bella had an appointment with a private shopper to choose a dress for the movie premier. Walking to the car, Edward snuggled Bella, whispering in her ear. “There are days where I’m so fucking amazed by you, love. Today is one of them.”

“Me, too, Edward,” Bella breathed, kissing him gently. “You’re a good man and I thank God every day that you are in my life. I love you.”

“I adore you, Bella. Every day and forever,” Edward smirked. “Now, after that very uncomfortable afternoon, I want to go back to our fancy hotel and make love to my wife.”

“After I pick out a dress for the premier, baby,” Bella said. “Then, you and me? We have a date with that king-sized bed. You in?”

“I’m counting the minutes until I’m inside you,” he growled, turning over the car.

“Fuck me,” Bella whimpered.

“Soon, love. Very, very soon.”

xx A Single Step xx

“Holy hell,” Bella breathed, looking at Edward in a sleek designer suit. “If we didn’t have to be at Grauman’s Chinese Theater, I’d want to rip off that tuxedo off with my teeth. You look fucking hot, Edward.”

Edward turned around and his eyes bugged out at his beautiful wife, wearing a black, lacy evening gown. Her hair was curled and pinned back, falling down her shoulder in loose ringlets. Her makeup was dark, but elegant. “You’re not the only one who wants to rip off clothing with their teeth, beautiful. Words cannot describe how exquisite you are.”

She blushed, shifting on her heels. “I’d walk to you, but I’m terrified I’m going to stumble over my own feet. The shopper insisted that I wear these ankle-breakers because flats would ‘ruin the entire look,’” she chuckled. Edward walked over to her and slid his arms around her waist. “I feel weird that the kids aren’t here.”

“We agreed that we didn’t want them to deal with this craziness,” Edward said, cupping her ass. “After today, our lives are going to change. We want to protect the kids from that.”

“You’re right,” Bella nodded. “How’d you get so smart?”

“Almost seven years of school,” Edward laughed. “Four years of undergrad and a three-year stint to get my master’s degree.” He ran his fingers along her arms. “Are you okay with our meeting with Riley? You were quiet last night after the shopper left.”

“Not that quiet,” Bella teased. “Someone was eager to make me forget that uncomfortable afternoon. I’m still feeling you.”

“Then, I’ve succeeded. Now, are you okay? Talk to me, Bella.”

“We talked a little bit while you and Maggie were inside, getting the dessert. A little more, really. He never realized how much I struggled. He apologized again …” she trailed off. “My heart broke for him, Edward. He will forever be in pain because of his injuries. I will have to stay on blood thinners and watch my weight for the rest of my life, but I’ve completely recovered. The only thing that remains is clumsiness when I’m tired, or in heels. I hate that he had no one to turn to other than his boss. I meant what I said that he could have called me. I still care about him.”

“Do you forgive him?” Edward pressed. Bella nodded, moving closer to Edward. “Me, too. Though, I highly doubt the boys will. Even with the news of his injuries, Jake abhors his ‘sperm donor.’ Seth would consider talking to him, but he doesn’t trust him. You saw how long it took him to open up to me.”

“That’s because Seth was burned by Riley. He didn’t know you,” Bella argued. “In his eyes, he saw another man who would break promises. When he realized that you weren’t going anywhere, he accepted you and loved you. After Gianna was born, he finally realized that you weren’t giving up on us as a family. I was back in that chair and you helped me, single-handedly cared for our newborn baby girl and made sure that the boys got to where they needed to go, plus drove me to my numerous appointments and worked full time. You were a fucking rock star. The love I had for you grew exponentially after Gianna’s birth.”

“As did mine for you,” Edward said, cupping her pale cheek.

There was a quiet knock at the door. “Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?”

Edward kissed Bella’s lips and walked to open the door. “Yes?”

A tiny woman wearing a sleek dress and a warm smile entered. She was one of the production assistants for the movie. “Your limo is here and I’m here to escort you to the premiere. I’ll be acting as your personal assistant. I’m Tanya, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Tanya. I’m Edward and this is my wife, Bella,” Edward said, gesturing to Bella. “Thank you for your help today.”

Tanya shook his hand and stepped inside. She scurried to Bella, holding out her hand. “It’s such a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen. Your diary really resonated with me. My mother had a stroke just as I entered college. She wasn’t as fortunate as you, but reading about how you didn’t give up while you recovered gave _her_ hope. The doctors said she’d never be able to talk again and she’d be in a long-term care facility for the rest of her life. We got a second opinion and while my mother struggles with her words and she’s confined to a chair, she’s able to speak and she’s at home with my dad.” She didn’t wait and she hugged Bella. “Thank you!”

Bella blinked to her husband and hugged the young woman, who reminded her of Alice. “I’m so glad that your mother is doing better. It’s always nice to stick it to the doctors who say you can’t do things, but you prove them wrong. When I walked into the doctor’s office, the original doctor who told me I’d be confined to the chair, his jaw scraped the ground. I gave him the finger and told him to suck it.” She pulled back, grinning at Tanya. She held up a finger, walking slowly to the bedroom. Tugging out a hardcover copy of her book, she walked back. “What’s your mother’s name?”

“Irina,” Tanya breathed. “Irina Denali.”

Bella grinned, sitting down to sign the copy of her diary.

 _To Irina and Tanya Denali –_  
Always kick ass and take names. Be proud of your accomplishments and prove those doctors wrong. I will continue to pray for you as you continue to recover from your stroke.   
All the best, Isabella Cullen

“For you,” Bella chirped, handing her the book. “And your mom. I’ve included my email address if you ever want to talk.”

“You have no idea what this means to me. I promised that I wouldn’t fangirl, but I couldn’t help it. You’re so beautiful and smart and inspirational and …” she chattered. Her cell phone buzzed in her hand. Checking the screen, she chuckled. “Right, movie! Are you ready?”

Bella nodded. Edward walked over to her, offering his hand to help his wife to her feet. She picked up the tiny clutch and looped her arm through his. They made their way to the lobby. Tanya slid in the front with the driver while Edward and Bella sat in the back. They drove to the theater, but didn’t get out right away. “We’re in line to get out,” Tanya chirped. “There’s a large crowd because of the popularity of your book and the hype for the movie. You’re walking the red carpet before the two stars. You will need to do some interviews, but I’ll make sure that you’re not monopolized by any one entertainment news outlet.”

“Thank you, Tanya,” Bella smiled. She looked out the window, shocked at the crowd. A number of the people in the mass of humanity were in wheelchairs or had assistive devices for mobility. Their eyes were filled with hope and happiness. She saw copies of her book in their hands along with posters of the movie. “Wow …”

“Who would have thought your diary and stubbornness would lead to this?” Edward whispered, kissing Bella’s neck.

“I’m not stubborn,” Bella snickered.

“Right, and I don’t have green eyes,” Edward deadpanned. Bella scowled at him. “Bella, love, if you had accepted your prognosis, you would still be in the chair. Your stubbornness pushed you to meet with Jasper and he sent you to me. Be proud of your achievements. You’ve helped a lot of people. Look at that … you gave them hope. I love you and I’m so honored to be your husband. I waited until I found the perfect woman and that was you. You gave me hope, a family, and so much joy.” He took her face into his hands, staring into her eyes. “I love you, Bella. I’ll always love you.”

The limo stopped and a security guard opened the door. He held out his hand for Bella. She took it and she stood up, stepping onto the red carpet. Edward stood next to her, looping her arm through his and kissed her temple. The screams were deafening and the flash bulbs of the cameras were blinding. Bella clung to Edward as they made their way along the red carpet.

Dotted along the red carpet were various entertainment media outlets. Tanya guided them to the men and women interviewing them. They answered questions about the book and about Bella’s recovery.

Inside the theater, they were led to the stage. Edward was seated in the audience while Bella was on stage with the director and the two lead actors. The lights went down in the audience. Bella shivered. “Are you okay, Miss Bella?” asked the lead actor, Zachary.

“I’m afraid I’m going to trip over my dress and fall on my ass,” she quipped. “My husband is in the audience and he’s my usual date and crutch.”

“Well, I played your husband on screen. Consider me your substitute,” Zachary quipped. Bella blushed, taking his proffered arm. With a gentle push, they walked out of the backstage area and were blinded by a spotlight. “It’s disconcerting, but you’ll get used to it.”

“I’m not a performer,” Bella chuckled. “Give me a computer and I’m happy. I’d rather write, not speak.”

“But, you were a teacher prior to your stroke?” asked the actress, Lauren, who portrayed ‘Bella.’ “If you can hold the attention of children; you can speak on stage. Pretend that this a classroom of obnoxious thirteen-year olds.”

“Filled with some of my favorite actors and directors,” Bella groaned. “I’ll just stand here and smile.” As she did, the microphone was handed to her. The director grinned and she blushed. Holding up the microphone, she blew out a breath. “I didn’t expect to speak tonight. Lauren told me to pretend like you were like my students when I taught.”

“It might work,” Lauren smirked, earning a few chuckles.

“When I started writing this diary, my life had dramatically changed. I was not a novice to writing in a journal. I’d always kept one, writing in it when I needed to process my thoughts. After my stroke, I desperately needed to process the drastic change and the loss of my mobility.

“I’d been the picture of health, having competed in a half marathon shortly before my back imploded. Afterward, I was confined to a chair. I hated it. I hated losing my freedom. I hated being able to feel my legs but unable to move them? It didn’t make sense. On top of losing my mobility and my life turning upside down, my husband left me, divorcing me because he couldn’t _handle_ it.

“A year later, after meeting with a new neurologist who believed that I could walk again, and working with his wife and my own physical therapist, I found my new support team. I worked with a therapist, a psychologist, and my body and my mind strengthened. It wasn’t without stress and hurdles, but I grew stronger. With that strength, I was able to take my first steps. They were clumsy and awkward. I fell, but Edward, my Edward, caught me. Something clicked and he became my person, the one human who could help me carry my load. After that moment and an amazing kiss, my life changed for the better.

“The support of someone who loves and cherishes you was the biggest key in my recovery. I married my soulmate, the man who saw past the wheelchair and saw the woman. We had a little girl, a miracle, a blessing, we never expected. We had bumps and falls, but our love never wavered. We just ran a half-marathon … something I never expected I’d ever be able to do, but we took it one step at a time.

“When I began working with my physical therapist, now husband, he ran his fingers along forearm where he had a tattoo etched into his skin. ‘The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.’ That’s all it takes … a single step … to change your life. To make your dreams come true. To lead you to your true love. To live your fullest life.” She smiled, handing the microphone to Zachary.

He kissed Bella’s cheek. “To live your fullest life … enjoy the movie.” 

Zachary helped both Bella and Lauren off the stage. Bella sat down next to Edward and he kissed her deeply. “That good, baby?” she asked as the lights went down.

He stared at her as the movie began, unable to turn away from her face. He cupped her cheek, caressing her soft skin. “That single step led me to you, beautiful, my true love. My only love.”

“Who knows where the next steps lead us, Edward, but I won’t take them without you by my side,” she breathed, tracing her fingers down his cheek and pressing her hand to his chest.

He smiled crookedly, leaning forward to brush his lips over hers. Pulling back and pressing his forehead to hers, he whispered, “Every step, beautiful. Every single step.”

_Fin_


End file.
